Regaining Memories
by The Mad Maiden
Summary: The story of Princess Moanna after she returns to her Kingdom. She's just turning seventeen and has to deal with the possiblity of an upcoming marriage, a snobbish cousin and another surprise she wasn't expecting. A FaunMoanna story. An AU.
1. Chapter 1: The Birthday Surprise

**Disclaimer- Sadly I do not own Pan's Labyrinth. It belongs to……someone else.**

A/N- Well this is my story about Pan's Labyrinth. A Faun/ Moanna one I hope you like it. It's my first Pan's Labyrinth story so I apologize if any one is OOC Constructive criticism is welcomed but flames are not! Enjoy

Regaining Memories

Chapter One: The Birthday Surprise

It was approximately five years after Princess Moanna had returned to her kingdom. Over those years she had slowly regained her memories of her old life. It was a funny feeling, recalling memories. Some were pleasant, like exploring the castle when she was little, playing with the fairies and listening to legends. Some of the memories were sad, fights, getting in trouble and most horrible of all was she remembered her deaths.

The memories of both of her deaths had left her with many nightmares. She'd spent the nights sitting up afraid that if she closed he eyes that she would never wake up. The Faun had stayed with her those nights. The Faun, he had been in many memories of hers. He had been her teacher and her closest friend. He comforted her when she was sad or scared.

What really annoyed Moanna was that she still couldn't remember why he was with her. From what she had learned about fauns was that they didn't like humans. And yet he was her tutor and friend. She wasn't sure if she didn't know the answer or if she just hadn't remembered it yet. She had asked the Faun why he was here but he never gave her a straight answer. She was hoping that she already had the memory and just needed to recall it.

This was what she was trying to do at the moment. Lying on her bed, all the while searching her memories to see if she had gotten any new ones. She was supposed to be getting ready for her seventeenth birthday party. She had a dress lying on the bed next to her that she was supposed to be changing into as well. A knock on the door took Moanna out of her deep thoughts and she looked up to see her mother walk into the room.

"My child, are you not ready yet? The guests will be arriving any minute." Her mother the Queen walked over to the bed. "I know you don't like these sorts of things but it's a formality that I'm afraid we all have to go through."

Moanna smiled at her mothers worlds. Her mother knew her so well. She wasn't sure that she would be able to connect to her new mother as she was still morning for her old one who had died in childbirth. But then she as her memories came back to her she remembered how close she and her mother had been. So wanting to please her mother she sighed and got off her bed.

"I'm not a child, mother." Moanna said light heartedly as she went over to her dressing screen to change into her new dress.

"I know my dear." Her mother smiled softly. "You're becoming a young women." Her face became a little more serious. "The time is coming soon for you to marry."

-

At these words Moanna froze, her dress over her head. She knew that she would eventually have to be married but had put of thinking about it as something that wouldn't be happening for a long time. She quickly finished dressing and stepped out into the room. Her mother clasped her hands together sighing.

"Oh, my dear. You look beautiful. Now come along the guests will be here by now."

Moanna fallowed her mother out of the room still thinking over what had been said about her impending marriage. She was soon distracted though by the crowd of people that were in the large ball room they had walked into. Despite being a princess for such a long time Moanna still didn't like the large crowds that came along with the job. She was just setting out to look for the Faun when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

Turning around she saw her mother, another woman and a girl who looked her own age.

"My dear this is your aunt Lilliana and your cousin Bella. They have been away for the last few years as their kingdom has been troubled."

"But now everything is fine." Lilliana smiled. "And we did so want to meet you Moanna. Didn't we Bella."

"Yes, it's a pleasure to finally meet you!"

Moanna looked at Bella. She was smiling and looked nice enough but there was something about her that Moanna just didn't trust. Trying to ignore that feeling she smiled and replied happily.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Well we'll just leave you two girls to chat." Lillian said as she and the Queen walked off talking. Once they were gone Bella turned back to Moanna.

-

"So, were you really up in the real world?" Bella asked looking at Moanna with interest. "I heard they're all barbarians up there. Is that true?"

"Some were kind." Moanna said in a small voice thinking of her mother (Carmen) and her friend Mercedes. Bella looked very skeptical. Moanna wanted to avoid this line of conversation.

"Where are you from?"

"My mother and father are the rulers of a kingdom a long way from here." Bella said smiling seaming to be happy talking about herself. "We have a lovely castle you should come and visit sometimes. What do you do around here for entertainment?"

Startled by the sudden change in conversation it took Moanna a couple of seconds to reply. "I have lessons and I play with the fairies and my friend the Faun."

Bella wrinkled her nose. "You spend time with _a faun_?" She looked rather disgusted.

Moanna looked at Bella angrily. "What do you mean by that?" '

"I mean dear, he's a faun. Not a person, you shouldn't be spending time with him."

Moanna was outraged. "He's my best friend!"

"But look at him." Bella protested, pointing across the room to where the Faun was standing. "He's hideous."

Moanna looked over and noticed he was looking at them but he quickly walked away. She looked back at Bella, wanting very much to hit her.

"The Faun happens to be my closest friend. So you had best not insult him in front of me again."

"All right." Bella rolled her eyes and her tone was one of someone humoring a small child. Moanna looked for an escape route then noticed her father.

"Will you excuse me Bella? I have to go ask my father something."

"Why of course dear and a happy birthday. I'm sure we're going to be good friends."

-

Highly doubting this Moanna walked over where her father was standing. She wanted to go over to see where the Faun had gone off to but to prove that she wasn't a liar she had to go speak with her father. Her father was talking to some lord that Moanna had forgotten the name of.

"Hello Princess Moanna." The lord said looking at Moanna. "I hope you are you having a happy birthday."

"I am thank you." Moanna replied politely. Her father smiled at her.

"I'm so glad my dear."

"Father have you seen where the Faun went? I can't seem to find him."

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere Moanna. But before you go looking for him there are some people I'd like you to meet."

-

Some people turned into quite a lot of people and soon the party was over and Moanna still hadn't gotten away. She was with her parents saying goodbye to the guest's when Lilliana and Bella came over.

"Well we're off my brother. I hope you had a wonderful birthday Moanna. Maybe we'll come and visit you another time." Soon they were the last people there. Moanna looked around. "Mother, father did you see where the Faun went?"

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere my dear. But first we want to tell you something very important. Sort of a birthday surprise."

"Really mother, what?"

"You're going to be a big sister. Isn't that wonderful?"

To say that Moanna was surprised was an understatement. She was shocked and not just a little worried. The last time someone she knew was pregnant they died in child birth. Not knowing what to say she ran out of the room leaving two very confused parents behind.

----------------------------------------

I hope you liked the first chapter of my story. Remember review please!


	2. Chapter 2: Emotions and Bella

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pan's Labyrinth.

**A/N- ****First of all, sorry about how long it took to get this out, I had major writers block. Second, thank you to all the people who reviewed the first chapter! You guys rule! Third, this is the first time I have the Faun in the story so I hope I kept him in character. Fourth and last of all read review and enjoy…..**

Chapter Two: Emotions and Bella

Moanna ran out of the ball room. She didn't care how immature she was being. She didn't care that the dress she was wearing wasn't really meant for running in. All she cared about was getting as far away from her parents as possible. How could they do this to her? She couldn't stand it if she lost another mother. It just wasn't fair!

She had stopped running now and was walking through the woods outside the palace. She walked over to a tree and sat down under it. She sighed as she buried her head in her knees, wishing that the day had never happened. An intense type of sadness overwhelmed her as she sat on the grass. She wasn't paying attention to anything but her own misery.

This was why she didn't hear someone approach her until they cleared their throat. The noise startled Moanna and brought her out of her daze. She looked up to see the Faun standing over her. He looked worried. She gave him a small smile when she looked up but knew that it wasn't going to fool him.

The Faun sighed as he knelt down next to Moanna. "What happened?"

Moanna didn't answer for a moment staring ahead. After a minute the Faun was just about to say something when Moanna spoke up.

"My mother's pregnant." Moanna said this in a perfect monotone voice continuing to stare ahead. The only thing that indicated any emotion was the slight quivering at the end of her words. At her words the slightly puzzled look on the Fauns face disappeared. He understood why she was acting like this.

"Moanna." The Faun spoke up gently. "Just because your mother is pregnant doesn't mean she is going to die."

Moanna looked at him sadly. "That's what they said about my ….other… mother when she got pregnant and she died." Moanna buried her face in her hands trying to hide the tears that were there. Her mother's funeral had been one of the worst days of her life. "I can't lose another mother. I…just…can't!" Moanna lost the inner battle she was having with herself not to cry.

"Moanna." The Faun said again. "You have to understand that things are different down here. Very rarely has anything bad happened to someone who was pregnant here. You do not have to worry about it. Your mother is in the royal family so there is even less you have to worry about."

"You think?" Moanna said whipping her eyes. "You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

The Faun gave her a small smile. "No, it is the truth." Trying to lift his princesses mood he asked. "And how has your birthday been?"

Moanna knew he was trying to get her to think of something else and she appreciated it.

"It was fine. Except for my cousin." Moanna's face wrinkled as she thought of Bella.

"I suppose you mean Bella." The Faun said chuckling a bit. "Yes I was of the opinion that the two of you would not get along."

"That's an understatement." Moanna muttered. "But aside from that it was a nice day." She failed to mention what her mother had said about her getting married because she was trying to repress that memory.

-

"Well I have something for your birthday too."

"Really!" Moanna said with the expression of someone who believes that they've outgrown acting excited about presents but still want to.

"Why yes, here you are." He handed her a small package and watched closely as Moanna opened it.

It was a small wooden box with designs carved on it. Moanna examined them, fascinated as she had never seen such designs before. The top of the box was hinged on one side and Moanna slowly opened it. Inside, the box was empty but the moment she had opened it the box started to play a soft tune. When she recognized the tune Moanna gasped and almost dropped the box in shock. It was the lullaby that Mercedes has hummed to her when she still lived on earth.

Moanna looked over with tears in her eyes at the Faun who was looking a little uncertain. She placed the box over on the ground very carefully then hugged him fiercely.

"Thank you." She whispered.

They sat there for a while. Moanna in the Fauns arms just like when she was little.

oOoOo

After a while the Faun brought Moanna back up to the castle. They were met by the King and Queen who were waiting at the door. When they reached the door the Faun bowed then left Moanna with her parents.

He was glad that Moanna had liked his gift. He'd been worried that she might think it depressing, reminding her of her past life on earth. He wanted nothing more then for her to be happy. He sometimes wondered when the most important thing in his life had become her happiness. Or at the very least he would like to know why he always wanted to know what she thought about him. He had heard her at the party defending him. Knowing that she did defend him against someone her own age meant a lot to him, but why?

He walked into the forest. He had a lot to think about.

oOoOo

Moanna had just finished explaining to her parents that she had not tried to run away but had just needed some time to think. After getting a lecture about scaring them, (they were after all parents first) Moanna was allowed to go to her room. Inside her room she lay on her bed listening to her music box. The music comforted her as she slowly drifted to sleep.

--------------oOoOo---------------

It was about a month after Moanna's birthday and she was going over a lesson with the Faun. She had finally convinced him to teach the language of the fairies. For some reason he didn't want to teach her. He said that the fairies were quite annoying at times and she was lucky she didn't understand them. However after a while he gave in and agreed.

That's what she was doing when her mother came into the room.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to borrow the princess."

"Yes, your highness." The Faun bowed his head and watched as Moanna rolled her eyes and followed her mother out of the room.

--

"Yes mother?" Moanna said as they came out of the room. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Well my dear. I have some good news. Your cousin Bella is coming to visit for a while. I'm sure the two will have a wonderful time together." Her mother was smiling thinking her daughter would be happy at this news.

Moanna sighed her mother might know her well but she seemed oblivious when it came to Bella. Moanna had only met her for a few minutes but from that experience she didn't want to see her cousin again. She didn't want to say anything mean though so she replied. "When will she be here?"

"She'll be here later on today. You should go and get ready."

"Mother, I'm in the middle of a lesson!"

Her mother laughed good heartedly. "You know my dear, you are one of the few teenagers I know that willingly want lessons. Let me see…. "The queen looked over her daughter. "You look presentable enough to see your cousin. Very well you may return to your lesson and I'll call you when your cousin is here."

"Thank you mother." Moanna replied giving her mother a small curtsy. That sent her mother off chuckling. Once she was gone Moanna clenched her fists to stop herself from screaming, composed herself and walked back into the room.

The Faun looked up from the book he had been reading giving her an odd look. Moanna was used to this though as he had been giving her odd looks for the past month. She had somewhat gotten used to them.

"My cousins coming to visit." Moanna said breaking the silence of the room.

"Bella?"

"Yes. But mother said that we can still continue the lesson until she gets here."  
"Very well. Now come over here and repeat after me."

oOoOo

The lesson was interrupted after another hour by the arrival of Bella. A servant arrived at the room to get Moanna. The Faun said that he had to go do something which made Moanna jealous that he didn't have to meet Bella.

Once they reached the front of the castle Moanna saw Bella surrounded by bags. The sight of the bags annoyed her more then seeing Bella because that meant that Bella would most likely be staying for a long time.

"Oh hello Moanna dear, it's so wonderful to see you! I was just so happy that I was able to come and visit again so soon. You simply must show me around the castle!"

"Oh yes dear." the queen spoke up. "Take Bella on a tour of the castle and the grounds. I don't think she's seen it all before."

"Yes mother."

oOoOo

The tour actually went better then Moanna had thought it would. That would be because Bella talked the entire time and she just had to point out whatever point at the castle they were at.

However once they were outside in the grounds the topic turned to what seemed to be Bella's favorite topic. Marriage. Or at least bragging about how many suitors she had.

"Well there's Prince Hanison and Prince Marthelm and Lord Bartholomew….or was it Lord Bartholow?.. I can never keep them all straight." Bella laughed. "What about you Moanna, how many suitors do you have?"

"None." Moanna replied seriously. "I do not want to marry for a long time, if ever."

"Not marry? Oh you silly girl! That's part of being a princess and one of the more amusing parts. My dear you will not believe the amusement you can get watching men competing for your hand. I find it quite entertaining. But don't worry I'm sure you'll have lots of suitors soon. Then you can spend time with them instead of that horrible Faun of yours."

Moanna turned to face Bella. "I told you not to insult my friend." She said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, yes I know, I know. I just worry about you sometimes. You shouldn't spend so much time with him."

Moanna was still trying to stop herself from slapping that infuriating smile of Bella's face. "We should go back inside so you can unpack."

"Very well Moanna dear. Lead the way!"

oOoOo

They made their way back into the castle and into the room Bella was staying in. It was right next to Moanna's room which was good and bad. It was bad because, well because it meant that Bella was far to close to Moanna's liking. It was good because it meant Moanna could go and get a book with fairy language pronunciation from her room and was practicing while Bella unpacked her many suitcases.

"Moanna what on earth are you muttering over there?' Bella asked as hung up dresses.

"I'm practicing a language I'm learning. It's the language of the fairies." Moanna said while flipping through the book.

"How quaint! But really come and help me pick a dress out for tonight wont you?"

So Moanna rolled her eyes and went over to help Bella. This really just entailed listening to Bella talk about all the places she had worn certain dresses. It was clear that Bella had a very high opinion of herself.

oOoOo

After several excruciatingly boring hours of listening to Bella talk it was time to go down for diner. At dinner there was a strange young man there as well. He introduced himself as Prince Stephan. He seemed to be trying to engage Moanna in conversation a lot. Moanna thought he seemed almost as full of himself as Bella, but not quite. No one was that vain. He was nice looking but as far as Moanna was concerned she would be quite happy to see the end of him when dinner was over.

-

After dinner however she was talking to her mother and Bella outside in the garden.

"…and what did you think of Prince Stephan my dear?" Her mother asked.

"He's okay…I guess…--  
"Oh I think he's gorgeous and so brave!" Bella gushed. "Did you hear his stories? Moanna you better be careful I don't steal him away." She laughed her high pitched fake laugh.

Moanna was confused. "Steal him away from me? He isn't mine." Something in her mind clicked just as her mother answered.

"My dear he's one of your suitors!"

So Moanna spent the rest of the night feeling miserable.

Someone else had overheard the conversation and left to be alone in their misery as well. Well they were mostly alone, the fairies had an annoying habit of following the Faun whenever he was sad as they tried to cheer him up. Tonight however nothing they did helped.

So both Moanna and the Faun spent that night feeling miserable for the same reason. Though neither one knew it…yet.

-----------------

**Yah, long chapter. And I have introduced a suitor! I hope you liked Bella's suitor's names I made most of them up them up on the spot if you hadn't guessed.**

**I hope you liked the chapter and remember...Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Pan's Labyrinth and I am not making any money from it….wouldn't that be cool though!

**A/N- Sorry aga****in for the wait. School and work…what can I say. (Please don't kill me is probably a good start!). Remember to read and review! **

Chapter Three: Misunderstandings

The next morning Moanna was sitting in her room. She was supposed to be going down for breakfast. She didn't want to though; she knew that her suitor and her cousin Bella would be downstairs. It had been a week and the two of them seemed in no hurry to leave. She was also trying to remember a strange dream she had the night before. Dreams were sometimes her old memories making themselves known to her. The problem was that until she remembered all of it her dream might simply be a dream.

Her thoughts were cut short as Bella came walking into the room.

"Oh Moanna are you not coming down for breakfast? Prince Stephan is there waiting for you. Please walk down with me."

Moanna sighed. "Yes Bella, I'm coming." She got up and followed Bella down to the dining hall. Bella talked all the way down about Prince Stephan. Moanna didn't mind as she was starting to perfect the art of tuning Bella out. At breakfast she learned to extend this new talent to Stephan. He seemed to enjoy talking about anything as long as he was the one in control of the conversation.

At breakfast Moanna looked over Stephan closely. She felt she was right with her original observations. He was good looking, bold, and charismatic and Moanna found him of no interest to her. Truth be told she wasn't sure what she was looking for when it came to love. She had always thought of it as something that would happen to her later, when she was older.

She sat through breakfast thinking this over. What did she look for in a man? Someone who was intelligent she thought as she overheard Stephan say something about history she knew was untrue. Someone who was kind and most importantly someone she would be happy with. But from Bella's stories about her own suitors it seemed to Moanna that most of the eligible men seemed to be mostly the same as Stephan.

- - - -

After breakfast she attempted to break away form everyone else. To her dismay Prince Stephan caught up with her.

"Princess Moanna. Where are you going? I thought it was agreed that we would be going for a walk through the gardens on this fine morning?"

So that's what's she'd agreed to when she'd zoned out and was nodding her head all through breakfast. She attempted to look guilty but was just desperately trying not to laugh at how distressed he looked. "I'm sorry but I have to go and met with the Faun. It's time for my lessons." Moanna turned away, not before seeing the look of utter amazement on his face. It was clear that he had probably never been turned down before.

She only got about a foot away though before her mother had caught up with her. She had Stephan with her.

"My dear why don't you go for a walk with Stephan? It's a wonderful day out. You could go down by the lake."

"Mother, I told the Faun I would meet him after breakfast."

"But my dear Prince Stephan is our guest." Moanna noted the tone her mother was using, It was one that said that she wasn't about to be said no to. "You can meet up with the Faun after your walk. I'll go tell him that you can't make it."

Moanna sighed. "Very well mother." She turned to the much happier looking Stephan. She thought he looked a little smug as well. She watched her mother walk off wishing she could go with her.

oOoOo

The Queen was walking up the staircase when she met Bella.

"Oh, hello your majesty." Bella smiled. "Where are you off to?"

"Hello Bella. I'm just going to tell the Faun that Moanna will not be able to go to her lesson this morning. She's going for a walk with Prince Stephan."

"Oh how lovely!" Bella clapped her hands. With a falsely cheerful look on her face. The Queen didn't seem to notice though.

"Yes it is. I think that he and my dear Moanna will be very happy together. It's so wonderful. I'm sure he will make her very happy. My husband will be so pleased. I am going to talk to him after I see the Faun."

"I know, why don't you go tell the King right now. I can deliver your message to the Faun.

The Queen smiled thinking how kind her niece was. "Very well, please tell him that Moanna will not be able to come see him till later. He'll be in the third room to the left." With that she went back down the stairs to look for her husband.

Bella watched the Queen go and smiled to herself. Then once she was sure the Queen was out of sight she went up the stairs and turned right and went to her room.

oOoOo

The Faun was waiting in the classroom for Moanna. They were continuing to work on the language of the fairies. He didn't know why Moanna insisted on learning fairy. They got rather annoying as they talked quite a bit. In fairness though they were very fond of him. They lived in his forest and helped him protect it. He looked around the room wondering what was keeping Moanna.

She had said that she was going to meet him there after she'd had breakfast. He knew that it took them longer to eat breakfast when they had guests but surely they would be finished by now.

He went to the door to look down the hallway. Moanna wasn't anywhere in sight. She was rarely late for a lesson and he was starting to worry about her. He decided to check for her outside.

--

The gardens were empty as the King and Queen were busy holding meetings. When he turned around to go back to the castle he was annoyed to find that Bella had walked into the garden. Knowing fully well what she thought of him he expected to be ignored and so was surprised when she started to talk to him. He did catch the slightly repulsed look she tried to hide with a fake smile though.

"They're such a cute couple, aren't they?" Bella smiled pointing at two people down at the lake.

The Faun looked at her suspiciously. "Who are you talking about?"

Bella's smile seemed to get bigger with his remark. "Why Prince Stephan and Moanna of course. Look at them, they're the perfect match. I mean she was talking about how much she likes him just this morning. I'm sure that they'll be getting married." She was going to go on but as the sound of laughter drifted up from the lake she turned to find that the Faun had started to walk away. She smiled evilly, everything was falling in place.

-

oOoOo

Down at the lake Moanna was wondering if Stephan ever ran out of pointless things to talk about. To his credit he did notice she was getting bored after a while. The slightly glazed over look on her face might have been a hint. So he was currently trying to get Moanna to talk about herself. This would normally be a nice thing do to but it wasn't earning Stephan any points. All it was doing was giving Moanna a chance to find out that as well as self absorbed he was a male chauvinist.

"So my dear Moanna. If you don't sew what do you do to take up your time?"

"I read." Moanna replied picking up a rock from the shore. "I have lessons, I go outside. Lot's of things." When she found the right rock shape she threw it out on the lake and watched it skip as she listened to Stephan.

"It's more lady like to sew you know. You should meet my sister, she loves to sew. I'm sure she could teach you."

"I didn't say I couldn't sew." Moanna replied irritably throwing a rock. "I just prefer to do other things."

"..Well what are you learning now?" Stephan asked quickly.

"The language of the fairies."

"Um…can you speak it?"

"A little …" Moanna looked over at Stephan suspiciously; he seemed to be trying to make up for his insult on her sewing skills. She could use this to her advantage. "Can you speak it?"

"Um, no actually I can not." He seemed a little reluctant to admit there was something he couldn't do. "There are no fairies in my kingdom. I doubt that I will ever need to know. Can you say something for me?"

Moanna smirked. "Very well, in fairy you would be called ….._lodaunta"_

"I assume that means Prince." Stephan said puffing out his chest. "I shall have to remember that one.

Moanna restrained from laughing. In truth _lodaunta_ was the fairy equivalent of idiot. Not that Stephan would ever know that.

"I know." Stephan exclaimed suddenly. "Why don't you call me that as a nickname." He seemed very pleased with the idea. Moanna took one look at his face turned around and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Stephen looked perplexed. "Moanna, will you let me in on the joke?"

"….never….mind…" Moanna said as she calmed herself. "It doesn't matter…." she trailed off. For a second she had thought she had seen the Faun up in the castle gardens. It must have been a trick of the light or something as the garden appeared to be empty.

oOoOo

The Faun walked out of the garden before Moanna saw him. He didn't wish her to think he was spying on her. That Bella...he had seen the look on her face. She knew how he felt about Moanna. She had been showing him that deliberately. He wasn't surprised; many people did not like fauns. It was not the first time and would definitely not be the last time that someone would treat him poorly.

What he was surprised about was what he'd seen. Moanna was walking…laughing with the Prince. He supposed he should have expected that, she was going to be married soon. She would leave with her husband and he would never see her again.

He had just recently admitted to himself that his feelings for her ran deeper then friendship. It didn't matter though, she would be married to a Prince and the way things were going it might even be this….Prince Stephan.

The Faun realized that he had never hated anyone as much as Stephan. He wondered what Moanna thought of the Prince. They looked to be getting along well. She had even missed a lesson to walk with him and Moanna never missed a lesson. The Faun wasn't mad at her though, all his anger was directed at the Prince.

-

He blinked out of his daze and discovered he had walked all the way to the forest. Sighing deeply he looked back at the castle. He didn't know when Moanna was going to be back. He didn't want to have to be a friend and listen to her talk about the Prince. That would do nothing to help his breaking heart. And it was breaking as he went deeper into the forest, wishing that Moanna didn't have to be married….at least not to a prince.

oOoOo

It was shortly after noon when Moanna had managed to pry herself away from Stephan. To her dismay Bella quickly pulled her over to talk to her. Moanna was quite certain that she was going to be talked to death.

"Oh Moanna, I'm sure the two of you will be so happy together!" Bella gushed. That brought Moanna back into the real world.

"What are you talking about Bella? I never said that I was going to marry him."

"Why of course not. It's too early for that yet. You like him though, I can tell. You'll be a beautiful bride. Of course I'll be at your wedding. I'm sure it's going to be wonderful. Just as wonderful as your Prince."

Moanna just stared as Bella rambled on. Did everyone think that she was getting married to Stephan? More importantly, did Stephan think they were getting married? She hoped not. She really did not want to get married to him.

After an hour or so of listening to Bella talk, Moanna finally got away. Her mother walked by the door and she made an excuse to go after her.

"Mother, wait please!" Moanna called out as she came running down the hall. Her mother turned to face her. Moanna what have I told you about running in the castle?"

"Sorry mother."

"That's all right my dear, now what was it that you wanted?"

"….." She should have thought of a question before she ran out of the room…. "How is the baby?"

Her mother laughed. Patting herself where there was a small but visible budge. "You're as bad as your father. I wouldn't be surprised if one day he decides to look me in my room until I give birth. I'm only three months pregnant you know."

"Yes mother." Moanna smiled. She was getting better about not pestering her mother about her health as she had done the first month she had known about the baby.

"Good. Now, I'm sure you're of to meet with the Faun so I'll let you go. Ask Bella where he might be. I got her to tell him you were going to come later." With that the Queen walked away. Moanna went back to the room she had so recently escaped from.

"Bella, did the Faun tell you if he was going to meet me somewhere?"

Bella looked up from the bed. "Oh I'm sorry dear. He said he couldn't see you for a while. I think he had things to do."

Moanna looked at Bella oddly she didn't think the Faun talked like that. "He said that?"

"Well I'm just re-wording it but that's the general idea."

"Oh…."

"Now dear why don't you have some fun with me this afternoon? If that silly faun is too busy that's his loss."

And so Moanna added an afternoon of boredom to her morning. She was quite happy when they had supper and she slipped away to be by herself. She wished she could talk to the Faun but she didn't know where he was.

oOoOo

Late that night Bella snuck out of her room. She glanced at the door to Moanna's room but she could hear her sleeping so it was quite safe. She went into an empty room on the far side of the castle. She sat there tapping her fingers, waiting. Just then the door opened and Prince Stephan walked into the room.

"Finally." Bella said irritably. "Would you care to explain yourself?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your utter failure to get Moanna to like you…even the smallest bit! You're hopeless, she's more interested in that faun of hers then she is of you!"

Stephan looked insulted. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I happen to think I'm making very good progress."

Bella just rolled her eyes. "Well you know the plan for tomorrow don't you?"

"Yes."

"Good, were sticking to that one. Try not to mess this up." Bella walked out of the room and snuck back to her room. Tomorrow, she thought, tomorrow that idiot Prince might actually make some progress.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Well I hope you liked the chapter. As you can see a plot is actually forming. Leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4: In Dreams

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Pan's Labyrinth or any of its characters. I do however own Bella and Prince Stephan…..hmm...I wonder if I can trade them in.

**A/N-**** Well not much to say but hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Also thank you again to the people who reviewed. Especially those who did so anonymously. As I can't reply with my thanks I'll say it here. Thanks!**

**Please remember to leave a review!**

Chapter Four: In Dreams

------- ------- ------ ------ -----

_She was running through the tall grass towards a forest. It had always been close to the castle but she had never been in it before. Her parents__ always said that dangerous things lived there but she was six and things like that just made her want to explore it even more._

_- _

_It was dark, so dark. She looked around and only saw tree's surrounding her. She didn't know where she was and the noise was scaring her. She tripped on a root sticking out of the ground and scrapped her knees and her hands. _

_-_

_She was crying now__, curled up under a tree. She was cold, tired and scared. She heard something strange in the darkness, it was something coming closer….she whimpered and tightened herself into a ball._

_-_

_She heard a voice above her ask if she was lost. It wasn't a scary voice though so she looked up---_

"**Moanna wake up now!!"**

Moanna bolt upright out of bed. She looked wildly around and saw Bella standing in front of her. "What did you do that for Bella?" Moanna said catching her breath.

Bella ignored her. "Don't tell me you forgot what day it is." She didn't wait for Moanna to respond. "It's race day!"

Moanna blinked, she had forgotten. Great….just great. Today there were race's being held at the lake and the royal family would be making an appearance. It wasn't anything important but they showed up every year to watch it and it grew into a tradition.

"So, I was thinking you could wear this dress." Bella was saying. "I'm sure Stephan will love it. Oh the two of you are so adorable together."

Moanna tuned her out as she sat on her bed. That dream, it was so familiar. She was sure she had been recalling a memory. If only her cousin hadn't woken her up. Who had been talking to her in the forest? She just wanted to back to sleep to find out but she sighed and got up. "Yes Bella, I am getting up and as soon as you leave the room I'll get dressed."

"Good." Bella smirked as she walked out of the room. "Now do hurry. We're to be down by the lake in an hour."

oOoOo

Bella walked down to the lake watching the people set up. She walked over behind the bleachers.

After a few minutes she came back with a satisfied smile on her face.

-- -- -- --

Moanna was waiting with her parent's in front of the lake. Her father was making a speech for the opening of the race. It was boring but since they were standing in front of the large crowd she did get a chance to look for the Faun. She didn't expect to see him though as he didn't like crowds.

Once the race's started they made their way to the bleachers for the nobles. As royalty they sat the very top of the bleachers. Stephan had found her at that time and was talking to her non-stop. Moanna was glad when they reached their seats that she had an excuse to stop listening to him. The people racing in this race were rowers and they proved to be much better entertainment then Stephan.

Soon the crowd's became exited and the bleachers were shaking. Moanna didn't notice until the end of the bench she was sitting on gave way. She started to fall to the side and screamed.

"Moanna!" Her mother yelled as she saw her daughter fall.

Just fast enough Stephan reached out and grabbed Moanna by the arm. He pulled her back onto the bleacher. He then helped her down onto the ground. Her mother followed them down.

"Moanna are you okay?" Her mother was distraught. The bleachers were high up and a fall like the one Moanna almost had would have done considerable harm. If she hadn't had her neck broken on impact. "Please tell me you're okay."

"I'm….fine." Moanna replied still a little shaky. "I…think."

"Oh, thank you Stephan, thank you." The Queen was in tears.

"Your majesty." Stephan said looking around at the staring crowds. "I think we should maybe go back up to the castle."

The Queen looked around and noticed the people. "Very well. Please accompany us to the castle."

They made their way up from the lake. Moanna was visibly shaken and was hanging onto Stephan's arm. A slight part of her was thinking on how embarrassing she looked but she really wasn't thinking anything coherent. She was staring straight ahead and so she didn't notice someone was watching them on the way into the castle.

oOoOo

The Faun had seen what had happened at the lake. He'd nearly felt his heart stop when Moanna fell. When she was saved though he allowed himself to breathe again. He would have died if anything had happened to her.

As he watched Moanna, the Queen and Stephan make their way up to the castle he noticed that Moanna was hanging onto Stephan's arm. He tried not to care but he couldn't help it. It looked like Moanna really did like Stephan. He turned around bitterly as he didn't want to see anymore.

oOoOo

Inside the castle the Queen insisted that Moanna rest. She and the Stephan were taking Moanna up to her room when they bumped into Bella standing outside the door.

"Oh, Moanna. I just heard what happened! Are you all right? You were so lucky Prince Stephan was there!"

The Queen looked fondly at Stephan. "Yes, I'm very glad that she had you there Stephan. I don't even want to think of what might have happened." She shuddered at the thought.

"I was doing what anyone would have done." Stephan said with false modesty. "But I am glad that I was able to save such a…beautiful young women." He lifted Moanna's hand and gave it a kiss. "But now you must rest, my dear."

Moanna only nodded amazed by the display in front of her. She realized that if she did go into her room to rest then she wouldn't have to spend the time with either Bella or Stephan. "Very well…and thank you…for saving me Stephan." She said a little awkwardly.

"It was my pleasure Moanna."

Moanna went into her room and lay down on her bed. It was only twelve and already her day had gone from normal to out of control. That fall had scared her a lot more then she let on. She didn't need to rest though, what she wanted was someone to talk to, to share her fears with. More than anything she wanted to talk to the Faun.

She needed to talk to him. Her life was becoming one tangled mess. She took out her frustration by punching a pillow. She didn't want to marry Stephan just because she was expected to marry a prince. He was boring, cared nothing about her and was generally an idiot. Not at all like the Faun.

Moanna suddenly went stiff. Where had that thought come from? No, no she hadn't thought that… couldn't have….but did she?

Just then the door opened quietly. It was Bella holding a cup of tea. "You're mother thought you might want something to help you sleep." She passed the cup to Moanna who was looking at her suspiciously. "I think you and Stephan will be very happy together."

Moanna looked up from the tea she was staring at. "I don't think we will be." She said quietly. "I will not marry him." She sipped her tea, missing the outraged look on Bella's face.

"Oh, well I'm sure you're just a bit rattled by the fall. Of course you're going to marry Stephan." With that Bella walked out of the room, leaving Moanna behind to wonder why Bella seemed so set on seeing her married to Stephan.

- -- -- -

After finishing her tea Moanna started to drift to sleep.

- -- -- -

_She was curled in a ball under the tree when a voice asked her if she was lost. She looked up to see a funny looking creature gazing down at her. _

"_My dear are you lost?" It repeated. She nodded wiping her eyes. The creature's voice was kind sounding and even though he was strange looking she seemed to know she could trust him._

"_Well come with me my dear and I'm sure we can find out where you came from. But fir__st we must clean off those scratches." He helped her up of the ground and she held tightly onto his hand as they began to walk._

"_What__ is your name child?" He asked looking down at her as they walked. _

"_Moanna." _

"_I see, now Moanna how did you come to my woods?"_

"_I was exploring…and then I got lost." Moanna bit back tears. "I didn't know they were your woods…I'm sorry."_

"_That's quite all right.__ I happen to share these woods with many creatures. You can see one right now, look."_

_They had reached a stream and Moanna looked to where he was pointing. She gasped. "What is it?" _

_There was a small creature flying in front of her. It looked like a little person with wings._

"_This is a fairy. There are many that live in my forest." Moanna watched the fairy as it flew off back into the woods. "Now come over here my dear and wash those scrapes."_

_He had produced a piece of cloth from somewhere and proceeded to clean the dirt off of Moanna's hands and knees. Moanna leaned against him feeling safer then she had been in a while. _

"_What's your name?" She asked looking up at him. He paused for a moment before replying. _

"_I have been called many things but I am simply a Faun and that is what you may call me."_

_Moanna nodded solemnly. She may only have been six but she was smart for her age and knew that names were important._

_Once the Faun was finished washing off her scratches he turned to Moanna. "Now Moanna. Do you remember where you entered the forest?" _

_Moanna thought__. "It was by my house." _

"_Well what can you tell me about your house?"_

"_It's a castle." _

_The Faun looked down at her oddly then smiled. "Well then I'm positive I know where that is." He held out his hand and Moanna smiled and grabbed it. _

_-_

_They reached the end of the forest and Moanna's face light up as she saw the castle. "I'm home!" She exclaimed then hugged the Faun. "Thank-you!" The Faun stiffened at first but awkwardly patted her head. _"_It was nothing."_

"_Stand back from the princess!" A voice yelled out from nearby. Moanna looked up to see the head of the guards standing with her parents._

"_Oh Moanna!" Her mother cried. "I thought we'd never see you again." _

"_You there." The King yelled at the Faun. "Unhand my daughter at once!"_

"_You heard your King." The guard said coming closer with his sword drawn. "Let her go."_

_-_

_Moanna was confused by everything. Why were they yelling at her friend?_

"_Leave him alone!" Moanna yelled clinging closer to the Faun. "He helped me when I got lost. He's my friend!" _

_There was a silence and the head of the guard looked to the King for instruction. The King motioned for him to put away his weapon and he did, though slowly with his eyes never leaving the Faun._

_The King and Queen approached Moanna and the Faun. _

"_I fear we might have acted a little rashly." The Queen said smiling. "Please accept our apologies and our greatest thanks for returning our daughter to us."_

_The Faun bowed his head. "It was my pleasure your majesty and do not worry. I am well aware that parents are always very cautious when it comes to their children." _

_Happy that they weren't being mean to the Faun. Moanna ran over and hugged her mother. "I got lost Mommy!"_

"_I know my dear." She turned to her husband. "We really do need to find her a tutor to keep her out of trouble."_

_The Faun had been listening took that moment to speak up. "If you are in need of a tutor I would be happy to offer my services."_

_There was another moment of silence. While the King and Queen looked at each other. Fauns were very wise creatures but having one volunteer to teach a human was unheard of. They looked down at Moanna who was putting on her best begging look._

"_Very well." The King replied then turned to his daughter. "Now, Moanna I expect you to behave for your new tutor, is that clear? No running off exploring by yourself like you did today."_

_Moanna bowed her head in "Yes father."_

"_That's my girl. Now why don't you go show your tutor around the castle."_

_Moanna grinned and grabbed the Fauns hand. "Come on, I can show you my room and the kitchen and the--" Her words were cut off as they went around the corner._

_- -- -- - _

_Later that night Moanna was listening to the Faun tell her a story. When he finished he got up. "Where are you going?" Moanna asked. _

"_I am returning to my home."_

"_Are you coming back?" Moanna asked frantically._

_The Faun chuckled. "Yes, I'll be back tomorrow."_

_Moanna jumped of the bench. "And the day after that, and they day after that?_

"_Yes. Those as well. I'll be here as long as you want be to be."_

"_Good." Moanna proclaimed. "I'll always want you to be here." She hugged him. "You're my best friend!" _

_- -- -- - -- -- - -- -- -_

Moanna woke up normally form this sleep. She checked the clock in her room, it was three twenty. She had slept away most of the day…. but that dream. She finally remembered how she had met the Faun. She still wasn't sure what she was going to do about the whole Stephan mess but the dream did her remind her of one thing. The Faun was her best friend, even now that she was older. He always would be her friend. She knew he would take her side when she told her parents she didn't want to marry Stephan.

She wondered why her mother would think they'd make a good match. True he was handsome but she really didn't care for him at all. She'd rather marry the Faun. Now that would be much better then marrying Stephan….she stopped, realizing her thoughts were again going into forbidden territory. What was going on with her? She was thinking about her best friend…in a definitely non friendship way.

She moaned pushing her face into her pillow realizing that she had just given herself something else to worry about.

oOoOo

Bella was waiting for Stephan in the gardens outside. She sat on a bench fuming, she was mad and someone was going to pay. And that someone had just walked into the garden. Stephan walked over to Bella. "Well that went well." He said cheerily. "I'm sure Moanna must have fallen for me by now."

"Guess again." Bella snarled. "She told me that she wouldn't marry you."

Stephan gaped at her. "Why not, I mean…I saved her life!"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Well good job but she still doesn't like you. We have to work faster."

"What's the rush anyway? I mean we don't have a deadline you know."

"Yes we do, you idiot." Bella smacked him on the arm. "You must have noticed that, that disgusting faun is in love with her. It's pitifully obvious but Moanna doesn't seem to notice."

"So you mean—"

"Yes if Moanna realizes that her faun's in love with her then all our plans are for nothing."

"I find that quite insulting." Stephan humphed. "I think she's insane if she would want an ugly faun when she could have someone like me." He flexed his muscles while Bella sighed.

"Yes, very nice now lets get to the plan. Putting her in danger worked once. One more time shouldn't seem too suspicious. So at five tonight I want you to---"

oOoOo

It was around four fifty when the Faun was walking into the palace gardens. He didn't know why he was there. Well in a way he did. He wanted to see Moanna but wasn't sure if he actually had the confidence. He didn't want to hear her tell him she was in love with Stephan.

Just as he was thinking that, Stephan ran into the garden almost knocking him over.

"Hey watch where you're going buddy!" Stephan was going to keep going but then he realized who he'd bumped into. "You!"

"Yes?" The Faun asked warily.

"Stay away from my future wife."

The Faun blinked. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said stay away from Moanna. Everyone knows you're in love with her so just leave her alone. She's going to marry me and there's nothing you can do about it." Stephan sneered and angry at not getting a response went on. "Did you think that anyone as beautiful as Moanna would love a thing like you? You're hideous and I'm handsome, do the math." A thought struck Stephan and he smiled evilly. "She even has a pet name for me. She calls me…..lodaunta!" With that parting he left the Faun sanding there in silence.

_Lodaunta_….that was fairy for idiot. Why would Moanna call Stephan an idiot? Hope filled him, did that mean that Moanna wasn't in love with Stephan? The hope died quickly though, even if Moanna didn't love Stephan, what Stephan said was true. Moanna would never love something like him. It would never happen…..his thoughts were cut off as he heard screams coming from the castle.

He ran to there appearing in a sitting room just in time to see the Queen faint. He looked to see what had happened and saw Moanna unconscious on the ground, blood on her forehead.

- - - - - - -

**Cliff hanger! But aside from that I hope you liked it. Remember be kind and review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Many Conversations

**Disclaimer- Again I must say that I do not own Pan's Labyrinth…I don't even own a copy of the movie. ****Woe is me…...**

**A/N- First of all, thanks to the people who reviewed! Your review's make sure I keep writing quickly. **

**Ugh, I hate thinking up chapter names! I finally have a general outline for the rest of the story! **

**Remember to read and review! Enjoy…..**

Chapter Five: Many Conversations

The room was buzzing with peoples voices. The King rushed over to his daughter then to his wife when she fainted. Two of the Queen's friends went over to her and using the smelling salts they always carried with them, helped her come to. Someone else had gone to fetch the royal physician.

The Faun by that time was over by Moanna. He checked her pulse, she was only unconscious. He breathed a sigh of relief, he had thought for one horrible moment she was dead.

"What happened here?" The Faun looked up to see the physician. He was a middle aged man called Dr. Blightly. He was one of the few people that actually showed the Faun any respect.

"I believe that a vase fell on her head." The Faun said solemnly. "I wasn't here when it happened though." He watched as Dr. Blightly examined Moanna's head.

"Well it doesn't seem to be too bad." He took out his bag, whipped the blood off Moanna and started to wrap a bandage around the cut on her forehead. "The cut's not very deep. The vase must have only scratched her. No the only thing that we might have to worry about is a concussion. Now help me carry her to her room will you."

Bella who had just walked into the room stopped and stared. She then glared at Stephan who was standing embarrassedly in a corner.

"Why don't you get Prince Stephan to help you carry Moanna up." Bella suggested with her best innocent look on. "Instead of the faun."

Dr. Blightly looked over at Bella sternly. "Princess Bella, I have looked after people in this castle for over 60 years and if I say that I want the Fauns help carrying Moanna upstairs then that's exactly what I want."

Bella was taken aback by the mans reply. She was not used to people talking to her like that. Before she could reply angrily though the Faun had carefully picked up Moanna and he and Dr. Blightly walked out of the room.

oOoOo

In Moanna's room the Faun laid her gently on the bed. He was going to ask Dr. Blightly something when the King and Queen came rushing in.

"Oh, my poor daughter!" The Queen was crying. "Please tell me she is all right."

"Calm your self my dear." The King said patting her on the shoulder. "Remember the baby. I'm sure she's fine." But he too looked nervously at Dr. Blightly.

"How is she?" Bella exclaimed as she and Stephan came into the room.

"Well as I said before." Dr. Blightly spoke up. "She should be fine. I'm going to have to check on her when she wakes up though. Now someone should stay with her."

"I will." The Queen said.

"Your majesty. You've just had a shock. You should be resting."

"I'll stay with her." Stephan said after being elbowed by Bella. He tried to look devastated. "I want to be there for her…now that she's in pain."

The Queen smiled at Stephan while the Faun looked irritated. Dr. Blightly noticed both looks. "Actually young man, you were there when the vase fell. I'd like to talk to you about what happened. You might be able to give me some insight on how hard she was hit. So come with me won't you?" He turned towards the Queen. "Also you, your majesty need rest."

The Queen sighed "Very well. But tell me the moment she wakes up." She and the King left the room.

Bella and Stephan sill stood in the room. "I think Stephan should stay with Moanna." Bella said with her arms folded.

"No, no. I need to ask him a few questions." Dr. Blightly voice was firm and he took Stephan's arm and led him to the door. Bella followed, very angry.

"Now, Faun when she wakes up come and get me. She should be waking up in an hour or two."

The Faun nodded and sat down in a chair by Moanna's bed.

Dr. Blightly shooed Bella and Stephan out the door. He looked back and saw the Faun looking down at Moanna and he smiled and quietly closed the door.

oOoOo

Once Dr. Blightly had finished asking Stephan questions he left Bella and Stephan alone in the room.

"What happened?" Bella exclaimed when they were alone. "You were supposed to SAVE HER! Not stand there like an idiot!"

"I tried! All right, you just did it too early. I didn't get there in time!"

Bella looked around them. "Be quiet, someone might hear us!" She sighed shaking her head. "Very well we have to make due with what we have. You will be attentive to her because she is hurt. Most importantly we can't let that faun alone with her for too long. Okay?"

"Yes, I know. I know."

"Good, do this right and you might actually be able to be King one day."

-

A figure walked away from the door just before Bella and Stephan came out.

"What was that?" Bella asked looking around.

"What?"

"I thought I saw something...never mind." They both walked off.

oOoOo

Moanna blinked, everything was blurry and her head was pounding. There was also something on her head. Her eyes started to clear and she was able to see her surroundings. She was lying on her bed, she looked up and saw the Faun looking down at her.

"How are you feeling?" The Faun asked her quietly.

"My head hurts." Moanna admitted. "But aside from that I feel fine." She touched the bandage on her head. "What happened?"

"It appears that you were hit on the by a vase. Your head is bandaged as you can see."

Moanna's grimaced as her head sent another bolt of pain. The Faun got up. "I'm supposed to go get Dr. Blightly now that you're awake." He stopped at the door and said a little awkwardly. "I'm glad you're all right...Moanna." Then left quickly.

Moanna stared at the door and shook her head. She remembered standing in the room but nothing after that. She supposed she was lucky that she hadn't lost her memory. That would have been horrible as she was just getting it back in the first place. She realized with a jolt that she still hadn't gotten a chance to tell the Faun that she remembered when they first met. He'd even been alone in the room with her. Though to her defense he did leave fairly quickly.

-

She waited for about twenty minutes before the Faun returned with Dr. Blightly. She heard them talking for about five minutes before they came into the room. She couldn't hear what they were saying though and didn't want to be caught eavesdropping. So she just waited for them to come in.

"Hello Moanna." Dr. Blightly smiled. "How are you feeling?" He got out his doctor's bag and started to pull things out.

"Fine. It's just my head that hurts."

"No wonder. You got quite a hit on the head. You're not nauseas are you?"

"No."

"Any dizziness, blurred vision?"

"No."

"That's good." Dr. Blightly finished what he was doing and poured some medicine onto a spoon. "Just take this then."

Moanna took the spoon and quickly swallowed the liquid. Dr. Blightly had been looking after her when she was sick for as long as she could remember and most of the medicine he gave her tasted horrible. This one was no different. Moanna wrinkled her face. "Ugh, why does it always have to taste...so bad?"

"That's how you know it's working. Now Moanna, you're going to have to take it easy for about a week or so. Tell me if you start getting dizzy or nauseous."

"I will."

"Good, now I'm off to tell your mother the good news." He saw Moanna's expression. "Don't worry, you need rest. I tell her she can come and see you after."

Moanna smiled, her mother meant well but whenever something bad happened to Moanna she tended to become rather over protective.

-

Once Dr. Blightly had packed up and was leaving the room Moanna looked at the Faun who was standing by the door. He looked like he was starting to leave so Moanna spoke up.

"Will you stay with me for a while?"

He looked at her and gave her a small smile. "Of course."

Dr. Blightly chuckled as he left the room earning him a glare from the Faun.

-

The Faun went over and sat on the chair next to Moanna's bed. There was an awkward silence. Moanna hadn't seen the Faun in two days but it felt much longer thanks to everything that had happened. Moanna remembered something and spoke up.

"I remembered you know."

The Faun looked at her puzzled. "What did you remember?"

"How I met you."

The Faun said nothing. He remembered that meeting as well.

"You never told me why you volunteered to stay you know." Moanna continued, looking at the Faun closely when he stayed silent. "Why did you?"

"You were an interesting girl." The Faun replied looking away. "Not many people, even a child would want to be friends with a Faun." He smiled looking back at her. "The fairies took a liking to you as well."

"Oh," Moanna knew that last bit was him trying to steer clear of an awkward subject. She wasn't sure what to say but she'd wanted to talk to him about Stephan.

-

"Do you think I should marry Stephan?" The Faun looked at her shocked when she said this. He wanted to say that she shouldn't but instead he replied. "You should do whatever makes you happiest."

-

Moanna smiled. He was probably the only person who would tell her that. "I don't want to marry him."

The Faun looked over at her. "Well then do not."

Moanna laughed. "I'm glad you're here. I feel we haven't talked in a long time."

The Faun agreed with this. It seemed that every time he tried to talk with Moanna she was with Bella or Stephan. At least he knew now that she didn't like him.

"Well if you don't mind me asking. Why don't you want to marry Stephan?"

Moanna grew serious. "I don't love him. I can barely tolerate him. If I marry I want it to be for love."

"Do you love anyone now?"

-

The Faun hadn't meant to ask that but it had just slipped out. Before Moanna could say anything however the door was flung open and Bella and Stephan walked in.

"Oh hello Moanna!" Bella called out disguising a frown at the sight of the Faun. "I've brought you your Prince. I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about." She looked at the Faun pointedly. "We should leave them alone, shouldn't we?"

The Faun got up at this remark to Moanna's annoyance. He could see her out of the corner of his eye. He was happy she wanted him to stay but he had something he needed to discuss with Bella. "I hope you are better soon Moanna." He smiled and then went out of the room fallowed by Bella.

oOoOo

Once they were outside the room Bella walked across the hall into her own room. The Faun fallowed her.

"What do you want?" Bella asked when she saw him in the room.

"To give you a warning." The Faun said seriously. "I know you and that Prince were the cause of both Moanna's accidents." Bella's face went white. "I do not know why and I do not want to know why you did. But know that if you ever do something like that again you will answer to me." The Faun turned and left the room leaving Bella too stunned to say anything.

oOoOo

It was after dinner and Moanna was alone in her room. Dr. Blightly had insisted on her staying her room to eat. That had bought her a few moments of freedom while Stephan was downstairs eating. Her mother had come into the room slightly before and it was all Moanna could do to stop from chaining her to the bed. Yes, ever since Moanna had returned from the surface her mother had gotten far too overprotective.

Unfortunately at that moment Stephan walked back into the room.

"Hello my poor Moanna." As he had taken to calling her. "I hope you did not miss me too much while I was gone." He looked over to see the bed was empty. "Moanna? Where are you?"

Moanna sighed, she was sitting on her window seat. It had a clear view of the grounds in front of the forest and she loved it. Now she had that memory back she remembered that it was the view from this window that made her want to explore the forest in the first place. "I'm over here."

"Oh hello Moanna." Stephan said walking over bringing the chair with him to sit. Moanna almost groaned at the sight of this. It meant that he would be staying for a while. She had so hoped he was coming in to say goodnight.

"So as I was saying before I went to dinner. In the winters my brother and I used to -"

-

Moanna tuned him out as she looked out the window. She really didn't care what he and his brother used to do in the winter.

Outside the moon was out usual but unlike in the daytime the stars were out as well. She smiled, she used to wish to see the sun but now she was happier with the moon. It was funny if you thought about it. She had run away from home to see the sun and when she was living on the earth it was the moon that she seemed drawn to.

Moanna was drawn from her thoughts as she noticed some fairies flying near the front of the forest. She couldn't hear them as she was too far away. She had gotten pretty good at communicating with the fairies. She found out that they enjoyed laughing quite a bit. These one's looked like they were doing that.Then she saw who the fairies were flying to. It was the Faun, he was sitting on a rock in front of the forest. The moonlight was on him and Moanna could see that he was sketching something on paper in front of him. She couldn't make out what he was drawing though.

As she watched the Faun draw with the Fairies surround him Moanna was struck by an odd feeling. It was the same one she had when she'd seen him today. She'd thought it had been excitement because she hadn't seen him in a while and she had something to tell him. But now just watching him she got the same feeling.

She recalled the question he asked her. _Was she in love with anyone?_ Why had he asked her that? Did he mean anything by it? And what could he have meant by it? She certainly didn't know the answer. What was being in love supposed to feel like? She looked out the window again. The Faun was still there and Moanna continued to watch him. She wondered if he knew he was being watched. She hoped not, but he had an uncanny way of noticing things like that. Not wanting to be caught she turned around and told Stephan that she was tired and wanted to go to bed.

Once he was gone Moanna changed into her nightgown. When she was dressed she went and looked out the window. The Faun was still there drawing. Moanna smiled at the strange feeling she was starting to get used to. She went over to her bed and was trying to figure out what that feeling meant when she fell asleep.

- -- -- - -- -- -

**A/N- I hope you liked the chapter! Remember the more reviews I get the faster I'll update. (Yea attempted blackmail!) **


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pan's Labyrinth. I am not making any money from this. I am getting tired of saying this...**

**A/N- Again thanks for the wonderful reviews! You guys are awesome. Just a quick note: the words in italics are the fairy language (translated or not). Remember to leave a review….**

Chapter Six: Revelations

-

It had been a week since Moanna had been injured. By this time her head was feeling much better and she was happy she was going to be able to leave her room without getting in trouble. At this moment she was playing a game of chess. She usually found chess to be most enjoyable but this time she was playing against Stephan. The one entertaining thing about playing Stephan was that she won every game. Stephan really wasn't very good at thinking ahead, of course Stephan always claimed he was letting her win.

"So you know I will be heading home soon." Stephan commented while moving a chess piece. That brought Moanna out of her bored daze. "What? Really?" She tried not to sound happy when she was really ecstatic. Now she only had to get rid off Bella.

"Yes." Stephan went on, clearly not noticing Moanna's obvious lack of interest. "I know you shall miss me greatly but I must return to my home." He paused then but when Moanna still didn't say anything he continued. "I have enjoyed our time here together very much and I know I shall miss you greatly."

Moanna rolled her eyes. This speech had obviously been rehearsed.

"I don't know how I will cope with not being able to see you everyday. So I ask you this, Moanna will you marry me?"

Moanna's eye's widened and she froze, her hand holding a bishop in midair over the chess board. Oh god's he'd asked her. She had really been hoping he wouldn't. What was she going to say? The chess piece fell out of her hand and with a jolt she realized exactly what she had to say.

"I'm sorry Stephan but I can't marry you." There she'd said it. She looked over at Stephan and saw he looked astonished. Clearly he had taken her answer for granted.

"You…you won't marry me?" Stephan asked in disbelief. "But…but you have to!"

"I certainty do not have to!" Moanna burst angrily.

"Well why won't you marry me?"

"I'm not going to marry you because I don't love you."

Stephan protested this argument. "But I love you and you would grow to love me!"

"I'm sorry Stephan…but no." Moanna got up and went to sit on the other side of the room and Stephan stood up. "Well think about it Moanna, I'm one of the best offers you're going to get." Moanna had to resist the urge to throw something at Stephan's head as he walked out of the door. She didn't want any offers! She leaned her head against her knees wishing that life wasn't so confusing.

oOoOo

An hour after Stephan's proposal Moanna was still sitting in her room staring, lost in thought. She came to when someone knocked on her door. Knowing it wasn't Bella or Stephan (they never knocked) Moanna called out. "Come in."

To her disappointment it wasn't the Faun. She hadn't seen him in the past week and was hoping he was coming to see her but it was just her mother.

"My dear how are you?" The Queen exclaimed coming into the room.

"I'm fine mother." Moanna replied. Her mother came over and sat next to her.

"I've heard that you have turned down Prince Stephan's offer of marriage, is this true?"

"Yes, mother and before you ask why it's because I want to marry for love and I do not love Stephan.

The Queen was thoughtful. "Moanna I know you do not want to hear this but most marriages for royalty are not made for love. I think you would be very happy with Stephen. It seems he is in love with you." She paused as if coming to a decision. "Your father and I will not force you to marry Stephan but you will have to be married one day. I advise you to think carefully over Stephan's proposal.

"Yes mother." Moanna sighed, glad she wasn't being forced into marriage…just yet anyway.

"Good, now Dr. Blightly is coming up to give you one last checkup. Just to be sure you're fine." With a smile the queen walked out of the room.

-

A few minutes later Dr.Blightly came into the room. "Hello Moanna. Feeling well I hope."

"Much better, my head doesn't hurt at all."

"Good. Now you'll be disappointed to know that you no longer have to take the medicine you love so much."

"I'm heartbroken." Moanna replied sarcastically.

"I know you are." Dr.Blightly laughed.

-

Once he'd finished Dr.Blightly proclaimed that Moanna was as healthy as she had ever been. As he was packing up Moanna decided to ask him a question that was pestering her. She knew he would at least try to give her an honest answer.

"Dr. Blightly?"

"Yes Moanna?" Dr. Blightly replied as he was packing his bag up.

"Do you know what it feels like to be in love?" She saw he was startled by her question.

"I can't say I do Moanna. May I ask why you want to know?"

Moanna thought to herself. She might as well tell him. "I think I might be. In love that is."

At her words Dr. Blightly dropped the bottle he had been holding. He looked at her, astonished. "You don't mean that prince?"

"No!" Moanna exclaimed with a horrified look on her face. "Not him!"

"You scared me for a moment there my dear. Between the prince and your cousin going around claiming you're getting married. I thought…oh never mind. But if you don't mind me asking who is it that you think you might be in love with?"

Moanna looked rather uncomfortable. "Well I've never been in love before so I don't know what it's like. So I might be in love and I might not be." She said avoiding the real question.

"Well, I've never been in love before Moanna but I understand that it's a strange feeling. You can't stop thinking of one person and you….well there's no real way to explain love. At some point you'll just know."

"Oh." Moanna sighed slightly disappointed. "Well it doesn't matter anyway."

"Why not Moanna?"

"The person I might" She stressed the word might. "have feelings for would never think of me in that way."

Dr. Blightly smiled mysteriously. "Well I don't confess to knowing everything Moanna but I do think that you're wrong. Moanna watched him leave, confused and alone with her thoughts.

oOoOo

With everything going on in Moanna's mind she decided to go for a walk to clear her head. As she walked through the castle she couldn't stop thinking about what Dr.Blightly had said. He seemed to think he knew who she'd been talking about. Did he?

She was just walking outside when her will caved and she admitted to herself what she felt she knew all along. She had feelings of the Faun. It was a simple thing but admitting it to herself made her feel as though a small weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She wondered if Dr. Blightly really did know who she had been talking about. Because if he did he seemed to think she was wrong in thinking that the Faun could ever think of her as more then a friend.

When she looked around she discovered she had walked over to the front of the forest. She was standing in front of the rock she had seen the Faun sitting on about a week ago. She had never gotten to see what he'd been drawing. Moanna went and sat on the large rock to think some more.

While lost in thought she didn't notice someone walking over to her till they called out her name. "Moanna!" Moanna shook her head and sighed. It was Bella walking down from the castle.

"Oh Moanna, I've been looking for you everywhere." Bella said once she reached the rock. "Whatever are you doing out here?"

"I'm thinking." Moanna replied calmly. "Why, did you want me for anything?"

Bella was about to reply when something caught her eye. "Is that your paper Moanna?" Bella pointed to a crevice in the rock and sure enough there was a piece of paper sticking out.

"I don't know." Moanna said curiously reaching for the paper. "I used to hide things there when I was little but there shouldn't be anything there now…." She trailed off. The crevice was fairly deep and she had pulled out a medium piece of paper that was rolled up. She unrolled it carefully and looked at it. Seeing what was on it Moanna's eyes widened.

"What is it Moanna?" Bella asked trying to get a view of the paper.

Moanna didn't reply, she couldn't. On the paper was…a picture of her. It was a sketch of herself looking out of her window from her room. The drawing was skillfully done and Moanna couldn't help but stare at how realistic it looked.

Bella leaned foreword to see the picture. "Impressive Moanna. Do you know who drew it?"

Moanna gathered her thoughts together. "I think…." She began, trailed off and started again. "I think…the Faun drew it." She really didn't think this. She knew it. She had seen other pictures he had drawn and it was impossible for this to have been done by anyone else.

Bella wrinkled her nose. " So he's been stalking you? That's creepy. I'm glad that faun's not in love with me." As soon as she said this her face went white and she realized what she had done. She mentally cursed herself. She looked over at Moanna who had frozen in place.

"He…he...loves me?" Moanna stammered. "Really?"

"…Uh yes but don't you think that's horrible?" Bella tried desperately.

Moanna looked at Bella biting her lip to stop herself from grinning. "Don't you see? I never thought he could love me."

Bella stared at Moanna. "Wait, you mean you…"

"Love him?" Moanna finished now smiling. It felt good telling someone even if that someone was here cousin. "Yes I do"

"B…but what about Stephan? I know he was planning on asking you to marry him."

Moanna rolled her eyes. "He did ask me to marry him. I said no."

"What!" Bella yelled causing Moanna to look out her in astonishment. "You have to marry Stephan!"

"Why do you care who I marry?"

"Why do I care? Why do I care? I'll tell you why I care!" She grabbed the drawing from Moanna's hands and ripped it in half. She grabbed her arm and started to drag her away. Moanna cried out in protest but Bella had a firm grip on her arm. As she was being dragged away Moanna spotted a fairy near the front of the forest. Shouting out in fairy Moanna called for help. "_Aolto!" _The fairy quickly flew up to her and as she was trying to get away from Bella it started to attack Bella's face. Yelling Bella let go and Moanna ran into the forest.

Before they could blow away Moanna grabbed the two parts of the drawing. She folded them quickly and stuffed them into her pocket. She was about to run even further into the forest to hide when she turned around to find Stephan standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry Moanna. But you really should have accepted my proposal." He grabbed her arm and the next thing Moanna knew was blackness. Stephan picked up the unconscious Moanna and carried her up to the castle with Bella walking behind.

oOoOo

When Moanna woke up she didn't know where she was. She looked around to see she was in a small room with a tiny window near the top. Just at that moment the door opened and Bella walked in.

"Where am I?" Moanna asked as calmly as she could.

Bella smiled at her condescendingly. "I thought we should have a little conversation before you do anything you might regret." Not waiting for Moanna to answer Bella continued to talk and started to pace in front of Moanna.

"Now Moanna dear, I think you're a little confused. You see we are both princesses and as princesses it is our duty to marry princes. It's a very simple rule. But no, you couldn't follow this rule could you? You had to fall in love with a faun!"

"I don't see how who I love had anything to do with you." Moanna said stiffly.

Bella laughed. "That's the funny part, it shouldn't! I shouldn't care at all but I can't get married until you marry Stephan."

"Why?"

Bella calmed down a bit. "The prince I'm supposed to marry is Stephan's older brother. He will rule his Kingdom when his father steps down and I will rule with him. The problem is that his father says I can not marry him until his brother marries you." Bella smiled nastily. "That way he and I will have control of both our country and yours. Stephan is so easy to manipulate."

Moanna stared at her cousin in amazement. It seemed to her that Bella had finally lost her mind. "You're crazy if you think I'll marry Stephan to help you control this kingdom!"

"Well I'm sorry Moanna dear but you don't have much of a choice in the matter." Bella glanced at Moanna smugly and then pulled something out of her pocket. It was a pocket watch. After checking the time Bella looked up at Moanna. "While you were unconscious you were given a rare poison. In about fifteen minutes you'll lose your memories. You won't remember who that faun is let alone that you're in love with him!" With that Bella laughed cruelly and walked out of the room.

Moanna stood in the room her entire body stiff from shock. When she heard the door close she jumped and ran to the door. By the time she'd gotten there the door had been locked and Moanna was reduced to kicking the door in frustration.

-

After wasting five minutes trying to break down the door Moanna looked around the rest of the room. The room had a table and two chairs in it. The window was too small to crawl through even if she could reach it. With that thought it in her mind Moanna pulled the table under the window and pilled the chairs on top. She climbed on top of the top chair and was able to see out the window. From her view she could tell that she was in a partly underground room. She could see the grounds but there wasn't anyone there.

After another five minutes Moanna had been able to smash a pane of glass out with a rock she had found in the corner of the room. She was about to call for help when she heard someone faintly calling her name. It took her a moment to realize why the voice sounded so strange. It was the fairy from the forest that had tried to help her escape. Moanna called out in fairy. _"Over here." _Hearing her voice the fairy flew over and through the broken window.

As quickly as she could Moanna attempted to explain her circumstances. She wasn't fluent in fairy but she thought she'd gotten the main points across. "_Can you tell the Faun?" _When the fairy nodded Moanna sighed in relief. "_What is your name?" _

"_Lillandra" _The fairy replied.

"_Thank you Lillandra…." _Moanna trailed off and her eyes glazed over. She stiffly sat down on the table and stared into space. At first the fairy Lillandra tried to get Moanna's attention but when she was just ignored she flew out of the window determined to find the Faun. All fairies knew how the Faun felt about Moanna and they were all fond of the princess themselves. She had played with them when she was little and Lillandra knew she couldn't stand if anything happened to Moanna. She just wished she knew where the Faun was.

oOoOo

That night Bella had finished telling Moanna exactly what she had to do. Without her memories Moanna had know idea who or where she was and was easily led into believing anything. Bella smirked, her plan was working perfectly. At this rate Moanna would be easier to manipulate then Stephan.

-

The royal family and its guests had just finished diner and were in the sitting room when Stephan cleared his throat. "I do not know if you know yet but my dear Moanna has agreed to marry me."

The room went silent at this announcement and the Queen looked over at her daughter gravely. "Is this true Moanna?"

Moanna nodded smiling. She didn't remember but Bella had told her that she was in love with this Stephan. She must have said yes if she was in love with him.

"We hope to marry soon." Stephan continued. He failed to see the suspicious looks the Queen and Dr. Blightly were giving him.

However the King did see them and spoke up. "That is indeed wonderful news but perhaps your wedding should be postponed until after the baby is born. I know Moanna will not want to miss her siblings birth.

Frowning slightly Bella asked. "Well what about a betrothal ceremony? We could have that soon."

Not seeing any reason to refuse this request the King agreed. "Very well. Moanna my dear if this is what you truly want then I give you my blessing. You and Prince Stephan will become betrothed in a months time." The little gathering broke up after this. Dr. Blightly tried to get Moanna's attention but she just followed Bella and Stephan outside.

-

Once outside the three of them were sitting on a bench. Stephan had his arm around Moanna's shoulder and was talking to her as she stared blankly. Out of the corner of her eye Bella thought she had seen someone so she went over to look.

She saw the Faun walking and went over to him. "I hope you realize you're not welcome here." Bella said not even bothering to hide the disgust in her voice. The Faun ignored it and said stiffly. "I'm looking for Moanna."

Smiling nastily Bella replied. "Haven't you heard? Moanna's getting married to Stephan. Isn't that just wonderful." The fake cheeriness was back in her voice.

The Faun viewed Bella suspiciously. "You're lying."

"I am not. See for yourself how close they are." Bella pointed over to where Moanna and Stephan were sitting. When the Faun didn't say anything Bella turned back to him. "I suggest you leave now. Moanna had no wish to see you now or ever again." With that she turned around and walked back over to Stephan and Moanna.

When she reached them Moanna asked her. "Bella who was that you were talking to over there?"

"Oh no one you know Moanna."

But as Stephan continued to talk. Moanna couldn't help but think she did….

-- -- - -- -- -- - -- -- -

**Well I hope you liked the chapter! ****Remember to leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Grasping at Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pans Labyrinth…..surprise, surprise.**

**A/N- Again thanks for the reviews! A note, Moanna may seem very OOC, she's supposed to at points because she doesn't remember anything. I hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter Seven: Grasping at Memories

It was the morning after Moanna's startling announcement and the Faun was deep in the forests thinking. Moanna had agreed to marry that prince, it was nothing he shouldn't have expected. But she had seemed so honest when she was telling him that she didn't want to marry Stephan. He sighed deeply, why had he even begun to hope, hope that Moanna would love him? It was useless, she was a princess and she would marry a prince. There was nothing he could do.

While he was sitting there a fairy flew up to him. He recognized her (he knew all the fairies by name) it was a fairy named Lillandra. _"Hello Lillandra." _He acknowledged her as she was floating in the air. This seemed to be a mistake as the fairy started talking far too quickly to be understood.

"_Slow down. You're going too quickly." _The Faun waved at fairy trying to calm her down. Lillandra stopped for a moment to catch her breath then quickly delivered her message. Once she was finished the Faun looked at her with something akin to amazement. _"Moanna lost her memory? Are you sure she hasn't just fallen in love with…Stephan."_

"_Moanna doesn't love Stephan." _Lillandra exclaimed. "_She loves you!" _

The Faun smiled sadly at her. "_I'm afraid you're mistaken my friend. She would never love me."_

"_I saw it all, come I will prove it to you." _Lillandra flew ahead of him and waited for him to get up. Her story seemed unbelievable but it was possible. He had to see Moanna for himself.

-- -- --

They soon reached the palace gardens where Lillandra said that she had seen Moanna reading a book that morning. They managed to find her by herself on a bench and walked up to her. Moanna put her book down and stared at them.

"Hello, do I know you?" Moanna was puzzled. It was the strange person Bella had been talking to the night before. She felt like she knew him from somewhere but she couldn't remember where.

The Faun looked over at Lillandra. _"She doesn't remember me?"_

"_I told you. Her cousin did something to her head. She poisoned her! Moanna wanted me to warn you."_

"_Why would her cousin do this?"_

"_Well… Moanna just told her that she wouldn't marry Stephan because….she was in love with you."_

The Faun stood there in shock. Moanna loved him? Well used to, she didn't even remember his name now. He turned back to look at Moanna who was looking back and forth from him to Lillandra in amazement. "Are you speaking another language?"

The Faun smiled down at Moanna. "Yes actually. But allow me to introduce myself, you may call me the Faun."

"Oh, hello. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Moanna."

"I know." The faun said quietly. "I'm sorry but I must be going. Do you perchance know where I can find Dr. Blightly?"

"I'm sorry, who?" Moanna looked confused. "I've never heard of anyone by that name. Perhaps my cousin Bella knows. You can ask her, she tells me to ask her any questions I have."

The Faun looked oddly at Lillandra. "Maybe we will."

After saying goodbye to Moanna and walking up by the castle the Faun turned to Lillandra. _"You were right. She can't remember a thing. I'm going to ask Dr. Blightly if he has an antidote for the poison. I want you to stay and follow Moanna around. Try to see if you can jog her memory."_

Lillandra agreed and flew back down to where Moanna was sitting. The Faun went into the castle where he was hoping he would find Dr. Blightly.

oOoOo

Dr. Blightly was copying some notes out of a book when the Faun walked into the room. He took one look at the Faun and realized something was very wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Moanna."

-

Once he'd explained everything the Faun watched Dr. Blightly as he cupped his head in his hands. "I never believed such a poison existed."

"Do you have an antidote then?"

"I'm afraid not." He replied getting off his stool and walking over to the bookshelf. "I've never heard of this before. With memory many things are uncertain. It could be a poison that alters the brains functions and causes it to give itself amnesia. If that's so then she might regain her memories over time. Though if there is such a poison then it should be in one of these books." He started flipping through the pages of a large dusty brown book titled Poisons while the Faun went to look for information in the books he had.

oOoOo

Lillandra was following Moanna around as she paced the garden. She wondered what Moanna was thinking about. Before she could make herself known she heard someone coming so she flew into a hiding spot. She was hidden in a tree and could see that it was Bella walking into the garden.

"Hello Moanna!" Bella called out, waving. Moanna waved back and waited for Bella to come over.

"So I've started planning your betrothal ceremony. I have wonderful news!"

Moanna attempted to look interested. "What is it Bella?"

"You're betrothal ceremony has been moved up. It takes place in a week. Isn't that splendid?"

Moanna sighed, it would have been better if she could remember falling in love with this Stephan. But as she couldn't disappoint Bella (for some reason) so she smiled and nodded.

"Yes…well Moanna why don't you spend the rest of the day in your room. That way you won't run into….anyone you wouldn't want to talk to."

"Ummm…okay Bella. Whatever you think is best."

Bella smirked and looped her arm around Moanna's. "I knew there was a reason I liked you this way."

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

--

Bella left Moanna on the staircase leading up to her room. Moanna watched as Bella walked away smiling. Her cousin had a strange smile, on anyone else Moanna would have said that it looked sinister…but Bella wouldn't do anything evil…would she?

Moanna made sure her cousin was far away before she started to walk back down the stairs. She quietly made her way to a little known side door. The night before she had explored her room and found a map with little notes on it that seemed to be written in her own handwriting. Again she didn't remember writing them but it certainly was coming in helpful when she didn't remember how to make her way around her own home.

After making her way out she found herself in front of the forest. Again she found something familiar about the whole situation. She felt that there was something inside the forest that was drawing her into it. Not remembering if anyone had told her anything bad about the forest Moanna started to walk in.

Unknown to Moanna, Lillandra was still following her. When she saw Moanna was going into the forest she moaned. The forest was easy enough to get lost in when you did have some idea where you were going. With Moanna's missing memories and the fact that she was just wandering around meant that Moanna was in trouble. Deep trouble, Lillandra followed behind the oblivious girl hoping she would be able to steer the girl away from the more dangerous things in this forest. It couldn't be that hard, could it?

-- --

As it turns out Lillandra had her work cut out for her. Moanna seemed to want to walk into every dangerous place the forest had. On a positive note Moanna had seemed to understand that when Lillandra was flying in front of her waving her hands it meant she shouldn't go that direction.

-

With an irritated wave at the fairy Moanna turned around from the path she'd been taking. Another wrong direction, it seemed to her that everyway she turned was some sort of wrong direction. As she turned around she must have done so too quickly because she lost her balance and tripped over a tree root that was sticking out. She cried out in pain as she hit the ground. She ignored the fairy flying over to her as she concentrated on getting up. However as she got to her feet a burst of pain shot through her ankle and she sat down quickly under a tree.

The fairy flew in closer as she was examining her ankle. "I must have twisted it or something." Moanna muttered to herself. She was distracted when she noticed the fairy flying off. "Hey, you can't just leave me here!" Moanna called out, and then shook her head as the fairy flew away. It probably had no idea what she had just said. She went back to sitting on the ground trying to figure out what to do next.

-

After many failed attempts to start walking Moanna was wondering how long she'd been in the forest. It certainly seemed like a very long time to her. She was rubbing her ankle and about to make another attempt to walk when she looked up and saw…the Faun was looking down at her.

--

The Faun had a strong feeling of déjà vu as he looked down at Moanna. What was she doing in his forest? "Are you alright….?" He asked her hesitantly.

Moanna tried to get up and then grimaced in pain. "I…I think I twisted my ankle."

She looked at the Faun to see he looked very concerned. She thought this odd as Bella had told her that the Faun was a stranger to her.

"Yes the fairy said it looked like you did. If you would like I can wrap it up for you."

"….Okay." Moanna replied and watched the Faun take a roll of bandages and start to wrap her ankle.

"It's only temporary." The Faun said. "But it should hold you till we can get you to Dr. Blightly."

"Thank-you." Moanna said quietly.

Very carefully as not to hurt her, the Faun proceeded to wrap up Moanna's ankle. Moanna looked at him as he was doing it. He was so gentle and sweet. Her eyes widened and she was sure that something was coming back to her. But by then the Faun was finished wrapping up her ankle.

"Do you think you can walk?" The Faun asked breaking Moanna out of her daze. She realized with embarrassment she'd been staring at him and blushed when she replied. "I'm not sure. I can try." She got to her feet and took a couple of steps. She could walk now but not without wincing.

"Here let me help you." The Faun offered her his arm, watching her with curious interest as she was blushing again.

"Oh…thank you." Moanna replied taking the Fauns extended arm. As they started walking through the forest Moanna decided to attempt some conversation to make the moment less awkward. "Why were you in the forest?"

The Faun looked at her before replying. "I live here I happened to be nearby when the fairy came over looking for help."

"That was nice of it. I thought it was leaving me there."

"No the fairies are very fond of you Moanna. They wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I wish I could remember." Moanna said irritably. "I only have Bella's word on everything but I'm starting to doubt her. For instance, I have the strangest feeling that I know you from somewhere but she says that you're a stranger to me."

"Is that so?" The Faun replied slowing down as they reached the edge of the woods.

"Yes, did I know you before I lost my memory?"

The Faun was silent and Moanna looked at him expectantly. "Yes, you did." The Faun replied quietly.

"I knew it!" Moanna exclaimed, and then frowned.

The Faun saw her look and was hoping she wasn't going to ask him why she was friends with a faun. Bella had been the one telling her things after all.

"So all this time Bella's been lying to me. Why would she do that?"

-

"I think it's because she wants you to marry that prince Stephan." A voice answered Moanna from beside her. She shrieked and looked at the person next to her. "Who are you?"

"My apologies Princess Moanna. I was just walking down to look for the Faun when I noticed the two of you standing here talking. My name is Dr. Blightly and I'm guessing you don't remember me."

"No, sorry." Moanna said flushing with embarrassment again. "Am I supposed to?"

"Yes but that doesn't matter right now. I'm a doctor and my first calling s to heal people. So care to tell me what you've done to your ankle?"

--

After Moanna had explained what had happened to her. Dr.Blightly and the Faun helped her walk the way up to the castle. Once the doctor was satisfied she'd be all right he told her to get some rest and went to get her some food. This left Moanna and the Faun alone in her bedroom. The Faun looked around the room, it was….emptier, or so it seemed.

"I see you've cleaned out some of your papers." The Faun said.

"Have I?" Moanna asked. "I don't remember doing that, I wonder where everything went." She looked around and noticed her room did seem to be clear of all papers. Suspiciously so, for some reason she seemed to know that there out to have been quite a few papers lying about.

Ignoring the Fauns protests Moanna got slowly off her bed and made her way over to the closet where she had found the map to the castle earlier that day. Sitting down carefully she found the wooden box and discovered it was filled with papers. As the Faun walked over she called out.

"Well, I found the papers." Looking through them she had no idea what head possessed her to put them in this box. Then she found a drawing of the castle with fairy's flying in front of it. "Look at this!" Moanna exclaimed limping back over to the bed, where there was more light. "I wonder who drew it." As she sat on the bed examining the picture the Faun looked at her oddly. If she hadn't put the papers away who had? With a grimace he realized that is was probably Bella trying to stop Moanna from remembering anything.

"Faun, do you know who drew this?" Moanna asked him and he walked over to see the drawing she was talking about. Once he saw it he froze as Moanna was flipping the picture over to the back. "Look there's a note. It says "Happy 11th birthday Moanna, from your friend…the Faun..." Moanna looked up at the Faun. "You drew this?"

The Faun nodded as he watched Moanna expression. She was looking oddly at him.

"But that means I've known you since I was at least eleven! How is it that I don't remember you? Why don't I remember anything?" Moanna was clearly exasperated.

The Faun walked over closer to her. "I'm sure your memories will come back soon."

"I hope so."

-

The Faun left when Dr. Blightly came back with some food for Moanna. Outside the door he turned to the doctor. "Do you have any news?"

"Well, yes and no."

The Faun looked at the doctor as if he was mad. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I have found the poison. It's a rare one, called simply Memoria. It acts in the brain and clouds the part that controls memories."

"Is there an antidote?" The Faun interrupted.

"Yes there is but it's very difficult to make and may not even work."

"You have to try."

"Don't worry I will. Come and I'll show you the recipe. You may have some ingredients I'll need." The two of them walked off down the hallway.

oOoOo

Two days later Moanna was still in her room. Bella was absolutely furious with her as because of her ankle they had to delay the betrothal ceremony till she could walk. It was night time and as Bella ranted and paced in Moanna's room, Moanna was taking a close look at one of the things she had found in her closet. It was a little box with strange carvings on it. She was about to open it when Bella yelled at her.

"Moanna! Are you paying attention to a word I'm saying?"

"Sorry Bella." Moanna answered, quickly hiding the wooden box so Bella couldn't see it. "I was distracted."

"Well you should listen. I heard you were walking with that disgusting faun, I thought I told you to stay away from him!"

Moanna looked at Bella angrily. "Don't be so mean to him! He helped be when I twisted my ankle."

Bella looked like she was going to scream. She breathed deeply trying to control her rage. They get rid of the girl's memory and she still defends the stupid faun. What could do to get her away from him!

Bella sighed. "Well it doesn't matter. You'll be marrying your true love soon." She put emphasis on the words true love. "Then you'll be far away from that horrible faun."

With this she walked out of the room.

-

Once she was gone Moanna took out the wooden box again. Opening it slowly she heard the first few bars of what sounded like a lullaby. She put it carefully on her pillow and closed her eyes. She listened to the music till she fell asleep. That night she had strange dreams…

_--Running, she was running up a tall spiral staircase. Up into the bright light of the sun but the light was too bright and she felt darkness swarm her mind.--_

_--Her father lay dieing, as her mother looked on crying.--_

_--The new man she was supposed to call father had thrown her books onto ground.--_

_--A strange creature showed her a labyrinth--_

_--Her new dress was ruined--_

_--Someone was humming a lullaby--_

_--Her mother was dead-- _

_--A pain went through her chest, and everything went numb as she saw her blood on her hands…there was so much blood….so much blood!_

Moanna woke up screaming and looked at her hands. They didn't have any blood on them but Moanna still felt the pain on her chest. She closed her eyes and wished she knew what everything meant. After a while the pain subsided and Moanna fell asleep and for the rest of the night she did dream.

---- --- ---- ---- -----

**Hope you liked the chapter! Please leave a review. **


	8. Chapter 8: Of Nightmares and Books

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pan's Labyrinth and I'm still not making any money from this. **

**A/N- Thanks again for the reviews, I hope you like this chapter. **

Chapter Eight: Of Nightmares and Books

The next few nights Moanna had strange dreams. They were fragments, mere slips of images that flitted out of her mind as quickly as they had come. Some seemed pleasant enough. Yet she woke up screaming from others. For some reason after these nightmares she always felt a sharp pain in her chest.

Much to Moanna's dismay Bella had convinced Moanna's mother to confine her to her room. Discovering that Moanna had been injured again was enough for the Queen to agree with Bella. So Moanna was sitting alone in her room.

What she was trying to do at this time was to go through the papers she had found in her closet. She was hoping that she would be able to find clues to unlock her past. She really was supposed to be lying down but after three days of doing that she was very bored. As a compromise she took the papers over to her bed so that if her mother walked in she wouldn't get in any trouble.

Along with the papers a dress was laying on her bed; she had worn it days ago but had just found it at the bottom of her closet. While she was shifting through the papers she noticed something from the corner of her eye. It was a piece of paper sticking out of the dress pocket. Leaning forwards she grabbed the paper, well papers. It was a drawing that had been ripped in half.

Curious, Moanna smoothed down the two half's and gasped. It was a picture of her looking out of a window. It was so well done and she knew it was done by the Faun. But why would she have ripped it in half? It looked like it was done with such care, what on earth would have possessed her to try to destroy it?

She stared down hard at the picture on the bed. Something wasn't right here. Something was not right at all….

-- -- - -- --

Moanna was in shock or something close to this as the days went on. As her ankle got better Moanna began to escape from her room. She was also starting to avoid the Faun as she wasn't sure if she could face him. She felt guilty for something she didn't even remember doing.

She felt as if she was losing her mind. The nightmares were increasing and starting to take a toll on her sleeping habits. The guilt, uncertainty and frustration were starting to mount up in her head. When she did see the Faun he was always giving her odd looks, like he knew something was wrong. Dr. Blightly had also started to ask her how she was feeling. She would have loved to say that she was horrible but as the days lead up to the betrothal ceremony Bella put more and more pressure on her to act normal.

Moanna was starting to doubt everything in her life. Even her parents were starting to wonder about her. Her mother had taken to getting an anxious look on her face every time Moanna was in the room. Knowing she was worrying her parents only made Moanna feel guiltier.

oOoOo

It was officially a week before the betrothal ceremony and Moanna was all ready thanks to the advanced planning of Bella. As happy as Bella was to have the planning over with she was irritable as there were still seven days left. She was also starting to worry about Moanna. Moanna had taken to avoiding everyone. Since that included the Faun she wasn't complaining too much. However Moanna had apparently discovered some very good hiding spots because there were times when even she couldn't find her. Which is what why she was looking for her now. Moanna had snuck away after lunch and now she was stuck combing the castle for that cousin of hers. Oh, why couldn't it ever be easy?

--

Moanna was well hidden. The map of the castle she had found had indicated many secret hiding spots. The one she was currently in was a secret one that the spy's used to use. Well that's what the note said on the paper anyway. You got into it by pressing a stone behind a tapestry on the third floor. In the room Moanna was lying down on a bench. It was cool on her face and she was tired. Yet she knew the moment she fell asleep the nightmares would be back. Closing her eyes she lay there listening to the quiet echoes of the people in the castle.

After a while Moanna heard a noise, blinking heavily she attempted to locate it. As she looked around the room she heard some footsteps drawing closer. Moanna groaned to herself. Someone had found her hiding spot. This one had been her favorite as well. To tired to really care though Moanna just sat up on the bench and waited for the person to come around the corner.

-- ---

The Faun had been looking for Moanna. His work with Dr. Blightly was going fairly well but the doctor had said that it would be better for him to work on the antidote by himself. He was still hoping that if Moanna had enough prompts she would regain her memories without a need for the antidote. So he sent the Faun of to do this. For some reason Moanna seemed to be avoiding him and he couldn't figure out why. He was very worried about her. From the look of her she hadn't been getting much sleep.

This afternoon he had decided to look for Moanna again but he noticed that he wasn't the only one doing this. Bella and that prince were also looking for her. After avoiding them the Faun had decided to go into one of the castles many secret rooms to think in private. The castle had once been home to a thriving spy trade and there were still usable hidden rooms.

The last person he expected to find in the room he'd chosen was Moanna.

-- --

Moanna looked up to see who was coming into the room. To her surprise (and slight horror) it was the Faun. She had been doing such a good job up to now at avoiding him. She didn't want to face him feeling so guilty. Stifling a yawn Moanna stared ahead, she saw the Faun looked as surprised to see her as she was to see him.

The Faun regained his composure quickly enough and greeted Moanna with a small smile. "Hello Moanna. I see you've found one of the hiding places in this castle."

"I found a map in my room." Moanna replied her head nodding a bit. The Faun watched her closely.

"Are you all right Moanna? You look tired."

"I'm fine." Moanna said quickly then yawned. "I haven't been getting much sleep lately. That's all." She said this as if it were nothing but the Faun perceived something hidden beneath her words.

"Nightmares perhaps?"

Moanna looked up at him, taken aback before realizing he was probably guessing. "Yes."

He walked over to sit next to her on the bench. "Care to tell be about them?"

Moanna looked at her hands. She didn't know why he would want to know her nightmares. However something about him made her feel comfortable so she nodded.

"There are two of them." She started, staring hard at the floor. "In the first one I'm all alone and there a bright, bright light. It should be warm but I'm freezing…then nothing. The worst one is when I'm not alone but I don't know who else is with me. There's a stabbing pain in my chest and when I look down at my hands…." Moanna choked back a sob as she went on. "They're covered in blood…oh ..the blood….." Tears leaked form her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. She was seventeen she wasn't supposed to cry.

The Faun was horrified at this confession. Something was about that poison Moanna had received seemed to be making her relive the memories of her deaths every time she fell asleep. No wonder the poor girl looked exhausted. Not sure what else to do the Faun put her arm around Moanna to stop her from shaking.

-

Moanna at first was startled when the Faun held her but fatigue overtook her and she closed her eyes and leaned against the Faun. Comforted by his presence she felt that she would be having a much more restful sleep.

-

The Faun looked down at Moanna leaning against him. She had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. She looked peaceful in her sleep and the Faun hoped she wasn't having any nightmares. He hadn't gotten a chance to ask Moanna if she'd been avoiding him. It seemed strange though now, if she'd been avoiding him why would she willingly tell him her dreams then fall asleep on his shoulder?

As she slept he ran a finger through her hair. He still marveled at her beauty and wondered if something as lovely as her would ever love something like him. He wished he knew if when Moanna got her memories back would she still feel the same way about him.

Not wanting to move and wake Moanna up, the Faun settled against the wall and waited. He had waited for Moanna's return for centuries on earth. He could certainty wait a couple of hours for her to wake up.

oOoOo

Waking up from a very deep sleep can be somewhat confusing. Even if you know you must have gone to sleep in your bed you still wonder where you are. Moanna was wondering the same thing as she looked around the room she had woken up in. The very strange part about the whole thing was that this wasn't her bedroom. But where was she and what was she leaning on?

"Did you have a pleasant sleep?"

Moanna looked up to see the Faun smiling down at her. She blushed as she straightened up. "Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's all right. You looked very tired, I hope you didn't have any nightmares."

Thinking about her sleep Moanna realized that she hadn't. "No I didn't. I don't think I had any dreams…." She paused. "That's the first time it in…forever." She looked back up at the Faun. "You're like a good luck charm or something." She smiled then her face dropped and she quickly looked in the other direction.

"Moanna?" The Faun looked at her oddly. "What's wrong?" When she didn't say anything he cautiously put his hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me if something's the matter."

She didn't want to say anything but she felt so guilty…. She started talking quickly. "I found this drawing you did of me. I don't know how it ripped but I don't remember ripping it and I really don't see why I would have!" She said this with such earnestness that the Faun looked at her intently. The fairy had told him about her finding the picture he'd drawn as well as the fact that Bella had ripped it in half. He was guessing Moanna had shoved the pieces in her pocket before she'd been taken. But how could he tell Moanna this?

Moanna was still looking away from the Faun. She had no idea what he was going to say. When he started to speak she looked at her feet.

"Moanna, you may not remember what happened to the picture but I know. You weren't the one who tore it in half." He saw a look of relief pass over her face and smiled.

"Oh thank goodness." Moanna said sighing. "I've been feeling guilty over the whole thing." She paused. "I don't know why anyone would want to destroy it though it was very well drawn."

"Thank you." The Faun said awkwardly. He hadn't meant for Moanna to see the picture in the first place. Though he supposed he should have found a better hiding spot.

Moanna looked around the room. "I better go now." She got up slowly and walked out of the room being very careful to make sure that she didn't reveal the secret door.

-

The Faun watched Moanna leave but continued to sit there and think. Dr. Blightly still hadn't finished the antidote and despite his assurance that everything was going well he was starting to worry. There was only a week before the betrothal ceremony took place. He didn't know what he was going to do if they didn't get Moanna's memory back by then. With that thought he decided to go check on Dr. Blightly, hoping the doctor would have good news.

--

Doctor Blightly ground his teeth in frustration. He'd been so close this time but again another failure. He sat down on his stool grabbing another text book. There had to be something he'd missed, something he'd overlooked. Flipping through the pages he groaned, there was only one page dedicated to this rare poison and it had little information. He was about to close the book when he noticed something. In very small print under the picture of the Memoria plant was the sentence. **For more information about Memoria read ****Dante's Poisons.** Dr. Blightly scratched his head, Dante now why did that name seem so familiar?

He got up and went over to his book case. He didn't have that many books on poisons. He stopped in his tracks and rushed down to the castles library. He remembered where he'd seen the name before. He was outside the library and was just going inside when he saw the Faun walking down the hall. He called him over and the Faun followed him in the room. The Faun stayed quiet as Dr. Blightly went looking around at the book cases he seemed to know that the doctor was concentrating.

After fifteen minutes had passed Dr. Blightly made a cry of triumph. "Found it." He pulled a small red book off a shelf. On the cover written in gold cursive read _Dante's Poisons_

"What is it?" The Faun asked looking at the book curiously.

Dr. Blightly walked over to a table and put the book down on it. Flipping to the index he answered. "This book should contain information about the poison. Here we go." He flipped to the appropriate page and started to read. "Yes let's see. Memoria is an extremely rare poison…yes we knew that….here we are." He sighed in visible relief. "There is an antidote."

The Faun walked quickly over to the book. "Does it say what it is?" Dr. Blightly took another look at the book.

"It's a mixture of plants…." He started reading silently. After a few seconds he looked up smiling. "I think we can make this. It's all fairly simple as antidotes go."

The Faun sighed in relief.

The two of them didn't hear someone run from the doorway and down the hallway.

oOoOo

Bella ran into Stephan's room.

"They found it!" She gasped out, coming to a stop. "I told you to get rid of that book!"

Stephan looked up from polishing his sword. "I did. I hid the book."

"In….the….library!" Bella spat out through clenched teeth.

"Well it was hidden by all the other books."

Bella moaned and sunk down. "We're doomed! Do you hear me, doomed. Do you know what will happen if Moanna gets her memory back? Not only will there be no chance of her ever marrying you…we could go to jail! Or worse." She rubbed her neck at the thought.

"Can't we get the book back?" Stephan asked, hoping Bella wasn't going to yell at him again.

Bella stopped pacing. "Yes, but how?" She snapped her fingers. "You, you are going to do something useful for once in your life and are going to get it back."

Stephan's head bolted up. "Me? How am I supposed to do that?"

Bella shook her head. "You are right. You are much too stupid. I'll do it myself. Like everything around here." She left the room leaving Stephan feeling slightly insulted but he shrugged it off and went back to polishing.

--

How to do it? Bella walked down the hallway when she froze and walked back to the doorway she had just passed. Moanna was sitting in her room reading a book.

"Oh there you are Moanna." Bella said walking into the room as though she'd meant to the entire time.

"Hello Bella were you looking for me?" Moanna looked up from her book.

"Yes. Your father wanted me to ask you to go get the Faun and Dr. Blightly to met him in the throne room."

Moanna frowned a little skeptically but shrugged. "Very well." She got off her bed. "Do you know where they are?"

Bella pretended to think. "I may have seen them in the library."

"I will go tell them then." Moanna walked out of the room and Bella waited a few minutes before following discreetly behind her.

-

At the doors at the library Bella hid behind a suit of armor and waited for Dr. Blightly and the Faun to leave. She only had to wait a couple of minutes and once they were gone she ran into the library. After a few seconds she was gone running out again. An evil smirk playing on her face and a red book in her hands.

--

The Faun and Dr. Blightly walked with Moanna down the hall.

"What does your father want to see us about Moanna?" Dr. Blightly asked.

"I'm not really sure." Moanna said confusion evident in her voice. "Bella said that he wanted me to tell you he wanted to see you." She looked back to see that both the Faun and Dr. Blightly had stopped walking. "What is it?"

They didn't answer her as they rushed back to the library. Moanna ran after them quite confused.

"She must have taken it!" Dr. Blightly said as they looked around the library and couldn't find the book.

"Taken what?" Moanna asked coming into the library. "Are you talking about this?" She held up a red book with gold writing on it. "I found it on the table before we left. I'm sorry I didn't know it was yours. I thought it might be a poem. I guess I got the wrong Dante though." She flipped through the book. "This seems to be about real poisons." She looked up from the book to see that the Faun and Dr. Blightly were staring at her in amazement.

"What?"

---

**A/N- W****ell that's it for this chapter, I hope you liked it. I'm sure you all know the Dante I was talking about. If not it just shows how much of a nerd I am! **

**I command/ suggest politely you all go read Dante's Inferno! It really is very good.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you thought.**


	9. Chapter 9: Antidote

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pans Labyrinth…yet….****walks off laughing evilly**

**A/N- Hey guys, again thanks for the reviews. Really helps me write. Also I put in a slight reference to the movie ****Labyrinth**** in this chapter if you can find it! **

Chapter Nine: Antidote 

The Faun and Dr.Blightly stood there staring at Moanna in amazement. Dr.Blightly was just about to say something and break the silence when Bella came running into the room. She was winded and breathing deeply so she didn't notice the occupants of the room. She was muttering something that sounded very much like. "….bloody…red…Dante's Inferno! Ugh!"

She snapped her head up however when the Faun cleared his throat and she realized she had an audience. She quickly tried to compose herself and flattened down the front of her dress. As she was doing this she looked at everyone in the room before coming to stop at Moanna. Noticing the book Moanna was holding she smirked and walked closer to her cousin. Ignoring the Faun and Dr. Blightly she held out her hand and put on a smile.

"Oh Moanna you found the book I had." She held up the one in her other hand. "I think I must have taken this one by accident. Why don't we trade books? I'm sure you'd much rather read this one."

Moanna looked at her cousin then at the Faun and Dr. Blightly. She could tell that they were trying to tell her not to give Bella the book, but why? Looking back at Bella she replied a little warily. "I think this book belongs to the Faun and Dr. Blightly, Bella."

Bella's smile seemed to be even more forced and made her look as though she was in pain. "Moanna." Bella replied speaking slowly as if to a child. "Give me the book."

Moanna remembered Bella telling her that she should do everything she said but she didn't want to give Bella the book. She moved closer to the Faun and put the book slightly behind her back. "I don't think I will Bella."

Bella's eyes widened in shock. "Moanna! What are you doing?"

-

"What's going on in here?" The King and Queen had entered the library. Stephan was following behind them.

"Moanna has my book." Bella said quickly. "I left it here by mistake."

"It's not her book." Moanna replied just as quickly.

"Whose book is it then?" The King asked, surveying everyone in the room gravely.

Dr. Blightly took that moment to speak up. "It belongs to the castle library your majesty but the Faun and I were using it. It's a book on poisons and I'm doing some research on a certain type."

The King nodded then looked over at Bella waiting for her story. She stood there for a moment before she realized what was going on. "Umm…well, I was….." She trailed off. "Never mind, I didn't want it anyway."

An idea suddenly struck her. "But now that you're here your majesties." She looked over at the Queen. "I just wanted to say that everything is ready for the betrothal ceremony. I think we should have it soon….perhaps tonight. We only need you to preside over it your majesties. It was going to be a small thing anyway. Don't you think that if we're all ready we should do it sooner rather then later?"

The King and Queen looked at their daughter after Bella had said this. They were worried about her, she seemed so distant lately. "Moanna?" The Queen asked hesitantly. "Do you want to be betrothed today?" As Moanna grew thoughtful the Queen went on. "You have to remember that being betrothed here is almost like marriage in a way. It's binding."

Moanna looked up from the spot on the ground she'd been staring at. Slowly she took a breath. Her face wrinkled like she was trying to remember something. "I…I'm…sorry Stephan…I can't marry you…. I just don't remember…if…" Trailing off Moanna walked over to Dr. Blightly and handed him the book. Then she turned to face the amazed people. "I'm sorry." With tears pricking her eyes she ran out of the room.

Dr. Blightly looked around the room. Bella looked like she was about to erupt with anger and Stephan was glancing around nervously. The King was attempting to stop his heavily pregnant wife from running after Moanna. Dr. Blightly sighed and turned back to the Faun who was watching the room impassively. "Go." He said simply.

The Faun cocked his head to the side questioningly. His eyes were the only thing that showed any trace of emotion. Dr. Blightly rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to work on the antidote now Faun. You go see to Moanna." With that he left the room. When he was gone the Queen walked over to the Faun. She had a sad smile on her face.

"Go after her please." Was all she said before bowing her head and walking out of the room holding her husbands hand."

The Faun glanced over at Bella who was yelling at Stephan to go and find Moanna, he shook his head and walked out of the room. He had an idea where Moanna might be heading.

oOoOo

As she ran away Moanna had the slightest feeling of déjà vu. Ignoring it she quickly made her way up to the third floor and to the tapestry that held the secret room. In a few moments she was inside and she walked slowly over to the bench and sat down.

She sat in silence trying to figure out the answer to her biggest question. Why couldn't she remember anything?

-

After a few minutes she looked up to see the Faun standing in front of her.

"Oh, I forgot you knew how to get in here." Moanna said tucking her hair behind her ears. She noticed the Faun looked slightly sad when she said this and she realized how rude she must have sounded. "Sorry." She muttered. "Um…sit with me?"

The Faun walked slowly over to the bench. He looked as if he was unsure what to say.

"Are you alright Moanna?"

Moanna laughed bitterly. "Not really. I have no idea who I am. I can't remember! I was supposed to get married to that prince and I can't even remember falling in love with him!" She looked at her hands. "And I only have Bella's word that I was ever in love with him in the first place and I'm not sure I can trust her anymore."

There was a long moment of awkward silence as Moanna looked around the room. "I guess I should go tell my mother I'm all right." Moanna said as she got up off the bench. She looked back at the Faun who had gotten up as well. "I'm sorry."

The Faun looked at her curiously. "What are you sorry for Moanna?"

"I'm sorry I don't remember you."

"It's not your fault Moanna." The Faun replied in a calming voice.

Moanna looked thoughtfully at the Faun. Every time she saw him there was a slight nagging feeling in the back of her mind. She knew she'd known him before she'd lost her memory and they'd been friends. But she didn't know how close they'd been, she didn't know if she'd known him when she was little. All she knew was that she felt comforted with him around. There was something about this creature that seemed to draw her to him.

She had been starting to notice however that the people of the court tended to avoid the Faun. She didn't see why though. Maybe she did and she just couldn't remember. She could ask him but what kind of question would that be? Why do people avoid you? Yes wouldn't that be an awkward question to ask.

However the Faun looked at her closely. "Moanna….is there something you wanted to ask me?"

Apparently he could read minds as well. Moanna thought to herself unsure of what she should say. She decided to lie. "Umm…will you walk with me to see my mother?"

The Faun gave her an odd look as though he knew that wasn't the question she'd wanted to ask. But he nodded his head. "As you wish."

They walked out of the secret room and down the hallway. Moanna was walking slowly as she really had no idea what she was going to tell her mother. The Faun noticed her reluctance. As they were walking he paused and turned to Moanna. "If you like I can tell the Queen that you will talk to her tomorrow. It is fairly late and you should probably get some rest."

Moanna smiled gratefully at the Faun. "Oh will you?" Impulsively she hugged him. "Thank you."

After a moment of slight confusion the Faun hugged her back. "You're welcome."

Moanna stepped back a few seconds later knowing fully well that for some reason she was blushing again. If the Faun noticed he didn't say anything about it.

"I'll walk you to your room then."

Moanna glanced over at him. His face was very hard to read but he looked like he was smiling slightly.

-

As they walked down the hallway noticed that it was very quiet. The only sounds she could hear were the noise of the Fauns hooves and her own footsteps as they walked. Listening closely however Moanna realized that this was the way it must always be. She'd just been around Bella so long that she was accustomed to much more noise,

As they reached the door of her room Moanna opened it and smiled again. "Thank you again." The Faun nodded in response and to his surprise Moanna stood on her tiptoes and quickly kissed him. Before he had a chance to say anything she was in her room and the door was closed.

Staring at the door with more then a touch of astonishment the Faun touched his lip with one of his long fingers. He smiled slightly then turned to go and look for the Queen. As he walked off he didn't know that Moanna was leaning against the back of the door, her hands over her mouth and her eyes wide.

Why had she done that? More importantl,y how was she supposed to sleep now?

oOoOo

The next morning the Faun was talking to Dr. Blightly as the doctor was mixing together ingredients. Dr. Blightly noticed that the Faun had a strange expression on his face the entire time. However they were discussing at that moment the antidote.

"There is this one plant that I don't have." Dr. Blightly opened a green text book to a picture of a plant. It had three green and brown leaves and had red berries on it. "It's called a Letta plant but I've never seen it before." He sighed. "I have no idea where we can find it."

The Faun glanced at the picture. "I believe I may know that plant." He looked again at the picture again. Thinking deeply he went through his memory, he was connected to the forest and knew everything in it. "Yes, I'm sure I can find it."

"Excellent." Dr. Blightly smiled. "One more thing though." He was about to say something when he was interrupted by Moanna who had come running into the room. She looked around the room breathless and slightly embarrassed. "Sorry…I was…avoiding Bella." She straightened her dress and tried to look less flustered. She also made an effort not to look at the Faun.

"That's what I was going to talk about." Dr. Blightly said. "I don't think it's safe for you to be by yourself Moanna."

"Why?" Moanna asked confused.

"It's a long story but you shouldn't be by yourself. Why don't you go with the Faun to find this plant?" He turned to the Faun. "It isn't anywhere too dangerous is it?"

The Faun thought deeply. "No it's as safe as the forest will ever be."

Moanna was looking curiously at the picture of the plant. "What is this plant for?"

Dr. Blightly looked at the Faun who nodded. "It's a plant were looking for, we're hoping to use it in….something to get your memory back."

At this Moanna's eyes widened. "Really?"

Dr. Blightly smiled at her. "Yes, so if you go with the Faun now I'll continue to work on this."

Moanna looked over at the Faun for the first time since she entered the room. Glad she had managed not to blush she asked. "Can I come with you then?"

The Faun bowed his head slightly. "Of course."

-

As they made their way down to the forest Moanna noticed that the Faun wasn't saying anything about what had happened the night before. She wondered if that was because he didn't know what to say. That's certainty why she wasn't bringing it up. She had no idea why she'd kissed him. It had just seemed….right. She sighed as they reached the edge of the forest. She was worried about getting her memories back, what if she got them back and found out that she really was supposed to be in love with Stephan?

She glanced up at the Faun as they walked. He seemed to notice and as she looked away quickly she noticed he had a strange look on his face. She hoped he wasn't mad at her. She spoke up at that moment hoping to end the awkward silence. "Where are we going Faun?"

"The plant should be around here." The Faun replied looking ahead. "I believe we will find it soon."

There was as a pause before Moanna continued talking. "Do you think I'll get my memory back soon?"

The Faun looked down at Moanna and replied softly. "I hope so."

-

As they traveled deeper into the forest a couple of fairies flew around them. Moanna watched as the Faun was talking to them. It was funny because sometimes she was sure that she could understand what the fairies were saying. But that wasn't possible…was it?

She stopped suddenly as the Faun stopped in his tracks. He put his hand up. "It's near here."

Moanna looked at him curiously. "How do you know that?"

The Faun looked at her with a small smile on his face. "I am the Guardian of this forest. I know where everything is in it."

They walked a little further over a small hill and down to a small stream.

The Faun walked slowly over to the edge of the river. "Do you have the bag Moanna?"

"Yes." Moanna walked over taking the specimen bag Dr. Blightly had given her off her back. "I'll get it."

Very carefully and with precision she hadn't been sure she had Moanna uprooted the small plant and gently put it in the bag.

"There we go." Moanna said happily as she put the bag back around her shoulder. "That was a piece of cake."

After she said this Moanna turned and tripped over a root. She got up quickly slightly embarrassed and dusted herself off. "I'm fine." She replied when she saw the Faun looking at her. He just shook his head and they continued to walk.

As they walked out of the forest Moanna made sure not to squish the plant in the bag. She wasn't sure what part of it Dr. Blightly needed. They were walking in silence again. She wished she knew some way to break the quiet that seemed to have fallen over the Faun and herself.

She was saved the trouble of attempting conversation though when she noticed Stephan walking across the palace grounds. Pointing him out to the Faun they went the long way up to one of the castle's side doors.

As they walked into the castle Moanna was still trying to think of what she wanted to say. She wanted to offer some sort of explanation to the Faun before she got her memory back. If whatever Dr. Blightly was working on would even work.

"We should take the plant up to Dr. Blightly now." The Faun said breaking the silence.

"Okay." Moanna replied as they started to walk up the hallway. She looked at the Faun as they walked and took a deep breath. "Um…Faun?"

He turned to look down at her. "Yes, Moanna?"

"Uhh… about yesterday…." She trailed off unsure of what to say. When the Faun didn't say anything Moanna continued. "I'm not…really sure…why I…" She stopped talking in shock they turned the corner and walked into Dr. Blightly's room.

oOoOo

Dr. Blightly was picking up pieces of glass beakers of the floor, shaking his head sadly. He looked up when he heard the Faun and Moanna come in. "Hello. I'm afraid we've suffered a bit of a setback." He gestured to the mess around him. "I went to get another book from the library and someone added something to the mixture to make it explode."

"Are you all right?" Moanna asked.

"Yes, I'm quite all right." Dr. Blightly waved his hand. "It wasn't that large of an explosion. More importantly though, do you have the Letta plant?"

"Yes, we retrieved the plant." The Faun said after he had finished examining the room. "But how long will this take to make again?"

"A couple of days, not that long." Dr. Blightly said reassuringly as he received the bag from Moanna. "It has to be made just right or Moanna might lose her memories forever."

Moanna's eye's widened when she heard this. "I'm just going to go to my room then." When no one objected Moanna left the room quickly. Never get her memories back? How would she be able to live without them? She had no idea what she was going to do.

-

Inside her room Moanna closed the door quickly then went to lie on her bed. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that on the table there was a plate and cup with a note next to them. Curious she went over to read the note.

The note was apparently from her mother and said that she'd sent up some juice and some bread for Moanna seeing how she had missed lunch.

Not really hungry, Moanna quickly drank the juice down in a couple of gulps. The walk in the forest had left her very thirsty. After a couple of seconds though she started to get a little tired….then her head felt dizzy…blackness started to creep around the edges of her vision. She only vaguely heard someone knock on the door and as she called out to say they could come in she found that she was slurring her speech. As numbness spread over her entire body she slumped and fell to the ground unable to move. She could still see but only as if through a vague smoky mist.

The person outside of her door must heard her because the door opened and the Faun walked in. Seeing her on the floor he rushed over to see what was wrong. As she looked up through the mist in her vision she noted that for the first time she could remember the Faun looked scared. She wondered vaguely if she was dieing. As she watched the Faun through her rapidly deteriorating vision she wished she had gotten a chance to tell him….tell him what though? With a final shot of realization, Moanna's eyes went wide and the last piece of the puzzle seemed to fit in its place.

She managed to force a smile on her face and the last thing she said before the darkness claimed her was...

"I remember."

- - - - - -

**The End….I'm kidding, really I am…please don't kill me!**

**Hope you liked the chapter and points for whoever spotted the small ****Labyrinth ****reference. **

**Remember to leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Room in the Mind

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Pan's Labyrinth, I will never own Pan's ****Labyrinth…however I am hoping to get the movie for Christmas. crosses fingers**

**AN- Wow, I never thought that this story was going to be this long….this is my longest one so far. ****Again, sorry for the wait. My teachers all seemed to have some evil plot to see how much work they could give before Christmas break. Now please read and review and enjoy...**

Chapter Ten: The Room in the Mind

The Faun went quickly to get Dr. Blightly and the King and Queen. They all came back to the room as quickly as possible. Dr. Blightly wasted no time in going over to Moanna. After examining her he turned away from the bed they had placed Moanna on.

"What is wrong with her?" The Queen exclaimed, tears running down her face.

"She's been poisoned." Dr. Blightly stated grimly. "With the poison Memoria." He shot the Faun a glance out of the corner of his eye. "Now normally that wouldn't be enough to cause such an affect but I believe she has been given a massive dose."

"Will she be all right?" The Queen grasped her husband's hand. "Please tell me she's going to be all right."

Dr. Blightly shook his head slowly. "I'm not sure if I can…this poison affects the mind, the memory to be specific. Normally this would just cause a memory loss that would be able to be reversed with an antidote. However there was such a large dose, that I do believe that Moanna's own mind is destroying itself. In short, she'd trapped in her own mind as it is slowly killing her."

At this point the Queen had burst into tears and the King had a strained expression on his face. Looking at Dr. Blightly he asked desperately. "Can anything be done?"

"We need someone better acquainted with the mind…." Dr. Blightly muttered.

The Faun, who had been watching Moanna the entire time turned to face Dr. Blightly. "I may know of someone who could help." He glanced over at the King and Queen. "They may not like her though."

"Who?" Dr. Blightly asked confused, trying to think of someone who'd be of any help in this situation.

"The Lady of the Forests." The Faun replied

"But that's just a legend…" Dr. Blightly started to say.

"No, she is real." The Faun answered looking over at the King and Queen. They were looking at him with a cross between hope and skepticism.

There was a silence in the room before the Queen broke it by asking tentatively. "Would…this …would she be willing to help?"

"We can always ask." The Faun replied seriously, he turned towards Dr. Blightly. "I will go and look for her."

-

He walked out off the room with the doctor hurrying after him. "Do you even know where to look for this….woman? The legends say she's lives on a high mountain."

The Faun looked over at the Doctor as they continued to walk. "The legends are not always the most accurate sources of information. As for her location, she in every forest and so she will be in mine as well. We simply need to call for her."

"Well how do you know she will help us?" Dr.Blightly protested. "The legends also say that she is unkind and dangerous."

"You shouldn't always trust legends and stories Dr. Blightly." The Faun replied warily. "Everything has the potential to be dangerous. As for her helping us, I think she may."

Dr. Blightly stopped, exasperated in front of the door to the outside. "How do you know that?"

The Faun gave him an odd look and Dr. Blightly could have sworn he was amused. "You see, I happen to know the lady of the forests"

"How?"

"She's my sister." With that statement the Faun walked out of the door. Dr. Blightly just stood there, open mouth for a few seconds before he snapped to and ran to catch up with the Faun.

-

"She's your sister? ..." Dr. Blightly gasped as he finally caught up with the Faun. The Faun glanced at him. "It is rather complicated...but yes in your human terms she might be called my sister.

They stopped in front of the forest and Dr. Blightly watched as the Faun seemed to be mumbled something under his breath. It was in a language he'd never heard before but knowing the Faun it wasn't that surprising. After a few moments the Faun stopped and cocked his head as though he was listening to something but try as he might the doctor couldn't hear anything. Just as he was just wondering if anything was going to happen he heard a noise coming from the forest.

They were standing in front of a large tree and at the moment there was cracking noise coming from it. Dr. Blightly looked up to see the Faun gazing at the tree impassively. The Faun obviously knew what was going on, which was good because he didn't. The noise suddenly stopped and Dr. Blightly glanced at the tree again.

A woman stepped out through the bark. She had pale skin that had a long green vine growing with red flowers over it and she was wearing a grey toga. Her hair was long and brown but in places you could see streaks of many other colours. Every colour of the forest was represented in her eyes, making it very disturbing when you met her gaze. From what you could see of her ears you could tell they were pointed. Looking at this mysterious woman, Dr. Blightly knew she wasn't human.

"Hello Seda." The Faun said bowing politely. "I trust you are well."

"You would be correct." Seda said smiling slightly. "You said you wished to speak to me about something important?" She trailed off as she saw the Doctor standing next to the Faun. "There seems to be a human next to you my friend." Her voice became stiff and an air of menace seemed to seep through the forest.

Without realizing it, Dr. Blightly backed up slightly when she spoke.

The Faun took no notice of this. "He is here with me."

Nodding, Seda replied. "Very well then. Now what was it you needed my help with?" She looked over at the Faun curiously.

"Someone…someone I know has been poisoned." The Faun began slowly. Seda looked at him very closely as he said this. "It can normally be treated easily but…she has been given such a large dosage that she has become trapped in her mind while it destroys itself."

"And you want me to go into this persons mind?" Seda asked sharply. "Who is this person you want so dearly to save?"

The Faun looked away. "It is the princess Moanna."

Seda shook her head. "I knew it was a mistake assigning you to this forest. It is too close to the humans." She sighed. "Very well then, take me to her."

Unable to help himself Dr. Blightly asked. "You'll help her then?"

Seda looked over at him, a little stiffly. "I will judge for myself whether or not this Moanna deserves help."

With that said they started to walk back to the castle.

----------

The King and Queen looked up from their seats by Moanna when they heard people come in.

Seda walked over to Moanna and looked at her closely. She then turned around to face the rest of the room. "I need everyone to leave."

The King was about to say something angrily when the Queen put a hand on his shoulder. They got up and as they were about to go out the door the Queen looked back at her daughter then at Seda. "Please help her." As she said this she allowed the King to guide her out of the room.

Dr. Blightly looked around. "Well, if you want me, I'll be in my office." After saying this he gave one more anxious look at Moanna, turned and left the room.

Once they were alone in the room Seda turned back to the Faun, her arms folded over her chest. "I believe I can help her, she's not that far gone." She looked up to see that the Faun looked relived. She looked at him pointedly and said in a falsely casual voice. "What is this girl to you?" The Faun stared at the floor but replied stiffly. "I'm her tutor and a friend."

Seda continued talking. "Do not tell me that. I know you." She shook her head. "Maybe the girl will be willing to say something." The Faun looked up sharply in time to see Seda fade away into a silver haze. Then even the haze was gone and the Faun went over to sit by Moanna. If anyone could do anything to help her, he was sure it was Seda. If she deemed Moanna worthy of her help, that is.

oOoOo

Bringing herself out of the mist Seda looked around where she had ended up. It was large room and it was filled with books. This was the main room of Moanna's mind and it would hold her dreams, memories, hopes, fears and everything that made her who she was. However all the shelves in the room were toppled and books were strewn everywhere. As she looked for Moanna, Seda realized that it must have been a very large dose of poison if it caused this much damage.

As she was looking through the rubble Seda couldn't help that all the information in the books she picked up was absorbed into her. She was learning a lot about this Moanna. As she used the vines on her hands to help her pick up some more books she suddenly smiled, she thought she knew why the Faun was so worried about this girl. Now she simply had to locate her…

----------------------------------------

Dr. Blightly was sitting in his office. There was nothing he could do but sit there and wait and it was going to make him go crazy. He was helpless because he had failed to help his patient. As he sat there he wished he knew what was happening to Moanna. Trying to take his mind off the wait he decided to go to the library for something to flip through.

As he walked down the hallway he heard raised voices coming from one of the rooms. He stopped when he recognized them and went over to the door. It was open a crack so he peered in. He was right with his suspicions it was Stephan and Bella talking in angry voices to each other. He listened quietly.

"What did you do to Moanna!!?" Stephan asked Bella angrily.

"What to you mean? What did I do?" Bella replied, her voice rising. "You were the one who gave her the poison."

"Yes, because….you told me to!" Stephan protested. "I did not know it was going to kill her!"

"It wasn't supposed to, you idiot! It was only supposed to destroy her memory, not her life. I guess I gave you too much." She shrugged. "It does not matter, there is nothing we can do now. Moanna is going to die…" With that said the room when quiet until Bella spoke up again. "I wonder who is next in line for the throne once Moanna's gone...Hmm maybe I won't have to marry your brother to get a kingdom after all." She chuckled at this and Stephan stared at her.

"We just killed someone and you're wondering if you're next in line for her throne?"

"She's not dead yet Stephan, so don't worry so much. If you're lucky I might marry you instead of your brother and that way you'll get a kingdom as well."

Staring at the door Dr. Blightly shook his head angrily. He didn't want to be caught so he made his way back to his room to think. Something had to be done about Bella….

oOoOo

Seda was looking through the piles of books when she heard something. After a few moments she was able to locate where the noise was coming from. There was a young woman trying to free herself from a bookshelf that was trapping her. Seda looked down to see the girl look up at her, Her pale face was framed by long brown hair and she looked like she was in great pain.

"Moanna, I presume." Seda said calmly as she pulled the bookshelf off Moanna as though she were picking up a twig.

"Where am I?" Moanna asked gasping as another spasm of pain shot through her. She tried to stand up but she failed and fell to the floor, holding onto her side.

Using the vines on her arms Seda pulled Moanna into a sitting position. Looking at her closely she sighed. The legends about the Lady of the Forests were correct in some regards. She didn't like most humans. They always seemed to be trying to destroy something. However this, Moanna had done nothing to warrant her distrust. In fact from what she had learned about Moanna, Seda thought she seemed like someone she could get along with.

"Moanna, Moanna. Can you hear me?" Seda softly called. Moanna's slowly opened her eyes, wincing slightly.

"Who are you?" She asked quietly.

"My name is Seda, and I'm here to help you." Seda said as felt Moanna's forehead. "You're trapped inside your mind." Another bookshelf fell over some rows away and Moanna reacted as though something had just slashed her shoulder. Grasping it she cringed and asked. "What's going on?"

"Your mind is slowly falling apart and in the process it is killing you."

Moanna stared at her. Seda was in the process of putting some powder in a small brown bag. Once it was filled she tied it tight, shook it then whispered some strange sounds under her breath. She quickly made some complicated looking hand gestures over the bag. Moanna watched as Seda poured the multi-coloured powder into her hand.

Seda leaned down so she was level with Moanna and held up her hand with the powder on it and promptly blew the powder in Moanna's face. Coughing Moanna inadvertently inhaled most of the powder.

"What…ahh…did you do that for?" Moanna choked out. Seda just continued to watch her impassively. After her coughing fit subdued Moanna realized something. "I don't hurt anymore! Thank-you" She looked at Seda who waved her hand. "It was nothing Moanna, I only took away your pain." She glanced around the mess they were in. "You however are still trapped in here."

"Do you know how I can get out?" Moanna asked hopefully.

Seda smiled slightly. "Yes, when I leave I can take you out with me. However if you leave your mind the way it is right now it will be as if you are dead."

Moanna looked around. "You mean I have to clean up all of this? That's going to take forever."

Seda chuckled at the expression on Moanna's face. "Don't worry Moanna, I can help you."

Using the vines on her wrists she pulled Moanna up. Moanna just stared in amazement and slowly looked at Seda. "What…?"

"I my dear Moanna am the Lady of the Forests. Now why don't we begin?" Seda began to put the shelves upright. Moanna started on the books but was still watching Seda curiously.

-----

While they were cleaning Moanna couldn't help but glance over at Seda. She had read the legends of the Lady of the Forests before and she seemed nothing like them. Seda was supposed to hate humans not go out of her way to help them.

"Did you want to ask me something Moanna?" Moanna jumped when Seda said this. Seda had her back to her so Moanna was a bit spooked.

"Umm…" She was about to ask her question but she just realized she wasn't sure what she was supposed to call her. Seda seemed to sense her discomfort. "You may call me Seda."

"Ohh.. thank you…Seda….why are you helping me?"

Seda paused at her work, she had known this question was going to come up sooner or later.

"Yes. I suppose that is a reasonable question." She finished with the last book case and turned to face Moanna. "I certainly make it no secret that I do not like humans…." She paused for a moment as if considering what to say next. "…however I was approached by…someone close to me…a sort of family member...if you will. He asked for my help and I agreed to consider giving it." She looked at Moanna with a small smile on her face. "You see when I enter and go through someone's mind I can't help but absorb all the information in it. I know more about you know then you do Moanna."

Moanna felt a little spooked at Seda's confession but she laughed slightly. "They way things were going I think that every one knew more about me then I did."

Seda tilted her head. "Ahh yes, I trust your memory is back then?"

Moanna turned back to the shelf behind her. "Yes, yes it is."

Seda smiled. "Good….I am sure the Faun will be glad to know that." She chuckled as Moanna dropped the book she'd been holding.

"W…What do you mean..?" Moanna asked stuttering and making a point not to look at Seda. Since she wasn't looking at Seda she missed the mischievous twinkle in her eye.

-

"He is your friend, is he not?"

Moanna sighed slightly. "Ohh... Yes, of course he is. He's my oldest friend."

-

There was a pause then. "You are in love with him Moanna."

Moanna froze, and then her shoulders slumped. "Yes…" She said quietly. "Yes I am."

"Good." Seda replied simply and went back to work.

oOoOo

Dr. Blightly was looking for Stephan. He was sure that he was the weakest part of the pair. After checking in with the Faun and finding Moanna no better he knew what he had to do. It was dusk now and he had found Stephan in the stable, starring at his sword. He looked up when the doctor walked in he looked slightly panicked then closed his eyes and looked away.

"Hello Stephan." Dr. Blightly said as he went over to sit next to him. "How are you?"

Stephan refused to look at him. They sat in silence for a while before Stephan asked quietly. "Is... is Moanna…okay?"

The doctor said slightly stiffly. "She's still not doing well."

"But, will she be all right?" Stephan asked desperately.

"Why are you so concerned? You're the reason she's like this."

"I know!" Stephan buried his face in his hands. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to fall in love with me and not a Faun…" He trailed off. "I was supposed to be a hero and I ended up being the villain." He looked over at Dr Blightly. "I didn't want to hurt Moanna. I was just doing what I was told!" He looked away. "I never really wanted to marry her. That was all my brother and Bella's idea."

Doctor Blightly patted him on the knee. "Come with me to my office Stephan. We can talk there. There's a couple of things I'd like to ask you."

The two of them left the stable and walked up in the castle.

-----------------

I hope you liked this chapter. If you were wondering (and even if you weren't) Seda is an Armenian name that means …spirit of the forest…yes I thought it fit. Please review and tell me what you thought. Also Merry Christmas ( or Happy Holidays) !! Leave a reivew and you'll get the limited edition Bella dart board. Shoot darts at Bella's head...kidding!...It would be cool though...


	11. Chapter 11: Leaving the Mind

**Disclaimer- I still don't own Pan's Labyrinth, but maybe if I save my ****money …..rolls eyes…that will be the day….**

**A/N- Again thank you for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are awesome! Read ****and enjoy!! Also remember to review!!**

Chapter Eleven- Leaving the Mind 

Moanna had quickly lost track of the time. For all she knew she could have been in her mind for days. She looked around the room and smiled, they were almost finished. She was surprised by what a hard job it had been, the only advantage had been that the books were not in any real order. Opening the books she'd discovered that they were blank. However she knew instinctively what they were about and was starting to spook her a little bit.

"You know Moanna." Seda said suddenly, breaking the silence. "You interest me."

Moanna wasn't really sure how to reply to this. "Ummm…how so?"

Seda turned around to face her. "I have seen your entire life, I know more about you then your own parents. And yet there is still something that I do not understand."

"What is it?" Moanna was curious.

"When you were little and the Faun found you in the forest. Most children would have been frightened of him. Why were you not?"

Moanna paused and thought about this for a moment. "I…well I was so scared of the forest at the time I guess. Also….I just felt safer when I was with the Faun…I still do."

Seda looked at her oddly. "You know you are the only human I have ever met that would even think that they were safer with a faun."

That brought a thought into Moanna's head. "Why don't people like the Faun?"

Seda looked taken aback by the question but after a few seconds she answered simply. "People will always fear what they don't understand." She paused then went on. "This kingdom is better then most, but people will always look down on magic users or creatures like the Faun because they scare them."

"That's stupid." Moanna said feeling irritated.

Seda laughed. "You certainly will not be getting an argument from me."

Moanna just shook her head, still slightly angry. She would never understand the minds of people. She went back to shelving the books, she wished she could see the Faun.

oOoOo

"Do you agree to tell the King and Queen what you and Bella have done?" Dr. Blightly looked sternly at Stephan. They were sitting in the doctors office with the door closed.

Stephan looked exasperated. "If I do tell them Bella will deny everything."

Dr. Blightly stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Yes she will most likely do that and she is related to them. They may not believe you."

"Besides." Stephan said frantically. "You said yourself she may not die. If she doesn't why do we have to say anything?"

"Because Prince Stephan." Dr. Blightly said emphasizing the word Prince. "Even if Moanna does not die you and Bella have committed the crime of attempted murder. Not much of a brave prince charming you turned out to be."

Stephan buried his face in his hands. "I know." He said rather irritably. "I Know."

The room was silent for a while.

-

Then Stephan spoke up again. "I really didn't want Moanna to get hurt."

Dr. Blightly rolled his eyes. "You have said this many times Stephan. I know! You were however at fault. You should have done something! Moanna may die; just because you and Bella thought you'd make a better husband for her then…..anyone else."

Stephan laughed bitterly. "You don't have to coat things for me doctor. I'm well aware that Moanna felt more for that…faun then she would ever would about me."

Dr. Blightly looked over at Stephan with his eyes raised. "Can you blame her?"

The room was silent again and Stephan looked away. "I'll tell them…."

oOoOo

Looking around the room Moanna sighed with relief. "We're finished."

"Yes, it appears we are." Seda said with satisfaction. "You are a very complicated person Moanna. It would not take nearly so long to clean most human minds."

"Ohh." Moanna looked away. "Sorry."

"No my dear, that's a good thing. It means you are not so narrow minded as most other humans."

"…thank you, I guess."

Seda stretched her arms. "Well I do believe we are done here Moanna. Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes!" Moanna said eagerly. Then a thought struck her and she looked suddenly at Seda. "Will I be able to remember everything when I'm sent back?"

Seda looked at her seriously. "I need to talk to you before we leave Moanna." She held up her hands when Moanna was about to speak. "Yes it is related to your memories." She looked over at Moanna. "Have a seat." She pointed over to the room's corner. Moanna looked over these in surprise, she'd never noticed the chairs before. She walked over slowly wondering what Seda wanted to talk about because the lady looked very serious.

-

"Now Moanna." Seda said once they had sat down. "I've been inside your mind with you for about a day now."

"A day!" Moanna exclaimed then quieted when Seda looked sharply at her. "Sorry…"

"As I was saying..." Seda said again a little stiffly. "I do not wish to sound rude but do you have any idea what you are about to get yourself into?"

Moanna looked at her slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

Seda sighed. "I mean…" She trailed off. "I will not stand by and watch anything bad happen to the Faun. I know you are really in love with him and knowing the Faun as long as I have I know he is in love with you…however the problem lies with the fact that very few people will like the fact that their princess loves a Faun."

"I don't care what people think." Moanna protested indigently.

Seda smiled bitterly. "I know you don't Moanna. That is hardly the problem. What is a problem is that like it or not you are going to be a Queen and a Queen has to respect the wishes of her people."

Moanna just sat there then burst out. "Well maybe I won't be Queen then!"

Seda looked at her seriously but didn't respond to Moanna's outburst. "Moanna, as I have said before I do not like humans. However I am willing to erase your memories permanently if you so wish."

"What?" Moanna asked startled. "Why would I want you to do that?"

"Because Moanna. If you forget about the Faun then you will be able to live a normal life. Something that you would not be able to have if you still remembered the Faun." She looked away. "The Faun would probably not be pleased that I am offering you this choice but know that he wants you to be happy and if you think you would be happier without him in your life I am sure he would leave. So choose wisely Moanna because I will only offer this once."

Moanna stared at her hands. It wasn't true that she had never stopped to think about what was going to happen after she got out of her mind. However she had never considered a possibility that the Faun wasn't present in. What would it be like if she truly forgot everything, with no chance to remember the Faun? She'd marry some Prince of some land or another noble. After when her parents stepped down she'd become Queen. She'd be loved by everyone….but she would lose the Faun.

Just then the reality of this simple statement struck her. Not only would she lose the love of her life but a close friend as well. There would be no more stories, no more talks…she wouldn't even remember him. Even just thinking about this brought on a horrible feeling of sadness and she knew.

"No."

"What did you say Moanna?" Seda said when Moanna had broken the silence.

"I said no." Moanna replied, her face as rigid as metal. "I do not want you to erase my memory. I would rather give up my right to the crown then to lose the Faun."

Seda smiled. "That is what I hoped you would say." She stood up and pressed her palms together. "Now we shall leave." She closed her eyes and began to chant.

-

After a few moments Seda started to fade. Opening her eyes before she disappeared she looked confused and Moanna realized that something must have gone wrong. She was supposed to be taking her out as well but nothing was happening. Yes, something was very wrong.

As the last of Seda disappeared Moanna realized that once again she was in intense pain. As she fell to the floor clutching her head she remembered being grateful that the shelves at least weren't falling over. However, after that thought she was lost in her pain.

oOoOo

Seda appeared in front of the Faun giving him a fright.

"Is she awake?" Seda asked worried as the Faun looked up.

"No, she is still the same."

Seda shook her head. "She should be awake by now. I just do not understand." Just then she froze and hit her head. "Oh of course." She stretched out her arms said something quickly and soon she was gone, leaving a puff of silver smoke.

The Faun shook his head and looked over at Dr. Blightly and Stephan who were standing in the doorway staring in amazement. "She always did like theatrics." He said before turning his attention back to Moanna. He had no idea what Seda planned to do but he very much wanted something to work. He wasn't sure what he would do if Moanna died. So he dismissed these thoughts and went back to listening to Dr. Blightly talk and waited.

oOoOo

Appearing much quicker then she had the first time Seda lost her balance when she arrived in Moanna's mind. Quickly the vines on her wrist shot out to steady herself and she managed to avoid hitting the floor by inches. Seda was glad of this small fortune but when she got to her feet she realized something was wrong. The room was ice cold, and there was a horrible, strange sensation seeping through it.

She also noticed, with growing dread that Moanna was no where to be seen. Fear went through her. Was she too late? How was she going to ever be able to look at the Faun again, if Moanna was dead?

Just then she heard a sharp intake of breath coming from the other side of the room. She walked over quickly and discovered Moanna on the floor shaking. Looking around the room Seda noticed something that she hadn't when she entered. The room looked like it was starting to fade and turning back she realized with a jolt that Moanna was as well. Seda swore in her native tongue, Moanna was dieing and quickly. She had forgotten that the powder she had given Moanna would fail to be effective after she left the mind. It should have made her better though, the poison must have been stronger then she thought.

She looked at Moanna seriously. She had limited options at the moment and none of them were very good. She grabbed Moanna with her vines and held her still with them. Using her hands she reached into her robes, she faltered for just a moment then looked again at Moanna. Her eyes were diluted and she was losing colour and she wasn't responding. Seeing this Seda made up her mind, she drew a dagger out of her sash. Using her vines she held Moanna up and cut her palm with the dagger.

Moanna winced while Seda used the dagger to cut her own palm. She grabbed Moanna's cut hand with her own and began to chant. A blue haze started to envelop the both of them and a wind came through the room. After a few minutes the wind died down and Seda stopped chanting. As she drew back her hand the cut healed instantly and she watched as Moanna's eyes slowly started to focus.

-

"What…what happened?" Moanna asked as she tried to clear her eyes. She looked down at her arms which were still being held by Seda's vines.

Seda let Moanna's arms go and helped her to her feet. "Are you all right Moanna?"

"I think so…." Moanna said trying to keep her balance. "The last thing I remember is a horrible pain but now all that hurts is my hand…" She trailed off and looked at her palm. To her surprise there was a cut on her hand, that wasn't the surprising part though. She had expected there was a cut because of the pain. What was surprising her however was that the cut was slowly closing by itself.

"What….." She stared at her hand then back up at Seda. Seda looked rather uncomfortable. "Seda, what happened?" She winced as a quick burst of pain shot through her and she grabbed both sides of her head. However it had soon passed and Moanna noticed that Seda was looking guilty.

"Moanna, you were dieing." Seda said simply, looking her straight in the eyes. "I had few options and I chose the one I thought was best…." At this however she trailed off. "I am not sure if you will like the outcome though….You are alive Moanna and very soon you will be healed from the poison and out of your mind."

"Really?" Moanna smiled. That was just what she wanted to hear, however it looked like Seda still had a lot to say.

"Moanna. You will be able to leave and you will be able to leave. However you will not be quite the same as when you came in."

Moanna looked at her curiously. "You mean I'll have my memories back?"

"That's not quite what I meant Moanna. As I had said before I only had a few options. I couldn't risk giving you any of the powder like I had before to end your pain as it would have killed you even quicker. I had to give you something that would allow you to heal yourself. So I gave you some of my blood and with it some of my power.

Moanna looked up sharply from staring at her hand. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that along with my blood you received some of my power. You are no longer fully human. You will have some magic, though I do not know yet how much."

Moanna was just staring at Seda. "What do you mean...?"

Seda sighed "Just what I said…" She trailed off as the two of them started to fade and before Seda could say anything they were gone.

--- ---

Dr. Blightly looked up from talking to the Faun and Stephan. "What in blazes is happening?" Moanna was surrounded by blue mist and then she began to rise slowly in the air. She hovered for a few moments then fell back down on the bed.

The Faun had been watching her intently. He wasn't really listening to Stephan and Dr.Blightly. He was watching Moanna throughout what had happened and he had a growing suspicion on what was happening.

Just then Seda appeared in the middle of the room. She didn't say anything to anyone in the room and rushed over to see Moanna. She looked her over closely and then sighed in relief. "She is going to be alright." She said turning back to face the people in the room.

"That's wonderful!" Dr. Blightly smiled.

The Faun looked over at Seda suspiciously. "Why is she not awake yet?"

"Her body is very tired and she is merely asleep." Seda said simply. "She will be awake in an hour or two."

The Faun paused and looked at Seda. He noticed she looked like she wasn't saying something. Seda must have noticed the odd looks he was giving her. "Can I speak to you in the hallway?"

The Faun nodded and followed Seda to the door. He made sure that Dr. Blightly was still in the room because he didn't trust Stephan with Moanna alone.

Once he was in the hallway he turned to Seda and said simply. "What happened?"

"She was dieing and I did what I had to do to save her." Seda said. "When I first got there I was able to halt the symptoms long enough to re-organize her mind. However when I attempted to get Moanna out the first time I forgot that leaving would bring back her symptoms. When I returned I realized that poison was back in effect." She paused and looked away from the Faun.

"I gave her some of my blood and helped her to heal herself."

The Faun looked at her sharply. "You…what?"

--

Just then there was a high pitch scream from the room. Seda and the Faun rushed in to see…Stephan pointing at Moanna.

"What is it Stephan?" Dr. Blightly asked, concern evident in his voice.

"It's….it's Moanna…look at her!"

Moanna however looked very much the same as she always had.

Dr. Blightly rolled his eyes. "Be quiet Stephan. You may wake her up."

But Stephan wasn't listening he walked closer to Moanna and pointed at her head. "Look at her ears…they're pointed!"

Looking closely you could see that Moanna's ears were a little pointed. The Faun looked over at Seda.

Seda smiled slightly. "Well…at least I can honestly say that I don't like any humans."

-

Everyone in the room just looked at her.

Stephan broke the silence looking at Seda in utter shock. "What…what do you mean? What did you do to her?" His voice was getting louder and louder.

Dr. Blightly kept shushing him. After a few minutes he managed to succeed and after he looked at Seda intently.

"What exactly did you do to Moanna?"

Seda's voice seemed to get colder. "What I did doctor is what you seemed incapable of doing. I helped her." She glared at the Doctor till the Faun placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Fine…" Seda started again, this time her voice wasn't so hostile. "I gave her some of my power. Which, means she isn't fully human anymore. She's part dryad…" She glared at Stephan who was about to start speaking. "She's not fully a tree spirit that's impossible. The only thing that has changed about her is her ears and that she can heal herself quicker then most humans. That's all that should have changed…" She trialed off as though she was thinking of something else to say but then changed her mind. "She'll be awake in a few hours and I suggest we let her sleep."

She went over to sit on the floor.

"You're staying here?" Stephan asked, earning himself a glare from Seda and he backed away little. "I mean…"

"I know what you mean." Seda interrupted as she settled herself on the ground. "I helped Moanna so I intend to stay around and make sure that my work has not gone to waste."

She closed her eyes and steeped her fingers and began softly humming.

Dr. Blightly looked over at the Faun.

"She is contacting her other forests." He replied. Dr. Blightly decided it was best to stay silent.

oOoOo

After an hour of waiting Seda was still deep in silent conversation with one of her distant forests. Dr. Blightly had removed Stephan from the room as they needed to go over what they were going to tell the King and Queen. So only the Faun was waiting for Moanna to wake up.

He looked over at Seda in the corner of the room. He was slightly suspicious about what Seda had said about Moanna. He looked closely at Moanna, he wasn't sure that the only things she would have gotten from Seda's power was the ability to heal herself. With a power transfer such as that you could never tell.

He was thinking this over deeply when he heard a quiet voice.

"Hello."

He looked down to see Moanna sitting up and smiling at him.

--- --- -- --

**Hope you liked the chapter. Don't worry, it's not the end. Not by the half of it…. (Whatever the heck that means). Anyway we'll be finding out what Bella's been up to in the next chapter. Knowing her it's nothing good. **

**Please leave a review and tell what you thought of it!**

**And a Happy New Year!!**


	12. Chapter 12: Awake

**Disclaimer- ****Against all odds I still I still do not own Pan's Labyrinth!**

**A/N- Thank you for the reviews they're really inspiring! I just realized how long it ****took me to get this chapter out. For that I can only say…very very sorry!! **

**I ****have exams coming up soon, all I can say.**

**Yea Moanna is awake….finally! Please read, review and enjoy!**

Chapter Twelve: Awake

Moanna almost laughed at the surprised expression on the Faun's face. Very slowly he leaned forewords and touched her check with one of his long fingers as if to make sure that Moanna was really there.

"Moanna…" He said quietly. "You're awake…." He trailed off and before he could say anything else Moanna leaned forwards and hugged him.

"I missed you." Moanna said as tears pricked her eyes. The Faun patted her gently on the back. "I did too Moanna."

Moanna leaned back and quickly wiped her eyes. She couldn't believe she was seeing the Faun again. She was so happy to be back, even though she hadn't really gone anywhere in the first place….

She heard some one else in the room and looked over to see Seda getting up of the floor.

"Hello Moanna." Seda said as she walked over. "I must say I am certainly glad that you are awake now. I was worried for a moment that you might not have made it." She smiled innocently when the Faun looked over at her. Moanna guessed Seda hadn't shared her fears with him.

Just then there was a knock on the door. They looked over to see the King and Queen standing in the door with Dr. Blightly.

"Oh, Moanna!" The Queen went quickly over to hug her daughter. There were tears in the corner of her eyes. "How are you my dear?"

"I'm fine mother." Moanna smiled as she looked at her. "How is the baby?"

The Queen smiled more and even the King looked like he had tears in his eyes. It had been so long since Moanna had asked about the baby. It was clear to them that she was back to normal. Now if they only knew who had tried to kill her in the first place.

oOoOo

Dr. Blightly had left Stephan alone in his office when the King and Queen came in. They went up to see if Moanna was any better. Stephan had decided to stay behind because…because well, he wasn't sure if he wanted to be there if Moanna wasn't better.

He realized he'd been stupid to follow through with Bella's plans but a part of him did wish that Moanna had wanted to marry him. If she had then nothing like this would have happened in the first place. Sighing he realized that no matter what he did it was not going to be pleasant for him.

"Well, well. What have we here?" A mocking voice drifted from the doorway. Stephan turned to see Bella leaning against the doorframe.

"Hello Bella." Stephan replied calmly, while bitterly cursing his luck.

"I suppose you've heard the news." Bella smiled bitterly as she walked into the room. "Moanna is awake now."

Stephan just nodded his head amiably all the while staring at his boot. He hadn't, but wasn't going to say anything. When the room drifted into silence he still didn't look up. He didn't want to meet Bella's eyes because he was sure that if he did she would know he'd confessed. He wasn't very good at keeping secrets.

As the silence seemed to grow longer still, Stephan thought Bella might have left the room. After what seemed like ages he slowly lifted his head up. Just as he was at eye contact with the door there was a voice at his ear.

"I know what you did."

A simple statement but the shock of it made Stephan jump. He turned to find Bella standing behind him with a particularly nasty look in her eye.

"What…do you mean Bella?" He feigned innocence knowing very well that it was going to fail.

Bella laughed as she moved to face him. Her laugh was bitter and false much like the smile on her face. "Stephan, you happen to be a very bad liar so I would very much appreciate if we would just get to the point."

Stephan gulped. "Yes, well….what is the point?"

"You turned us in Stephan. I know all about how you told that wretched doctor." She flicked Stephan on the head. "Do you honestly think that just because you confess they'll go easy on you? Please" She laughed again. "If I go down, you are going down too." She paused to let this all sink in.

"Though if you do exactly as I say Stephan. We can get out of this mess. Without having to be caught." She smirked and Stephan replied quietly.

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll make sure that you are the only one blamed for the attempt on poor Moanna's life. And believe me, I can and I will."

"Very well," sighed Stephan as he got up. "What must I do?"

Bella twirled her hair around one of her fingers as she replied. "Listen closely to me because I will only say this once. I have taken the liberty of sending a message to your brother."

"What?"

oOoOo

After a couple of days Moanna was allowed to get out of bed. She would have been able to get up earlier then that but her parents were very worried about the state of her health. They made sure that Moanna had a guard with her at all times, just in case whoever had tried to kill her, tried again.

All this fuss was very irritating to Moanna. At the moment she was sitting on her bed talking to Seda and trying very much to ignore the armed guard in the corner of the room. He wasn't particularly frightening as he seemed to be afraid of Seda. Moanna really couldn't blame him though as Seda did have a habit of glaring at all humans that crossed her path. She thought it was funny that Seda didn't seem to hate her but then she realized with a jolt that she wasn't really human anymore. It was a hard thought to wrap your head around so Moanna was just trying not to think of it. It didn't help then that Seda was doing her best to steer the conversation in that direction.

"You should have told them already Moanna." Seda said calmly.

"I didn't want to worry them." She replied looking away. "There's nothing I can do, so I'll have to tell them eventually but I just want to tell them when I know they're ready. They're too busy trying to hunt down the people who poisoned me anyway." Moanna rolled her eyes as she looked back at Seda. "We know who did it, can't we just tell them?"

"I wish it was that easy." Seda answered calmly, however she knew Moanna was just trying to change the subject as they had already discussed this topic with the doctor and the Faun before. She smirked, well if Moanna wanted to change topics then why didn't she switch it to something that she was interested in hearing?

"Oh, Moanna. I do know for certain that you are not going to be marrying that prince. Have you given any thought to what you plan to do now?"

"What do you mean?" Moanna asked nervously twisting the hem of her dress. She looked off in the other direction, hoping that Seda would get the hint. However Seda showed no inclination in stopping.

"What do you think I mean?" Seda asked innocently.

The room faded into silence and stayed as such for a short while before Moanna replied.

"I know what you mean Seda…" She started then trailed off. She took a deep breath then started up again. "I don't think that now is really…the right time."

"Nonsense. There's no time like the present. I think you should go talk to him soon Moanna."

Moanna looked over at Seda suspiciously. Her cheerful tone had vanished in the last sentence and Seda seemed quite serious. Moanna however wasn't so sure of what she should do. She hadn't been able to say anything to the Faun even though she had been awake for the last three days.

"I can not Seda." Moanna looked over at the guard. "You know I am not allowed to leave this room without a guard."

"Ah yes." Seda said thoughtfully. "Well I am sure that I can think of something."

-- -- -- -- ---

"I do not see why you are asking me." Dr. Blightly looked over warily at Seda from his desk. "The decision can only be made by the King and Queen."

Seda frowned slightly, tapping her foot impatiently. Humans irritated her. "I am well aware of that, doctor. However I do not think that they will in-trust their daughter with me."

Dr. Blightly looked at Seda standing tall and defiant in front of him. He wasn't sure why she seemed to hate humans so much but seeing the way that people treated the Faun he could hazard a guess. He folded the papers he'd been writing on and got up from his chair.

"I will ask them for you then my lady." He bowed his head slightly before leaving the room. As he left he noticed the surprised expression on Seda's face before it returned to its original composure.

He went to look for the Queen.

-- --

In her room the Queen was working on her embroidery while listening to her niece talk. She was just wondering if it would sound rude if she asked how much longer Bella's visit was going to last. The girl had been here for the past month or two.

They were however talking about who Moanna might marry. The Queen was glad that Bella had realized that Moanna was not going to be marrying Stephan.

"Well, my brothers only eight but they could be betrothed. I know they're cousins but it has been done before." Bella was saying looking closely at the Queen.

"Perhaps." The Queen smiled gently as Bella went on.

"It would be a good match. Though if Moanna doesn't wish to marry her cousin I could help you find another suitor for her."

The Queen responded absently. "I am starting to think that it would be for the best if we waited for the time being. Moanna is going through a lot right now." She examined a thread closely before going on. "Yes, I think we will put off marriage negotiations for the time being. At least till we have found the poisoner and I have had my child." She absentmindedly patted her stomach.

Bella looked at her, smiling innocently. "How long till you have the baby?"

"At least four more months."

Moanna gritted her teeth. She was running out of ideas. Actually she had run out of ideas a while ago. Without Stephan married to Moanna there was no chance that she would marry his brother and she still hadn't heard back from him. Maybe it was time to give up and find herself another powerful prince to marry. One that didn't have her stuck pretending that she enjoyed talking to her horrid cousin. Yes it would be nice to get away from her.

"That's wonderful." Bella said shortly. "I hope that when I have returned home you will send me news of its birth."

The Queen smiled, an opportunity had presented itself. "When do you plan to return home Bella?"

"Oh, very soon your majesty. I love spending time with Moanna but I simply must return to my home soon." She giggled lightly. "My own suitors will be wondering what happened to me."

At that moment there was a knock on the door. The Queen called for the person to enter.

Dr. Blightly came in, frowning slightly when he noticed Bella.

"Your majesty, if I may have a word with you?"

Bella got up quickly. "Well I should go and send word to my mother if I am to be returning home soon. May I borrow one of your messengers, your majesty?"

"Oh course my dear." The Queen smiled. "Send my greetings to your parents as well."

Bella gave a little curtsy and walked out of the room. The Queen looked over at Dr. Blightly and motioned for him to sit.

"Now what is that you wished to talk to me about?" The Queen asked once the doctor was seated.

"It is about Moanna your majesty." Dr. Blightly began.

"Is she all right?" The Queen cut him off quickly.

"Yes, yes. She's made a complete recovery. There are no lingering side effects to the poison."

The Queen sighed.

"I was however wondering if Moanna was allowed to go out for a walk without the guards." He went on quickly as he saw the Queen frown slightly. "Not that she would be alone, mind you. Just that she was accompanied by say…Seda?"

The Queen frowned slightly. "Seda? Who is Seda?"

Inwardly the doctor kicked himself. He had forgotten that the King and Queen did not know Seda's name.

"The Lady of the Forests."

The Queen looked surprised at this and the room went silent for a moment as she thought things over.

--

"Well." The Queen said thoughtfully. "I suppose that if someone else were with them…." She trailed off, thought a moment more then smiled. "Very well, I will allow Moanna to go walking with Seda on one condition. You must go with them doctor."

Dr. Blightly fought the urge to groan. Instead he bowed his head slightly. "As you wish your majesty. I will go tell your daughter the news." He got up quickly and went out of the room.

oOoOo

Moanna was walking around the castle. Every where she went the guard followed behind her. She rolled her eyes as she passed the tapestry on the third floor. She would have liked to go in there but she didn't want anyone to know where her hiding spot was. So she walked by. Walking down to the second floor she passed by Bella's room. She suddenly stopped walking when she realized what her cousin was doing.

She was packing. Moanna quickly went back to Bella's room and knocked on the door. She had no wish to talk to Bella but she needed to know if she was leaving.

"Yes. Oh hello Moanna" Bella said looking up from the bed. "What a pleasant surprise." She said nothing about the guard that had followed Moanna into the room.

"Are you leaving Bella?" Moanna asked innocently.

"Yes, I thought it was time I was getting home. I mean my mother must be worried about me by now." She folded a dress and the room lapsed into silence.

Moanna frowned, really what did you say to someone who tried to kill you? Have a nice trip seemed didn't seem like the sort of thing you said to your would be killer. At this thought Moanna blinked. If Bella was leaving then that meant that they might never be able to prove that she'd tried to kill her. It also meant she may have a guard follow her around for the rest of her life.

Bella must have noticed her stillness and she smirked. "Well I will be sure to send you word of my safe arrival."

"When are you leaving Bella?"

"Oh tonight."

Moanna said a quick goodbye and walked out of the room towards her own.

--

She was just walking in when she heard a loud voice. She motioned for the guard to stand by the door. Something he did, smiling at Moanna gratefully. Moanna realized why when she recognized the voice, it was Seda. She walked in to find Seda talking just bellow a shouting level.

Dr. Blightly was standing in front of her, looking slightly intimidated.

"Why do you think, human?" Seda was saying, spitting out the word human with such venom. "Are you really blind to the horrors human kind has inflicted on things?"

Moanna had never seen Seda this angry before. Her face was frightening it was so enraged and the vines on her arms looked like snakes ready to strike.

"What happened?" Moanna breathed.

"Well Dr. Blightly made a rather unfortunate decision in asking Seda why she does not like humans"

Moanna looked up and saw the Faun looking down at her. Moanna was slightly taken aback as she hadn't realized the Faun had been standing there. His face however, betrayed no emotion at all.

Seda seemed to realize that they had an audience and stopped talking. She looked over at the Faun and Moanna. The rage seemed to slowly disappear from her face but it was clear that she was still irritated. She walked away from the doctor and turned to Moanna. Her face was stony. "You are telling your parents now Moanna."

Moanna blinked. "What am I telling them?"

Seda opened her mouth but before she could say anything the Faun interrupted. "You said you wished to talk to me Seda?"

Seda turned to face him. "I did."

-

Moanna walked over to Dr. Blightly who was still looking a little stunned. He got himself together and smiled at Moanna. "Hello Moanna."

"You asked Seda why she doesn't like humans?" Moanna asked instead of a greeting.

"Yes, well I see now that it was rather foolish of me to do so." Dr. Blightly replied slightly embarrassed. Moanna nodded in agreement.

-

They watched the Faun and Seda talking in a different language for a while before Moanna remembered something.

"Bella is leaving tonight."

"Where is she going?" Dr. Blightly asked, shocked.

"She's going home. Well that's where she said she's going. Even if she is, what are we going to tell my parents?"

Dr. Blightly pinched the bridge of his nose in thought. "Well, we could tell them what we know before Bella leaves, but-"

"-but we don't have any proof." Moanna finished his sentence.

"Correct."

They went silent. The only sound was Seda talking quickly in an unknown language. Moanna sighed and Dr. Blightly voiced what seemed to be on both their minds. "Just how many languages does the Faun know?"

--

After a while Moanna was asking Dr. Blightly for advice on when to tell her parents about her not being fully human. However everyone was interrupted when the guard stuck his head in the room and cleared his throat. "Excuse me. Princess Moanna you are requested downstairs."

The room was silent as Moanna replied. "…Very well." She walked over to the door, with the doctor following her. Seda had gone back to talking quickly with the Faun and Moanna gave him small smile before leaving. Seda was starting to sound annoyed at the Faun and Moanna was wondering if she was simply in a bad mood.

She followed the guard out of the room and down to the front of the castle where her mother and father were standing. She was wondering what they wanted her for when she noticed that there was a man standing next to them. He looked slightly familiar and with a jolt she realized he looked like Stephan.

"Hello Moanna." The man greeted with a dramatic bow. "Allow me to introduce my self. My name is High Prince Gregory." He was fairly tall and had the same blond hair his brother did. However he also had a small beard and had an air of vanity around him that Stephan didn't.

There was a pause before Moanna realized that she was supposed to be polite.

"It is very nice to meet you." She curtsied, attempting a smile.

Gregory turned to face the King and Queen. "As I was saying your majesties I came as soon as my brother sent word. For you see." He paused for dramatic effect. "I have found the person who tried to kill your daughter!"

The room went silent and Moanna and Dr. Blightly were looking at each other confused.

"What do you mean?" The King asked.

"My men and I were riding over here when we found a dead body lying on the side of the road. Upon further examination we found that the man had written a suicide note. He poisoned himself as he was sure that he was going to be arrested for trying to murder the lovely princess Moanna."

"Did he mention in this note if he had accomplices?"

"He did not. Moanna should be safe now!" Gregory looked very pleased with himself.

"It was very kind of you to put our minds at ease like this." The Queen said, smiling. Glad her daughter seemed at last out of harms way.

"It was nothing." Gregory bowed again to the King and Queen. He walked over to Moanna. "I am happy to have gotten the chance to help so fair a maiden in her times of trouble." He grasped Moanna by the hand and kissed it. Forcing Moanna to resist snatching her hand back and whipping it on her dress. Gregory didn't seem to notice this and continued talking. Dr. Blightly however rolled his eyes. He knew now where Stephan got all his idiotic actions from.

Gregory turned to face the King and Queen. He smiled and said, "I would just like to take this moment to ask your majesties for one small favor."

"What is it?" The Queen responded still smiling at the news.

"I would like the opportunity to be Moanna's suitor."

-

Moanna looked at Dr. Blightly and almost screamed.

--- --

**duh ..duh ..duh…. can anyone say cliff hanger?**

**I hope you liked the chapter! It took me ages to find a good name for Gregory. His name means watchful in case you were wondering. **

**Also, before anyone asks. He is a High Prince which means he's the heir to his country's throne. Stephan is only a prince because he isn't first inline. Really I have no idea where I got that from but it sounded good and I kept it.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought and again sorry for the wait. Just a heads up, I don't think I'll have another one out till at least after my exams. I'll try though!**


	13. Chapter 13: Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer****- I do not own Pan's Labyrinth therefore, **

"_You will not sue me…also these __aren't the droids you're looking for_**" ( wave's hand)**

**A/N- Sorry for the wait but….Exams are over!! (Does happy dance) ... I'm fine…really. (Looks around shifty eyed )**

**Again thank you for reviewing. You guys are the best inspiration!**

**Well please read, review and enjoy!**

Chapter Thirteen: Hide and Seek

Moanna stared from where she was standing. Her face was stiff with shock and she didn't hear anything that was going on around her. Very slowly so no one would notice her, she started to move backwards.

Dr. Blightly noticed this but didn't say anything. He was listening to Gregory chatter on and was sad to see that Moanna's parents seemed happy to hear of the proposal. He'd been hoping that they would have realized that their daughter had no interest in marrying a prince, even if he was a high prince. He did however watch in amusement when everyone noticed that Moanna wasn't there anymore.

"Where is my daughter?" The Queen asked looking around, very confused.

"I will go and look for her, your majesty." Gregory said, with an elegant bow. He was stopped however when one of his attendants pulled him aside and whispered something in his ear. Dr. Blightly's professional eye noticed that the man seemed to be limping slightly.

"Ah well maybe we should let the young maiden be alone for a while." Gregory said straightening himself up."

"Yes." The Queen sighed, "She just needs some time alone."

"Well." The King smiled. "If you are to be staying here let us show you to your room."

"Thank you your majesty." Gregory bowed yet again. "Lead the way."

Dr. Blightly watched as everyone left the hall. He wasn't sure what was going on but he was sure that the arrival of this high prince was not good news. He sighed and decided that he had better go upstairs and inform the Faun and Seda of the news. Something he was not looking forward to in the slightest.

oOoOo

Bella was not happy, not happy at all. When she had heard about Gregory's intentions to marry Moanna she almost screamed but in the end she settled for flinging an embroidered pillow at Stephan's head. She had also sent a message sent with one of Gregory's attendants and when the young man politely suggested that Gregory might not agree to meet her, she kicked him in the shins, hard.

A most undignified action for a princess but no one seemed likely to lecture her in the foul mood she was in. As it happened Stephan had fled the room after the pillow had been thrown at him as he noticed that there were still plenty of things to throw left in the room. Ones that would cause much more damage then a pillow would. As he was gone Bella was alone in the room fuming.

After a short while there was a knock on the door and before Bella could say anything the person entered.

"I received your message my dear but was it really necessary to injure my attendant? He'll be limping for quite a while."

"Don't you _my dear _me!" Bella said, jumping up from her seat. "How dare you. I've been stuck in this bloody kingdom for months now just so we could get married and then you show up and announce you want to marry Moanna."

"Yes, well. Plans change my dear." Gregory said without looking a bit apologetic while flicking away dust from his sleeve. "You failed anyway, the only way I was going to marry you was if you made sure my brother married Moanna. Since that seemed to be impossible now, I stepped in." He looked over at Bella, who was still glaring at him. "And you can stop your act Bella, I am quite aware that you only wished to marry me for power. Ironically that's the same reason I hope to marry your cousin." He smirked at Bella's outraged expression. "It sounds so ugly does it not, when the shoe is on the other foot?"

Bella paused until the silence in the room built up. "Very well, I am through with you Gregory." She spat out his name. "I was planning on leaving tonight and I have no intentions on changing my plans, especially now you are here." She made to leave the room but as she was about halfway to the door and he hadn't said anything she turned to face him. A thought had struck her, a particularly amusing one.

"You would have been better off marrying me, you know." She watched as he looked at her indifferently.

"And why Bella, would that have been?"

"Because, I am not all ready in love with someone." With that statement Bella left the room. Happy that she'd been able to mess with his head one last time.

Gregory on the other hand wasn't in the least bit worried; he knew Moanna would marry him. It didn't matter if she was in love. Love had no place in marriage, well for nobles anyway. He smirked again. Yes who ever Moanna was in love with had better watch out because now that he was here Moanna would be his.

He strode out of the room feeling as though everything was falling into place.

oOoOo

Moanna was starting to wonder if she was cursed. It certainly seemed that her life seemed far too complicated at some points. Now certainty being one of them. She sat there in the library in one of the more comfortable chairs and thought. She was disturbed slightly when she heard her cousin's voice. Looking up she saw Bella standing in front of her, this wasn't particularly surprising as Bella did have a rather annoying habit of popping up out of nowhere. The strange thing about this time was that she didn't have a fake smile plastered on her face. No, this time she was tightlipped and Moanna could see a gleam in her eye that looked like she was angry. This put her on her guard quickly enough.

"Hello Bella." Moanna said carefully. Looking over her cousin with a wary eye. "Did you want to speak to me?"

There was a pause and Moanna was about to say something when Bella spoke up. There was a defiant look in her eye. "Moanna….I hate you!" She smiled now, though this smile was filled with satisfaction. "There, I thought since I am leaving now I would get a chance to say that."

Moanna just looked on at her in amazement. Then she started to laugh.

Bella looked at her oddly. "What's so funny?"

"You!" Moanna gasped. "YOU hate ME? I should be the one that hates you. After all you put me through."

"Yes, yes." Bella rolled her eyes. "We all know how saintly you, could never hate anyone. I don't have that problem."

Moanna sat up straighter. "Was that all you came to tell me?"

"Not quite." There was a pause. "I don't want you to get the wrong meaning from this Moanna. I do not like you and the only reason I am giving you this warning is because I hate him more."

Moanna looked interested at this comment.

"Watch out for Gregory, Moanna. He may be Stephan's brother but he's worse then Stephan could ever be."

"And yet you wanted to marry him?"

Bella shrugged. "I want power. With my own brothers ahead of me for my country's throne there is no hope I will ever rule there."

Something struck Moanna then. "But aren't your brothers younger then you?"

Bella frowned. "They are, but as they are male it puts them ahead of me inline. As it is then, I am going home where I will find some other wealthy high prince." With the normal condescending smirk back on her face she walked out of the library.

Moanna just watched in astonishment as Bella waved to her before she left the room. She put her head in her hands. Bella had tried to kill her and she felt no guilt about it at all. Moanna sighed. She was glad that Bella was leaving at last. Maybe it didn't matter that they would not be able to prove Bella had tried to kill her. If she really was going home then Moanna doubted she'd try to kill her again. A small smile appeared on Moanna's face. Maybe she would write her cousin a letter telling her that she did hate her. That would make her realize she wasn't that she saintly. However as cheerful as she was with this thought she realized what was still facing her. Gregory was still here and if Bella thought him trouble, Moanna was sure that he was.

-

Just then, as though he knew he was being thought about Gregory showed up in the door of the library. He had an attendant following him still. Moanna rolled her eyes at this display of power. Unlike most rulers her parents didn't have very many servants in the castle. Most of the people who worked in the castle lived in the town below and only were around when needed.

"Hello Moanna." Gregory smiled, elegantly. "Will you allow me the honor of escorting you to dinner?" He held out his hand to her, which she stared at.

There was a pause in the room as Gregory kept his hand extended. Moanna took a quick glance over at his attendant but his face was as unreadable as a stone. She looked back at Gregory who was still smiling and she wondered vaguely if this was where Stephan had learned to hold a false looking smile.

She sighed, she was hungry and it seemed that the only way that she was going to get anything to eat was if she walked down with Gregory. "Very well." She walked deliberately by Gregory's outstretched hand. She noticed the attendants amused look that quickly turned blank when Gregory looked over at him. The high prince however made the best of it and quickly walked over to Moanna as she was walking down the hallway.

Moanna did her best to avoid looking at Gregory. She was very tempted to start up a conversation with his attendant but she knew that he wouldn't say anything. They walked in silence to the dining hall and Moanna was glad for this. She made an excuse to go over and talk to her mother and was soon away from Gregory. However she felt that in the future it was going to be a lot harder.

---

That night while everyone was at dinner Seda was talking to the Faun in the forest.

"—and you still have not done anything about it!" Seda was clearly exasperated and glaring at the Faun. She was one of the few beings in this world (and probably a few others) that would ever take to lecturing the Faun. The Faun was aware of this and so he continued to listen impassively. This seemed to get Seda even angrier though.

"Are you not going to do anything at all?"

The Faun, to Seda's clear frustration continued to look at her unemotionally. After a moment though he shook his head slightly and sighed. Seda lost the angry look on her face when she realized that the Faun wasn't as unaffected as he'd previously pretended to be.

"Well?" She prompted, a little more kindly this time.

The Faun tilted his head. "And what precisely will you have me do Seda? If her parents wish for her to marry Gregory it will not matter. It would be for the best anyway."

Seda looked at him in disbelief. "Are you even aware of what you are saying?" When the Faun didn't say anything she continued. "It would not be for the best if Moanna married that Prince." She looked over at him. "You have to talk to her Faun and tell her how you feel."

The Faun was still silent but before Seda could say anything he replied quietly. "I will speak with her tomorrow then."

Seda smiled merrily and her smile was not at all devoid of smugness. "Good. I will see you tomorrow then."

Before he could answer her, Seda had faded back into another tree. Leaving the Faun alone with his thoughts.

oOoOo

The next day Moanna had a plan. She was going to look for the Faun. However she would have to be careful to avoid Gregory. She had managed to evade Gregory after breakfast by slipping out the door that led to the kitchen. The people there were surprised to see her but as they all liked Moanna she knew they wouldn't tell anyone she came through that way. Moanna doubted that Gregory would bother to ask servants anyway.

-

She was looking through the rooms of the castle when she heard someone coming around the corner. She quickly ran down the hall hoping she hadn't been too noisy.

--

Doctor Blightly looked curiously down the hallway he had turned into. He could have sworn that he'd heard someone running down it. He shrugged slightly and turned to go back. Unfortunately when he turned he knocked into someone who was behind him.

"I am dreadfully sorry." Dr. Blightly said quickly, offering his hand to the person. He looked down to find Seda glaring at him. She made a point to ignore his hand as she picked herself off the ground.

"Watch where you are going human."

"I am very sorry. I'm afraid I wasn't looking where I was going closely enough." Dr. Blightly said trying to stop himself from backing away from Seda's glare.

"That is quite obvious." Seda replied, the glare still present on her face.

Seda made to walk past the doctor when he suddenly started talking.

"Um…my lady?" He called her this because he was fairly certain that if he called her Seda he'd be in trouble. This seemed to catch her attention though as she turned around to face him. "Yes, what is it human?"

"I would just like to apologize." Whatever Seda had been expecting him to say, it hadn't been that. Dr. Blightly could see this by her expression. She composed herself quickly though.

"Why whatever for?'

"I did not mean any offence yesterday when I asked you why you did not like humans." Dr. Blightly said quickly. "I was merely curious, that was all."

Seda looked at him suspiciously but after a few seconds of consideration replied. "Very well." She turned to go but then seemed to have a thought. "You do not happen to know where Moanna is, do you?"

"No, I haven't seen her since breakfast. She seemed to disappear. Do want some help looking?"

Seda seemed to consider this for another moment. "Very well…Doctor. You may come with me."

She continued walking and after standing there for a moment Dr. Blightly continued after her. Maybe she wasn't as scary as he thought she was.

--

Gregory was irritated. Somehow he had managed to lose track of Moanna. He had been planning to talk to her more today. He was sure that if they talked to each other he could convince her that marrying him was the best course, the only course. In fact he was so sure of himself that he was positive he could convince her. He smiled smugly then frowned; he still had yet to find Moanna. Maybe she was looking for him around the castle. Yes, he thought to himself, she probably was. Well he had better go and find her then.

--

Gregory ended up walking into a few empty rooms before he saw anyone. However it wasn't Moanna. It was her father the King and…some strange looking creature. After a few minutes of blatant staring he realized that this was that faun he had heard about.

"Did you need something Gregory?" The King asked looking up from a map he'd been looking at. "I have just finished asking the Faun's advice on a rather pressing matter." He failed to notice the high prince's amazed look. The Faun however noticed but didn't say anything as he was used to it.

"Do you know where Moanna is, your majesty?" Gregory asked politely.

"Oh, she's around here somewhere." The King said offhand as he went back to looking at the map, till a thought struck him. "Come here for a moment Gregory." He waved a hand for the irritated looking prince to come over.

-

After awhile Gregory had finished answering all the King's questions and he looked around the room. There seemed to be something missing.

"Your majesty, wasn't there something else in here with us a while ago?" Gregory asked slightly confused. The King looked around. "Why? There is nothing missing from here." He looked at Gregory in slight amusement. "You must be seeing things young man."

Gregory looked affronted. "I did not. There was that faun thing you were talking to a while ago."

The King looked at him. "The Faun left a while ago, if that's who you were referring to."

Gregory decided that it would be best if he left. "I must go and look for the Princess Moanna."

"Very well." The King waved his hand at the disappearing form.

oOoOo

Moanna had forgotten how large the castle was when you were looking for someone. It was even worse when you considered the fact that whoever you were looking for might be moving around as well. Moanna was sure that with her luck she was just missing the Faun. She had however found Gregory, multiple times in fact. Though she had always managed to get away before he could see her. He seemed to be looking for her, something that brought her no happiness. She was well aware that he only wanted to marry her for her kingdom and nothing he could say would convince her otherwise. So avoiding him seemed the best trick so far.

-

She was just about to leave the room she had been looking in. It was the room she usually had lessons with the Faun with and she'd been hoping he might have been in there. Unfortunately her bad luck was holding still and the room had been empty.

At that moment Stephan walked in the room and Moanna froze. Stephan did so as well and for a moment the room was in silence. Then there were footsteps coming close to the room.

Stephan looked around the room. "Moanna, if that is my brother I can not lie to him. You have to get away."

Moanna blinked. "Why do you care? You tried to kill me?"

Stephan groaned. "I am supposed to help people. That is what being a prince is all about. I just made some mistakes. Now if you do not hurry my brother will find you. Unlike the rest of the world I do not like my brother but I can not lie to him. That is why I am warning you." With that he walked out of the room. Moanna just stared at where he'd been standing. She was brought out of her daze when she heard voices directly outside the room.

"—seen Moanna?"

"I think she may have been in that room."

Moanna whirled around the room. There was no where to hide. The room contained only a desk, a chalkboard and some books. Seeing no alternative Moanna dashed behind a particularly large stack of books, knowing fully well that she would be spotted easily if Gregory took more then a passing glance into the room. Oh how she wished she was invisible! She wished that even more so when she heard the footsteps enter the room and Gregory calling her name.

She heard the footsteps get closer and closer till they were directly in front of the pile of books.

"Hmmm Moanna?" Gregory said softly. "Are you hiding behind the books?"

Moanna closed her eye tightly waiting for the cry of triumph….except it never came.

"I guess my dear brother was mistaken then." Gregory said to himself. Moanna looked up and almost made a noise when she saw Gregory was looking down at her. Actually he seemed to be looking through her. Moanna gasped as she looked at her hands, she could see them but they were extremely faint. Like a shadow…Moanna's eyes went wide. Was she invisible?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well I hoped you liked this Chapter. It was originally going to be longer but well, this seemed li****ke a good place for it to end. **

**Also if anyone is worried, no I am not letting Bella off. She will be getting her ****just deserts**** later on. Revenge is a dish best served cold….(insert evil laughter here)**

**Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it. **


	14. Chapter 14:Proposals

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything…****.anything at all.**

**A/N-**** Just a reminder that all the words in italics are translated from fairy. I hope you like the chapter. Please read, review and enjoy. **

Chapter Fourteen: Proposals

Moanna stared down at her hands. How could she be invisible, it just wasn't possible. Gregory had left moments ago in search of her and if she wasn't in shock Moanna suspected she would be laughing. He'd been looking right at her and he still hadn't seen her.

Very slowly Moanna stood up, as though afraid she was going to disappear altogether if she moved too quickly. As she started to walk across the room she realized with a jolt that she didn't know how to make herself visible. She froze in the middle of the room. What if she was stuck like this forever? She quickly took a few deep breathes to calm herself down. If she'd made herself invisible it stood to reason that she would be able to make herself visible as well…right?

-

After many attempts to make herself visible, Moanna was starting to feel discouraged. She was still invisible but there was nothing else she could think to do. So Moanna decided to use her newfound state to her advantage and continue her search. At least this way she was positive that Gregory wouldn't find her. Of course no one else would either.

Walking out into the hallway she tried to remember the parts of the castle that she had all ready searched. After a few moments she remembered what way she'd been going and promptly set off in the other direction.

Moanna still thought it was funny when she was walking in the same hallway with someone and they didn't notice her. She just had to remember to keep quiet otherwise people might start to wonder if the castle was haunted.

Moanna decided to go and check the library to see if the Faun was there.

Unfortunately she was still wrong but there were some people in there. It was Seda and Dr. Blightly and they were at the end of the room. Moanna was just about to leave when she heard her name being called. Turning around quite surprised, Moanna saw Seda waving at her as though she could see her. Dr. Blightly on the other hand looked very confused.

-- -

"Who are you talking to?" Dr. Blightly asked looking around the room in confusion. As far as he could see the library was empty.

"It is Moanna. For some reason she is invisible." Seda replied calmly, motioning again for Moanna to come over. Far from being reassured this just made Dr. Blightly even more confused.

"Moanna, what happened?" Seda seemed to be speaking to air, so when the air replied Dr. Blightly was quite surprised.

"I don't know Seda. I was hiding from Gregory and then he couldn't see me. I just can't figure out how to make myself visible again."

Seda paused, thinking for a moment. "Well this is most peculiar. However I believe I can help you."

"Wait, how can you see me?"

Seda smiled. "I believe the reason you became invisible is because I gave you part of my power. As it was part of my own power I can still see you when no one else can. Though to be you do look faded to me."

"Oh."

"Now hold out your hands apart from each other like this." Seda demonstrated, holding her hands apart, palms facing each other. "Now just think about what you look like. What you have done is hidden yourself by fading your image until people can see through you. To become visible again you merely have to concentrate on bringing yourself back into focus."

Moanna closed her eyes and she pictured what she would have seen if she was looking in a mirror. Very slowly she started to reappear causing Dr. Blightly to gasp in shock

When she was finished she looked down at her hands and then smiled at Dr. Blightly. "Hello."

"Moanna…" Dr. Blightly trailed off, he couldn't think of what to say.

"Have you seen the Faun?" Moanna turned to Seda hopefully. "I've been looking for him all over the castle."

"I have not seen him since last night Moanna." Seda replied.

"I better go and look for him then." Moanna said about to turn around when Seda stopped her.

"Before you do Moanna I think we should have a talk. Excuse us." She said to Dr. Blightly as she pulled Moanna over to a corner.

-

"Moanna, I fear I may have been mistaken about something." Seda said gravely.

"About what?" Moanna asked growing worried at the tone of Seda's voice.

"Nothing too serious." Seda reassured Moanna. "However I may have been mistaken about the amount of power you received. I certainly did not think that you had received enough to fade out of sight. However now that I know you do have the power you will need to learn how to control it." She paused and then continued. "I will give you lessons, on one condition Moanna."

"What condition?" Moanna asked slightly suspicious.

"You must inform your parents you are no longer all human." Seda said firmly. "Only after you have done that will I teach you."

Moanna fell silent. She knew that she was going to have to tell her parents eventually. If she didn't learn how to control this power she could end up doing something horrible by accident.

"Very well. I will tell my parents." Moanna said slowly. She wasn't sure what her parent's reaction would be when she told them though. Seda seemed to understand this.

"Go, find the Faun and speak to him before you tell your parents." She smiled down at Moanna. "Go and find him quickly before you run into that human prince you are avoiding. I do not think it would be wise for you attempt to fade out again."

Moanna nodded. "I had better go then." She said goodbye to Seda, and Dr. Blightly as well before she left the library. She decided that she would go and look outside for the Faun. She figured that it would be easier for her to hide outside if Gregory happened to be out there. Especially if she couldn't become invisible to avoid him.

oOoOo

Gregory still hadn't managed to find Moanna. He was sure that he had found her one time. His brother had told him that he had seen her in a room but she hadn't been there. He'd had words with his brother about that. He didn't want Stephan to think that he could get away with lying to him. It was bad enough that Stephan and Bella hadn't gotten Moanna to marry Stephan but they almost got themselves arrested for treason. They were morons, though at least with Bella gone Gregory could control Stephan.

After it had seemed like he'd searched the entire castle he had gone to ask the queen if she knew where Moanna was. She had suggested he look in the library but he'd decided not to look in there to closely when he saw a man talking to some sort of strange looking woman who was dressed in what looked like a grey toga. Upon further questioning the Queen suggested that he go look outside, though she suggested that he should avoid the forest. Apparently it was dangerous, something Stephan found amusing but he really had no desire to find out.

Though it appeared that Moanna liked the forest. Gregory smiled like something that has spotted their prey. Moanna was standing in front of the forest talking to some sort of small flying creature. Gregory decided to walk over to see her.

-- ---

Once outside Moanna decided that the best plan she had was to look for the Faun by the forest. It seemed like as good a place as any to start and anyway she always felt a connection to the forest.

While she was standing by one of the outer tree's she noticed a fairy flying by. To her enjoyment she was able to recognize the fairy.

"_Hello Lillandra." _Smiled Moanna, waving for the fairy to come over.

"_Moanna! You are well again!"_ The fairy flew in front of Moanna. Moanna could have sworn that the fairy was smiling.

Moanna started telling Lillandra what had happened to her since the last time she'd seen her. She was so wrapped up in trying to think of the right words that she didn't notice someone walking over behind them.

"Hello Moanna." At the sound of the voice Moanna whirled around to discover Gregory standing behind her.

"Uhh, hello…" Moanna trailed off. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking to talk to you, my dear, sweet Moanna." Gregory said in a horribly clichéd manner.

"Yes…well. I'm talking to Lillandra right now." Moanna gestured towards the fairy. "Maybe we could talk another time." Moanna turned around and continued to talk to Lillandra. Gregory just didn't seem to take a hint though.

"What is that tiny thing Moanna?"

Moanna turned back to him. "Her name is Lillandra and she happens to be my friend."

Gregory frowned, this wasn't going the way he wanted at all. He tried to backtrack.

"Of course Moanna. I know such a kind princess as you would be friends with any creature."

Moanna was staring at him with an astonished look but he didn't seem to notice. He just continued talking anyway. "I know you are kind enough to be friends with such a disgusting creature as that Faun as well."

Moanna froze. "What did you call him?" She said through clenched teeth. She decided she didn't want to hear anything he had to say. She turned back to Lillandra muttering insults in fairy. Lillandra was laughing at this, she thought it was cute that Moanna was sticking up for the Faun.

Gregory didn't like that Moanna was ignoring him. He saw Moanna turn around and grabbed her arm. "Moanna, wait." Moanna tried to pull her arm away but he was too strong. "Let go of me!"

As Moanna continued to grab her arm away Lillandra flew in front of Gregory's face. Distracted he let go of Moanna. "Agh, get out of here you freak!" He tried to bat Lillandra out of the way and he ended up knocking her roughly to the ground. When Moanna saw this she rushed forwards pushing Gregory out of the way. He was caught off balanced by this and fell to the ground.

Moanna ignored Gregory and carefully scooped Lillandra off the ground.

"_Lillandra, are you okay? Please say something." _

Gregory picked himself up off the ground. "I can not believe you Moanna. That thing is not worthy of your concern." He was angry now and made to hit Lillandra out of Moanna's hand.

However something caught his hand above his head. Gregory angrily looked back, about to say something but his words were caught in his throat when he saw behind him.

The Faun had caught Gregory's hand before he could take another swing at Lillandra.

"Never." The Faun said in a quiet voice. "Never touch any creature under my protection."

He let Gregory's arm go and the prince stumbled backwards. Casting one seething look back at the Faun he steadied himself.

"You will pay for that, you… you monster! I am a high prince!" With those parting words Gregory ran back to the castle as quickly as he could. Moanna was so angry that if she hadn't been holding the injured fairy she would have…well she wasn't sure what she might have done.

The Faun seemed to have some idea as when he walked over he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Moanna calm down, let me see her."

Without a word Moanna passed Lillandra carefully to the Faun.

After a few minutes the Faun looked up. "Her wing is broken."

Moanna cringed when he said this. "This is my fault." She said quietly. "I should have just talked to him. He wouldn't have grabbed my arm and then he wouldn't have hit Lillandra when she tried to make him let go." She whipped away a tear. "Is she going to be all right?"

The Faun was about to say something when Seda suddenly appeared next to him. "You can help her Moanna."

-

Slightly startled by Seda's strange entrance it took awhile for Moanna to get her thoughts together. "What can I do?"

"Place your hands above her." Seda gently led Moanna closer to the Faun and positioned the girl's hands, hovering above Lillandra. "Now close your eyes and repeat after me. _vigoratus,__vigoratus,__ curatio, vigoratus." _

Feeling slightly odd Moanna repeated what she had heard. Suddenly she felt as though there was a pulse of light in her forehead that was traveling down her arms and into her hands. Looking down she realized that here hands were letting off a pale green light. It was a warm feeling, running through her fingers.

After a few moments Seda pulled Moanna's hands away. "That is enough power. She should be fine now."

Indeed Lillandra seemed to be getting up, standing a little shakily on the Fauns hand.

"I will take her back to the forest then." The Faun said. "She needs rest."

"I can take her." Seda insisted. "Moanna wanted to tell you something anyway." She placed her hand out and Lillandra flew onto it slowly before coming to a rest. "There." Seda smiled down at the fairy as a mother would to a small child. "Let me take you home then."

Moanna chuckled a bit when she heard the fairies response about not talking to her like an infant. She watched as Seda walked deep into the forest. She realized then that she didn't know where the fairies lived.

…

"What was it you wished to tell me Moanna?" The Faun asked her curiously breaking her from her thoughts. She turned around quickly looking up at the Faun.

"Seda wanted me to tell you that she would be giving me lessons on controlling the power she gave me. It seems she gave me a little too much."

The Faun tilted his head to the side questioningly. "How did you discover that?"

Moanna looked down at her hands, slightly embarrassed. "I was hiding from Gregory behind a stack of books and accidentally turned myself invisible."

Hearing a strange sound, Moanna looked up to see the Faun…laughing? Well he was chuckling a little. Moanna looked at him amazed and then started laughing herself.

"I forgot how nice your laugh was." Moanna said after she had stopped laughing. "You can be too serious sometimes."

The Faun had a small smile on his face. "That has been said to me in the past." He admitted.

Moanna rolled her eyes. "I know. I was the one who said it."

A silence fell between them after that. Neither one of them really knew what to say.

However after a few minutes Moanna broke the silence. "Seda says that I have to tell my parents about my….my not being fully human or she won't teach me how to control my power."

The Faun looked at her closely. "Are you worried of what your parents will say?"

Moanna nodded. "A little. I know they love me but…it will be a shock."

"Do not worry." The Faun replied quietly. "If they love you they will support you."

Moanna suddenly smiled little. "Maybe Gregory won't want to marry me when he finds out I'm not all human." That thought cheered her up a bit. She noticed the Faun was looking at her closely.

"So you do not wish to marry this Prince?" The Faun asked cautiously.

Moanna gave him a skeptical look. "What do you think?" When he didn't say anything she sighed. "I told you before that I'm not going to marry someone unless I'm in love with them and the day I fall in love with someone like Gregory or Stephan is the day…." Moanna paused trying to think of something both highly unlikely and dramatic. "The day Seda decides to help some human's burn down a forest."

The Faun tilted his head. "Then I will take that as a no."

Moanna almost rolled her eyes. She was about to say something when she was interrupted by a voice. Looking next to her she saw Stephan who was looking like he really did not want to be there.

"Moanna, the King and Queen would like a word with you in the castle.

"Did they say why?" Moanna asked, curious.

"…." Stephan didn't say anything for a moment. "I think I'll let them explain."

Moanna turned to the Faun. "Will you come with me?"

The Faun bowed his head slightly. "Of course."

The three of them made their way up to the castle. No one was talking and Moanna was starting to worry. Why was Stephan acting so nervous? There wasn't anything wrong with her mother was there? He wouldn't have said that the Queen wanted to speak to her in that case. At least that's what Moanna hoped. She also was wondering if she could trust Stephan.

oOoOo

Once inside the castle Stephan stopped them outside a door. Looking over at the Faun he said nervously. "Umm…they would like to speak with Moanna by themselves."

The Faun didn't say anything but stepped backwards away from the door. Making clear his intention to wait.

"Well…I think that's fine…" Stephan said still nervous, turning to Moanna. "Uh, follow me then…"

Moanna was starting to grow very suspicious of Stephan's edginess. She looked back before she entered the room to see Dr. Blightly walking down the hallway. She smiled, he was probably going to ask the Faun where Seda had vanished too. She'd been fairly certain that the two of them had been talking when Seda appeared suddenly in front of the forest.

Moanna walked inside the room and jumped a bit when Stephan closed the door a little too hard. He looked over at her sheepishly. "Sorry about that Moanna."

Moanna however was busy looking around the room. It was empty save for a large table with some papers on it and some chairs. It looked like a meeting room of some sorts. "Where are my parents?" Moanna said turning quickly towards Stephan, who backed up at her apprehensive gaze. "This had better not be another trick Stephan."

"This is not a trick Moanna. I assure you." A voice came from the room and Moanna looked to see Gregory standing there. "This is a trick." She glared Stephan and he took another step backwards.

"Moanna settle down." Gregory said in an infuriating calm voice. "I simply wanted to have a little talk with you. You can be assured that nothing bad will happen to you. I even have my knight of a brother here, incase you get nervous."

Moanna stopped glaring at Stephan but she didn't relax in any other way. "Very well. What did you wish to talk to me about?"

"Come over here." Gregory gestured to the table that he was standing by. When she slowly came over he picked up some papers. "I want you and I to come to an agreement." He looked over at her smiling slightly. "Marry me, Moanna."

Moanna looked at him calmly. She'd been expecting some kind of idiotic proposal. "No." She replied firmly. "Can I go now?"

Gregory clutched the piece of paper he was holding a little tighter. "No, I think you should take a little more interest in my proposal Moanna."

"And why is that?"

"Because I happen to know something that you would not want your parents to find out about."

"A bit doubt flashed across Moanna's features but she managed to stay impassive. "And what exactly do my parents not know about?"

Gregory grinned evilly. "Why Moanna, the fact that you are no longer a human."

…

Moanna's eyes widened, her thoughts racing. How did he know that? Then a thought struck her and she turned to look at Stephan. "You." She spat out, causing Stephan to take another involuntary step backwards. Unfortunately for him he'd run out of room and subsequently backed into the wall.

Moanna turned back at Gregory who was still smiling. "So you see Moanna. You do not really have much of a choice. Marry me and your parents will never find out that you are really a freak now. If you refuse then I will tell them and…" He paused. "Well I do not know what they will do but I am sure that it will not be pleasant." He held out a piece of paper and a quill pen. "Sign the contract Moanna. It really is your only choice."

Quietly Moanna sighed and took the paper.

However just as Gregory was about to laugh, she ripped it in half.

"I will never marry you Gregory." Moanna said, dropping the pieces of paper on the floor. Quiet fury dripping from her words.

Gregory looked at her in amazement. Then he collected himself. "Very well Moanna, well I hate to leave so quickly but I think there is something I need to tell your parents of."

"Stop." Moanna held up her hand.

"There is nothing you can do to stop me Moanna." Gregory smirked. "Unless you agree to marry me."

"That wasn't what I meant." Moanna replied. "I will tell my parents myself." With that she walked towards the door.

Behind her Gregory made a gesture and Stephan stepped in front of the door. "Not so fast Princess." Gregory said walking over. "I do not believe that you will tell the King and Queen. So please allow Stephan and I the honor of escorting you to them." He held out his hand and again Moanna ignored it.

"If you wish." She replied, opening the door, herself wishing very much that she didn't have to have an audience when she told her parents.

--

**Well I hope you liked the chapter. Please remember to leave a review**** and tell me what you think. **


	15. Chapter 15:Surprises All Around

**Disclaimer: I'm fairly certain that by now everyone knows I don't own Pan's ****Labyrinth. **

**A/N- Thanks so much for the reviews guys! Just a warning, this chapter contains some fluff. You have been warned. **

**Hope you like it, and leave a review!**

Chapter Fifteen: Surprises All Around

If anyone had cared to ask her, Moanna could have explained in great detail the feelings that a condemned man felt walking towards his death. It was a slightly sickly emotion but it was far better then what she had been feeling before. That was because like many prisoners Moanna had accepted her fate and though she hadn't received a last meal or last request she was feeling oddly determined.

Walking outside the room she saw surprise clearly register on Dr. Blightly's face. The Faun however betrayed no visible emotion. To add to Gregory's confusion Moanna turned to face the Faun and Dr. Blightly.

"I am going to tell my parents the truth now." She said with a stony face, devoid of all emotion. Dr. Blightly still looked taken aback but the Faun merely nodded.

He had expected something like this happening soon. Though why Gregory and Stephan were with her he didn't know.

Moanna walked down the hallway with Gregory and Stephan following behind her. Well Stephan would be following behind if Dr. Blightly hadn't quickly pulled him aside to demand to know what was going on.

Gregory didn't notice this as he was too busy watching the marching princess in front of him. He was starting to have a small shred of worry that he had underestimated Moanna. Though he quickly banished that thought to the back of his mind. Moanna would marry him, whether she liked it or not.

--

Moanna stopped outside her parent's sitting room. She wasn't sure that they would be there but it was the best place to look at the moment. She knew he mother enjoyed embroidering in her sitting room and since she'd been pregnant the King did his best not to leave his wife's side. That is why Moanna confidently knocked on the door and when she heard her mother's voice she was relived and slightly nervous.

"Hello mother, father." She said walking into the room. Her mother was sitting on a couch with a book and her father was….attempting to embroider. When he saw the strange looks he was getting he smiled.

"Your mother challenged me to try it." He looked down at the mess he was holding. "It seems to be more difficult then I thought it would be."

"I did warn you." The Queen said lightly putting her book down. "Now Moanna, Gregory, was there something you wished to speak to us about?"

"Do I have to be setting up another betrothal ceremony soon?" The King chuckled not noticing the expression on Moanna's face seemed to harden.

"I have to tell you something." Moanna said and she saw how her parents grew serious. They knew the tone very well and whenever Moanna used it she usually had something important to say.

"I don't really know how to say this." Moanna started but then saw Gregory smirk and went on. "But I will before Gregory interrupts. I…you remember when I was poisoned and Seda helped me get better, don't you?"

The Queen nodded and though the King looked slightly confused at the name but he did as well.

"Well, the only way she could save me was to…give me some of her power and well…" Moanna drew back her hair to reveal her pointed ears. "I'm no longer completely….human."

There was a pause in the room while her parents took this in.

"Oh Moanna." Her mother said softly, looking at daughter's nervous expression. Her own eyes clouded with un-spilled tears. "I hope you do not think that we would love you any less because of this." She got up and walked over to her daughter. "We love you no matter what my dear."

Moanna's eyes grew misty at this and she gently hugged her mother. "Thank you."

Gregory was slightly disappointed in the lack of reaction from the Queen so he walked over to the King.

"I do hate to be the one that reminds everyone of this but Moanna can not rule as Queen if she is not fully human you know."

The King looked slightly irritated at the high prince but he knew he was right and said so.

"He is right you know. Moanna will not be allowed to rule if people find out that she is no longer human."

Moanna had been expecting this but her mother froze. "That is ridiculous."

"I know." The King replied sadly looking at his daughter.

"But…what will happen to her?" The Queen asked. Concern for her daughter visible all over her face.

"If I may make a suggestion your majesty?" Gregory interrupted earning a glare from Moanna, which he ignored. "If the lovely Moanna was to marry me then she could come with me to my kingdom and no one would have to know she was not human. She would be taken care of." Gregory walked over and wrapped an arm around Moanna's shoulder, which she attempted to push off.

The King and Queen looked at each other then at Moanna. They really did want what was best for her.

"Well." The King spoke up, looking at Moanna. "I am sure you two would be happy together."

Moanna's eyes went wide, this wasn't supposed to be happening. Her momentary relief that her parents didn't hate her was just that, short lived. It was now being replaced by terror. If her parents said yes then she could be taken away a moment after they said it. Then she'd never get away and she'd never get to tell the Faun….

She finally succeeded in getting Gregory's arm off of her shoulders.

"No!" She proclaimed loudly and everyone in the room looked at her. "I can not marry him." She pointed to Gregory. Looking over at her mother with desperate eyes, pleading her. "Didn't I tell you once mother that I only wanted to marry for love?"

When her mother nodded Moanna went on. "Well I am in love mother, just not with a prince!"

Gregory was irritated at this, the King looked taken aback and the Queen was listening intently.

"Who do you love Moanna?" Her mother prompted her.

"Yes, who Moanna?" Gregory barely kept the mocking tone from his voice.

Moanna smiled slightly, it was now or never. "I…am in love with the Faun."

Noticing the astonished expression on Gregory's face it was safe to say that Stephan had failed to pass along that little piece of information to him.

However she herself was surprised by her mother's reaction. "I suspected as much."

Moanna and her father looked over at the Queen amazed. She smiled bitterly. "It was one of the reason's I've been trying to get you to marry a prince Moanna." She sighed. "I knew that if you loved the Faun you could never become Queen."

"Well it seems that no matter what I do I will never be Queen." Moanna put in lightly. She was surprised her parents were taking everything so well. Though she hadn't been too worried about her mother and her father still hadn't said much.

--

"I beg to defer." Gregory interrupted Moanna's thoughts and turned to face her. "Marry me Moanna and you can still rule." When he saw her incredulous expression he tried a new tactic. He would play on her insecurities.

"Moanna. You say you love this creature. Yet has he ever told you that he felt the same way?" Gregory attempted to keep a triumphant smile off his face when he saw Moanna's eyes looking slightly uncertain. "You know he hasn't, has he? He's never told you that he loves you." He turned to face the King and Queen the latter who was starting to glance at him rather angrily.

"I believe that Moanna will be happier with me then she would be with…" He wrinkled his nose. "A faun. Who probably doesn't love anything, let alone such a wonderful person such as Moanna. That faun doesn't love you, does he Moanna?"

Tears pricked Moanna's eyes. "How can you say things like that?"

"It is a simple question Moanna." Gregory said without looking back. "Does the Faun love you?"

"Yes he does." A quiet voice replied from behind Moanna caused everyone to look in amazement.

The Faun was standing behind Moanna his face as unreadable as ever. If Moanna looked to the back of the room she would have seen Dr. Blightly and Stephan standing by the doorway. However she, like everyone else in the room was paying attention to what had just happened.

"What did you say?" Gregory demanded.

The Faun didn't say anything to him but looked down at Moanna.

"I love you Moanna."

Tears were at Moanna's eyes when he said this. He did love her! He had said so in front of a group of people. This meant a great deal to her as she knew how he felt about displaying emotion in public.

The Queen was smiling at her daughter and patiently pulling the King from the room. Dr.Blightly had already pushed Stephan out of the room and was now attempting to get Gregory to leave without making a fuss. He didn't seem to want to and was making a rather large racket. Then in a flash of silver smoke he disappeared and while Moanna looked over surprised, Dr.Blightly left the room.

"What was that?" Moanna looked over where Gregory had been standing.

"Seda, most likely." The Faun said, noticing that the room was empty. He looked back to see Moanna gazing at him.

However the Faun felt that he had to ask Moanna something. So tentatively, almost nervously he asked her.

"Moanna many people will look down at you if we are…together. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Moanna's gaze seemed to harden but then she smiled. "They are going to look down on me anyway." She indicated her ears and then continued lightly. "I don't care what they think." She smiled at him again. "You know I love you."

There was a small smile on the Fauns face because he never thought he'd hear her say that, but he felt he had to ask one more question.

"Why?"

Moanna didn't seem surprised by the question as she was still smiling. "I love you because you are kind and gentle." she started in a serious tone.

"I love you because you are wise and caring. I love you because you will protect me and let me protect myself. I love you because you will not think I am weak because I am female. I love you because throughout my life you have always been there for me." She looked at him intently then went on.

"Most importantly, I love you because you are you."

The Faun was taken aback by the sincerity in her answer and the determined look in her eyes. He didn't think that he had seen anyone in his life that looked as beautiful to him as Moanna did now.

The Faun hugged Moanna and touched her lightly on the head. "I love you too."

oOoOo

"Might I ask what you are doing?" Dr. Blightly was watching Seda making hand motions over a small handheld mirror.

She hadn't noticed the doctor entering the room and when he spoke up she dropped the mirror on the ground. It promptly broke into pieces.

"My apologies." Dr. Blightly said wondering if he should be making a hasty exit. Seda however waved it off. "It is of no importance. I was merely attempting to discover where I had sent that obnoxious prince." Seeing the startled look on Dr. Blightly's face she continued. "I am fairly certain he's somewhere in the castle." She paused at a thought then added carelessly. "Though, I have been wrong before."

"Oh." Was the only thing Dr. Blightly could think of saying.

There was a silence as Seda began to pick up the broken mirror pieces. Dr.Blightly went over and helped her.

"…Thank-you." Seda said after he'd passed the pieces to her. Glancing at him a little suspiciously as she put the pieces onto the table she was standing by.

"You're welcome." Dr. Blightly smiled. "It was my fault you broke it after all." Seda still looked a little suspicious but she seemed to accept his reason.

"How did you know to make Gregory vanish?" Dr.Blightly asked a question that had been bothering him for a while. "You weren't even in the room."

At this Seda smiled widely and Dr. Blightly blinked for a moment. Seda's grins were slightly sinister looking.

"I was there." Seda explained. "You just couldn't see me. I was just there to make sure that Moanna told her parents."

"Well at least that, is over with." Dr. Blightly sighed as he sat onto a chair. "That and the fact that those two finely admitted their feelings to each other." There was no need to say who the two were.

"I have not been here before this." Seda said curiously. "Was it clear to everyone else but them?"

"Just about." Dr. Blightly admitted. "Though they only seemed to realize recently."

"I am not surprised." Seda said lightly as she went back to fitting the mirror pieces together. "The Faun never was a type to revel emotions easily."

After fixing the last sliver of the mirror in place Seda did another little hand gesture and the mirror slid back together, as though it had never been broken. Dr. Blightly was starting to get used to the strange things that the woman did so he wasn't nearly as surprised as he would have been before.

"Found him." Seda remarked idly as she looked into the now foggy mirror.

"Gregory?" Dr. Blightly asked looking into the mirror. "Where is he?"

"I would have to say….." Seda looked closely. "Yes, I feel that it safe to say that his royal highness is in the stables. Locked in actually. If his banging on the door is anything to go by."

Dr. Blightly sighed. "I suppose we should let him out."

"You can, if you feel so inclined." Seda said indifferently as she made the mirror disappear. "I really have no intentions on doing anything to help a human."

There was an awkward pause in the room. As though Seda had suddenly remembered she was talking to a human.

"I will let him out." A voice came from the doorway and both Seda and Dr. Blightly looked over to see Stephan standing there.

"I will go and get my brother out." Stephan repeated as though he was trying to talk himself into something. When there were no protests he sighed and started to walk down the hallway.

oOoOo

When Stephan unlocked the stable door he could safely say that he was a little worried what state his brother would be in. Gregory had never taken kindly to being said no to. Even when they were little he'd been spoiled. He also had a problem controlling his anger. So when Stephan opened the door he wasn't sure what exactly he would find.

There wasn't much light in the stable as having torch's would have brought the risk of the hay catching on fire. However Stephan was able to spot his brother standing in the middle of the room. Glaring….at him.

"Hello Gregory." Stephan greeted his older brother halfheartedly. "Are you all right?"

"What do you think?" Gregory replied in a nasty voice as he walked over. "You failed to mention that Moanna was in love with a faun, didn't you."

"I didn't think it mattered." Stephan sputtered, not wanting to reveal the truth. That he'd been embarrassed to say that Moanna had fallen in love with a creature like that faun rather then him.

"No, you didn't think." Gregory spat back. "That is your problem Stephan. You never think. If you had thought, then you'd be married to Moanna by now."

Stephan hung his head. "Is it over then?"

Gregory clenched his fists ignoring his brother. "This is a disaster. If people find out that I have been rejected….for a Faun, I will be a joke." He groaned. "And I know Bella will love to pass this story on." Looking back he noticed his brother backing off.

"Are you even listening to me?" He gritted his teeth. "I will not accept this. I will not end up a laughingstock. I will have my revenge!"

Stephan looked at Gregory. "What are you going to do?"

Gregory laughed. "Do not worry Stephan. Though you are an idiot I may have a place for you in my plan but first we need to return home. This plan may take a while."

"How long?"

"Patience Stephan. Just long enough for it to be foolproof." Gregory also knew that he would have to make sure his brother had his loyalties on the right side before they began. Perhaps he needed a little reminding that Moanna had chosen a faun over him as well.

Gregory smirked as he led his brother back into the castle. This plan would have to be perfect.

oOoOo

It was latter that afternoon when Moanna and the Faun walked into Dr. Blightly's office to find him playing a game of chess with Seda.

"Oh, the lovebirds return." Seda said idly smirking as she took another one of the doctor's pawns.

Moanna blushed slightly but ignored the comment and the Faun merely shook his head in amusement.

"Who's winning?" Moanna asked looking at the chess board.

"I am." Seda replied. "Just like the last three games."

"I won the last one." Dr. Blightly protested. "You only started off winning."

"Yes, well that counts as winning as well."

Moanna laughed as the Faun commented quietly to her. "Seda is a very poor loser. We should be happy that nothing serious has befallen Dr. Blightly at his victory."

"I heard that." Seda said without looking back.

Moanna rolled her eyes at this and then went back to talking to the Faun.

Soon the room was in a comfortable silence with only the Faun and Moanna's quiet conversation and the noise from the chess pieces breaking it.

However after awhile there was a knock on the door causing everyone to look up.

"Hello." Stephan said nervously. "I…uh though you might want to know that…my brother and I are going home."

There was a silence, then.

"Good." Everyone turned to Seda until they realized that it was Moanna who had said this.

Stephan looked slightly shocked by this but continued anyway.

"I was just wondering if I could say good bye... Moanna."

"Good bye."

"I was hoping to say good bye in private."

There was a pause and Moanna (as well as everyone else in the room) looked at Stephan suspiciously.

"Why?"

"I merely wished to tell you something."

"You can say it in front of everyone then."

There was a pause and Stephan didn't say anything.

Seda didn't bother looking at the door as she spoke up. "Go talk to him Moanna. If he does not have you back in five minutes, I will come and get you myself."

Stephan gulped, glad that he actually wasn't planning anything. That woman scared him.

Moanna walked over to the door in the side of the room. "I will give you five minutes then."

Once outside she closed the door. They were in one of the castle's various guest rooms. This one hadn't been in use for awhile so it was fairly empty.

"What did you want to say, Stephan?" Moanna turned to look at the prince.

"I wanted to tell you that my brother is very angry."

Moanna blinked. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because my brother always gets what he wants, he always has."

"Then it's time someone said no to him." Moanna crossed her arms. "I'm not changing my mind, if that's what he sent you to ask."

"He doesn't know I'm here." Stephan said quietly. "I don't want you to get hurt Moanna. Gregory will want to get revenge."

"I can take care of myself."

Stephan shook his head scornfully and Moanna could tell he was still sexist.

"If that's all…" Moanna trailed off.

"I…uh…also wanted to…apologize…for you know.."

"Trying to kill me?" Moanna said as Stephan looked at his feet. "Think nothing of it. I'm starting to get used to it. I'll just never trust you again...that's all."

"Oh." Stephan said stiffly. "Well, good bye, then."

He walked over to the door and was soon gone. Moanna watched after him. She didn't like him anymore then she liked Bella but at least he wasn't as bad as his brother. She walked out of the room and went over to the Faun who was watching the chess game.

"What did the prince want?" Seda asked as she made a move.  
"Oh, nothing much." Moanna said lightly. "Just that Gregory would more then likely attempt to get revenge. Also he tried to apologize."

"For almost killing you?" Dr. Blightly scoffed. "He's just lucky that his brother came up with that cover story about the poisoner."

"Yes, he could be in a lot of trouble then." Moanna laughed. "So now who's winning?" She leaned against the Faun and they continued to watch the chess game.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --- --

**Well I hope you liked the chapter. ****It took awhile but they're together now! **

**Just a note, we'll be skipping ahead a couple of months in the next one. **

**Also this story seems to be coming to an end soon and I don't see there being more then one or two more chapters left. (Though I will not swear to that) **

**Leave a review and tell me what you thought!**


	16. Chapter 16:The Miracles of Life

**Disclaimer- ****I do not own Pans Labyrinth…though I do own the dvd now!**

**A/N- ****Thanks for all the reviews guys! Very, very inspirational.**

**Ha I just got Pans Labyrinth (insert random squeals of joy here). My day just ****got ten times better!!!**

**I hope you like this chapter. Read, review and most of all enjoy!!**

Chapter Sixteen: The Miracles of Life

It had been about three months since Gregory and Stephan had left.

---------------

Though she was certain of her parent's support Moanna had been slightly wary of the people of the land finding out. However as the time went on she was pleased to find out that everyone was focused on the Queens pregnancy and so Moanna felt no need to tell her own news just yet. She was glad that Seda didn't seem to mind this as apparently she had only been concerned about Moanna telling her parents.

This of course meant that Moanna was now receiving lessons once a week from Seda on controlling her power. It wasn't as hard as Moanna had thought it was going to be but in some ways it wasn't as easy either. This may have been slightly confusing to some people but to Moanna it made perfect sense. The Faun hadn't questioned her logic when he asked how her lessons were going. Dr. Blightly and her parents didn't either but Moanna suspected this was because they had no idea what she was talking about.

.-.

It was mid afternoon when Moanna was walking back up to the castle with Seda. She was happy as she was finally able to control her ability to turn invisible. Ironically the very first power she'd used was the hardest for her to master. Seda said it was because she'd been doing it the wrong way. Somehow she hadn't been surprised.

"You are going down to the town today?" Seda asked as they were coming to the castle.

"Yes." Moanna replied. "Our cook is on leave as she is helping her daughter and her son-in-law move in." She shrugged. "Tania is the sort of person that feels compelled to feed people constantly. I'm going there to pick up some food for my mother."

Seda chuckled. "Are you sure that the Queen is not just trying to get rid of you?"

"Oh I know she is." Moanna replied as they reached the front of the castle. "She told me so herself. She says it's bad enough with my father hovering over her."

"But you still intend to check up on her again?"

"Yes."

Seda sighed, sometimes she was glad that she didn't have children.

.-.

"Are you going to play chess with Dr. Blightly?" Moanna asked.

"Yes. He is the only person I can find that is almost as good at playing chess as I am….almost."

Moanna laughed as they walked into the castle. "Good luck then."

oOoOo

Checking up on her mother had been a simple enough task. The Queen was due to give birth any day now and she was getting annoyed with the constant attention she was receiving. Moanna hadn't even got her head in the door before she was quickly kicked out again by her father.

So she was now on her way to the town bellow the castle. It wasn't that far of a walk and she had made it many times before. It had been one of the few places that she had been allowed to go to without a guard when she was younger. She had often thought of hiding in the village from Bella and Stephan but she didn't want those two down in the town. She knew very well those two would have done something to insult the people merely because they were not wealthy. She didn't even want to consider what Gregory might have done.

The village was fairly small but the people were kind and many of them worked at the castle. Looking down the hill Moanna could see Tania's house. It was bigger then she remembered but she guessed that was because there were more people living there now.

.-.

Moanna knocked on the door of the house and only moments later it was opened.

A little girl with long orange hair and large green eyes stared up at her.

"Hello." Moanna said but before she could say anything else the girl turned around.

"Grandmamma!! There's a strange lady at the door!"

"Oh hush child. I'm coming." An older woman with the same red hair as the girl's was walking over. Her hair however had some streaks of grey in it and she was wearing it in a bun. She was wearing a blue dress, as well as an apron with flour stains on it.

"Hello Tania." Moanna smiled.

"Moanna!" Tania said seeing her at the door. "I see you've met the littlest one. Say hello to Princess Moanna, Lorna."

The little girl's eyes went even wider and she bowed. "Hello."

Smiling Moanna bowed as well. "Hello Lorna. You look lovely."

The girl smiled bashfully and hid behind her grandmother's skirt.

"I suppose you're here for the Queen's food, follow me my dear." Tania ushered Moanna into her kitchen.

"I'm in no hurry." Moanna said looking around the room.

"Well in that case you can wait till I finish this dough." Tania said cheerily as she put more flour on her hands. "Pull up a stool."

Grabbing a stool from the table on the far side of the room Moanna sat down to watch Tania begin to knead the dough. She was reminded greatly of her childhood when she would sometimes sneak into the kitchen to watch the people working.

"So my dear." Tania said. "I heard I've been missing some drama up at yonder castle."

Looking over she saw Moanna laughing. "Well I call an engagement to a prince cut short a drama. Next time wait till I'm back up there. You're having all the excitement without me."

"I know Tania." Moanna laughed. "Next time someone tries to kill me I'll hold off till you're there."

Tania frowned. "Now that is just wrong. What's our kingdom coming to when our own princess isn't safe?" She gave the dough an extra hard punch.

There was a pause.

"Are you coming back to the castle soon Tania?"

"Once my daughter gets settled. That should take a couple of months at most. Just try to keep me away. I miss all the castle gossip." She held up a finger. "Not that I myself ever participated in such acts."

Moanna rolled her eyes. "Of course not….you do realize that I know you right?"

"Well you had better keep a civil tongue then missy. I've known you since you were a little tot." She chuckled. "You used to hide in the kitchen from your math lessons. Never liked those much did you? I couldn't count the number of time that Faun had to come searching for you."

Moanna blushed as she thought of that. Math had never been a strong point of interest to her. History at least sounded like a story if you told it the right way.

.-.

"So you're not marrying that prince are you?" Tania asked interested. "Your father announced it then out of the blue it was called off."

Moanna was glad she had already been blushing because she was sure that she would have started again. She hadn't known that her father had announced her betrothal. Embarrassing as that was she was glad that her father had also announced that the engagement was off. She wasn't sure that she wanted to have to correct people all the time.

"No, I'm not marrying that prince." Moanna said shaking her head out of her thoughts.

"Good." Tania said firmly as she put the dough away and wiped of her hands. "I'm sure that the Faun would have hated that. Here you go." Tania pulled out a basket of baked food from a cupboard. "Tell your mother it's much better then whatever rubbish that replacement cook's is feeding you people." She looked up to see Moanna staring at her.

"What is it Moanna?"

"Did everyone know?" Moanna exclaimed.

Tania looked at her surprised. "That you and the Faun are in love? Heavens child, of course we did. All the servants did, we thought it was adorable." She laughed at Moanna's expression.

"From the look on your face, I'd say you just figured this out recently."

Moanna nodded slowly. "Yes"

"Good then." She pressed the basket of baked goods into Moanna's hands. "I hope you realize that you can not get married till I get back to cooking. I'm putting my foot down there."

Moanna, who had recently stopped blushing, felt her face light up again. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"I am sure you will. Now you go and give those to your mother with my best wishes."

"Thank you." Moanna replied.

.-.

On her way out of the house she saw the little girl playing with a doll on the floor.

"That's a pretty doll." Moanna said kindly walking over to the girl. "What's her name?"

The girl didn't say anything and looked down at her hands.

"Ah, I see you've met Lorna's doll." Moanna looked to see Tania walking over to the girl. "Go on Lorna. Tell her what you named your dolly." She smiled down at her granddaughter.

The little girl looked up at Moanna shyly but didn't say anything.

Tania chuckled and Moanna smiled. She placed the basket on the floor and kneeled down so she was level with Lorna. "When I was your age I had a doll as well. Her name was Molly. I called her Molly the dolly and I used to have tea parties with her."

Moanna smiled again when Lorna giggled. She liked this shy little girl.

"So what is your dolly named?" Moanna asked again.

"Her name's Moanna." Lorna said to Moanna's own surprise. "I named her after the princess…you!"

"That's right." Tania said, rubbing Lorna's head affectionately. "This little girl loves all the stories I've told her about the castle."

"Well then maybe you can come up sometime and visit me. Would you like that?" Moanna asked Lorna, who nodded her head solemnly with wide eyes.

"I'll bring the little pipsqueak with me when I start cooking again." Tania replied. "She can help me in the kitchens as well. Tell Moanna what you did yesterday."

"I helped make four bread." She displayed her fingers proudly.

"That's impressive." Moanna replied.

"Yup this ones going to be a great cook." She gazed down at her granddaughter with a proud look in her eyes.

.-.

Moanna was still smiling as she made her way up to the castle carrying the basket of food. She'd be glad when Tania was back. The kitchens weren't nearly the same without her.

Lorna was a sweet girl and Moanna still thought it funny that the girl had named her doll after her.

oOoOo

Deciding the best thing to do would be to get rid of her load. Moanna went into the kitchen.

After telling the news of Tania (all the rest of the servants were happy she was coming back soon) Moanna was stopped at the door of the kitchen.

"Princess Moanna." One of the servants addressed her. "You are needed in the library?"

"By who?" Moanna asked curiously.

"I am not sure. It was a woman wearing a toga, I believe."

"Oh, well thank you."

Moanna headed off to the library wondering why Seda wanted to see her. She should have been playing chess with Dr. Blightly still. Moanna didn't think that she'd been gone that long.

.-.

Inside the library Moanna found Seda sitting in a chair and reading. She looked up when she saw Moanna enter the room.

"Ah, Moanna." Seda smiled. "I am glad I caught you."

"You wanted to see me Seda?" Moanna asked curiously.

There was a pause and Moanna could tell that Seda seemed a little uncertain of what she had been planning to say. However she quickly gathered herself together. "Would you like to play a game of chess Moanna?"

"I guess so. I'm not really that good." Moanna shrugged wondering if perhaps Seda had been planning on saying something else. She dismissed this thought. She was becoming far too suspicious for her own good.

--

After two hours had passed Moanna was becoming very suspicious of Seda's actions. Every time she suggested that she should go check on her mother, Seda found something for them to do. It was almost like she was trying to distract her.

"Weren't you playing chess with Dr. Blightly?" Moanna asked Seda, watching her expression carefully.

"He was busy." Seda responded lightly. "And he asked me to keep you distracted for a couple of hours after you came back." She said this as though it was perfectly normal.

"Distracted from what?"

"Oh, nothing." Seda waved her hand idly. "You will find out later. I just happen to agree with the doctor. It's much better that you do not know yet."

Moanna was extremely confused now but there didn't seem to be anything that she could do about it. So she went back to listening to Seda tell her stories. They had given up on the chess game a while back, as Moanna wasn't really that good of a player and Seda had beaten her in a few moves.

This had been a better distraction for Moanna as she had always had a fondness for stories.

.-.

Another two hours had passed and Moanna was starting to feel restless. She wanted to go and check up on her mother. For some reason she felt the same sort of anxious feeling that she had when she was sitting outside her mother's room with the Captain, waiting to find out whether her mother would survive giving birth. She had no idea why she was feeling this way though. Surly someone would have told her if her mother was going into labor…wouldn't they? Moanna sighed, it was official. She was becoming paranoid.

Just then however there was a noise at the door. Moanna looked over to see the same servant that had told her that Seda wanted to talk to her. He was leaning against the door catching his breath.

"Princess Moanna, your mother requests your presence."

Moanna looked over at Seda who was smiling innocently. "This had better not be what I think it is."

"Moanna, I am not sure what you are talking about." She thought over her last statement and then smirked. "Well, I have to be going." Snapping her fingers she disappeared, leaving behind her usual amount of silver smoke.

Moanna turned back to the messenger "Where is my mother?"

"She is in her room. The King is there also." He looked a little anxious "It would probably be best if we were going now."

Moanna looked at him suspiciously. If what she thought was true then some people would definitely have some explaining to do. She made note that Seda had appeared on the other end of the library. At least she knew where she was if she needed to find her.

She sighed and turned back to the messenger

"Let's go then."

…

Hearing a baby's cry when Moanna was standing outside her mother's room looked angrily at the messenger

"She had her baby? Why did no one tell me she was going into labor?"

The messenger looked slightly embarrassed but simply replied. "I do not know, my lady. I am merely the messenger. You will have to take that up with your mother. I believe it was her idea not to tell you."

Moanna frowned as she thought of this. Seda and Dr. Blightly must have been in this as well. She wondered briefly if the Faun had known about this too but then she realized that the Faun was in the forest helping the fairies with something. She was glad she wasn't going to have to be mad at him.

She walked cautiously into the room and saw her mother sitting in bed.

"Hello Moanna." The Queen said wearily. She was holding a baby wrapped in a blanket. "Meet your new brother and sister."

Moanna eyes widened as she saw the other baby in her fathers arms. He was sitting in a chair next to the Queen. She smiled at Moanna. "Yes, you are a sister now."

"Are you alright mother?" Moanna went over worriedly to look at her mother.

"Yes, I am fine." The Queen chuckled. "Just a little tired that is all. Isn't the right doctor?"

Moanna looked over to see Dr. Blightly standing on the other side of the room.

"Do not worry Moanna. Your mother should be fine. She just needs some rest."

Moanna felt a large surge of relief when she heard that. Now that her initial fear had subsided she went over to look at the two babies.

"What are their names?" She asked in amazement, looking down at the babies. She couldn't believe that she was a sister.

"Your father is holding your sister Mari." The Queen said still smiling. "I have your brother Tristan. Would you like to hold him?"

Moanna nodded and reverently took her brother out of her mother's hands.

Looking down at the small child in her arms she felt a stab of remorse for the little brother she had left behind. One that she had only gotten to hold one time before she was killed.

However before she could continue thinking such morbid thoughts the baby smiled up at her and made a small gurgling noise. She looked down and then a large smile came across her face.

Her mother and father just smiled looking at their daughter holding her brother. They may have been royalty and Moanna might no longer be human but for that moment they were just like any normal, happy family.

Such a pity that it couldn't last.

oOoOo

Moanna's mother thought that it would be for the best that Moanna didn't know she was going into labor because she thought her daughter would worry too much. He'd been surprised he'd been able to get Seda to distract Moanna. Though she had made it clear that she was only doing so because she agreed that Moanna not knowing was for the best.

He had been forced to explain this all in great detail to Moanna after he had left the room and she had cornered him in the hallway.

"Very well." Moanna replied. "But I still think someone should have told me." She was about to turn around but then thought better of it. "Did the Faun know?"

Dr. Blightly shook his head. "No…we could not be sure that he would not tell you. Besides he's still in the forest."

Moanna shook her head but she was glad that the Faun wasn't in on the trick.

"Are you sure that my mother is going to be fine?" Moanna decided to ask one last time to be sure.

"For the last time Moanna she'll be fine." Dr. Blightly said in a reassuring tone. "The birth went well, there's no danger. There were no signs of infections and there was no risk of hypovolemic shock after the birth…" He trailed off as Moanna looked at him strangely. "She's fine." He repeated instead, deciding that he might as well emphasize that fact. "It takes a lot to kill people down here."

Moanna smiled. "I'll stop asking then."

"I do not think repeating the question will change the answer." Moanna whirled around to see the Faun standing there.

"You have to stop doing that!" Moanna said trying to act annoyed but ruining the affect when she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

Dr. Blightly smiled then made an excuse to leave.

The Faun watched him go then turned to Moanna. "Lillandra was looking for you."

Moanna rolled her eyes but smiled. The little fairy had gotten very attached to her since Moanna had healed her.

.-.

The Faun tilted his head questioningly. "Do you have a brother or a sister now?"

"Both actually." Moanna replied. "Twins….wait!" A thought struck her then and she smiled brightly while the Faun looked at her oddly.

"What is it Moanna?"

"I just realized, now that I have a brother I can't be Queen at all."

"Ah, yes. I always thought that was a strange law." He paused. "Though it does seem most beneficial for you now."

"Yes, it does." Moanna laughed.

…..

The Faun and Moanna decided to go to see Seda in the library and tell her the news. Before, as the Faun had put it, Seda decided to appear in the Queen's room to check for herself.

Seda was very pleased that the Queen was all right. Though, the Faun thought that it was probably more out of concern for Moanna then for the Queen. However he also thought it would be best if he didn't mention this fact.

As he watched Moanna he wondered if Moanna knew what she was going to do with her future now that it was official she would no longer be Queen.

He didn't know that Moanna was thinking the same thing all the while she was talking to Seda.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you liked it! I actually did research on childbirth for this chapter. My most prominent findin****g? I am never having a baby….ever….ever**

**(If I ever do and I'm still writing fan fic's feel free to ****point out my hypocrisy)**

**I must say that this chapter is more of a get the plot moving chapter then anything else. We'll be getting into some more interesting plot in the next chapter. Beware as we should be seeing everyone's least favorite character… (Well mine anyway).. Gregory.**

**All the same I hope you liked it and will leave a review telling me what you thought!**


	17. Chapter 17: Godparents

**Disclaimer- I do**** not own Pans Labyrinth and I never will**

**A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are the best. **

**I hope you like this chapter. Please read, review and enjoy!**

Chapter Seventeen: Godparents 

A week had passed quickly and once the Queen was rested all the ceremonies began. It was something of a bore to Moanna but she passed the time getting to know her new bother and sister. As the boy, Tristan was now the heir and high prince, though he was still only a baby. This however tended to make the nobles of the court pay more attention to him.

Moanna had read enough fairy tales and had enough commonsense to realize that growing up as the twin to the heir of a Kingdom was going to be difficult. So she made plans that she would spend just as much time (and maybe even a little more) with Mari. The last thing she wanted was for her little sister to end up like Bella. Someone who wanted power so much she would do anything to get it.

This is why before the royal proclamation of the children's godparents Moanna made a slight suggestion.

….

"Well I must say I am sure that ceremony was much shorter when it was for Moanna." The King sighed as he sat down in a chair in the sitting room.

He missed the look he'd received from the Queen. "This one was longer because there are two babies this time." She emphasized the word two as she looked over at her daughter who was rolling her eyes.

"Well I'm sure that the Duke and Duchess will make wonderful godparents for your children." Dr. Blightly said.

He was standing with Seda and the Faun near the door of the room. Seda really looked like she really didn't want to be there. (Moanna later found out that the only reason that Dr. Blightly had convinced Seda to come was that they'd made a wager in chess game and she'd lost.)

"Ah yes, the Duke and Duchess." The King smiled fondly. "Yes, they will be fine godparents indeed. Though I think you must have missed something in my speech. Do not tell me you were not paying attention."

The King was smiling as he said this as he was well aware that most people tended to drift in and out of consciousness during one of his speeches. Dr. Blightly merely shook his head amused. "Well I may not have heard everything. May I ask what I am mistaken about?"

"In my official announcement I only said that Tristan's godparents were the Duke and Duchess."

Dr. Blightly looked confused. "Yes, but surely as twins they will share the same godparents?"

The King nodded. "Yes and so people will think. Though really, I have decided to give Mari quite different godparents from her brother. It was Moanna's idea actually. So if anyone in court finds fault in my decision they can blame her." He looked over at his daughter who was holding Mari and smiling.

"Don't try to pass the blame on me." She chuckled, acting offended. "I only suggested it. You didn't have to do it."

"Oh just tell them." The Queen looked up from Tristan. "I already know what it is and the suspense is still annoying me."

"Very well." The King replied and his voice suddenly became more serious. "Dr.Blightly and Seda, would the two of you do us the very great honor of becoming Mari's godparents?"

The room fell into silence as both the Doctor and Seda looked amazed at the King.

"I would be honored." Dr. Blightly said his eyes still wide. "Though if you forgive my intrusion Moanna. I thought you would suggest the Faun."

The King chuckled. "Well I could not have that. Since the Faun is most likely going to become part of this family another way..." He trailed off as Moanna walked over and hit him on the shoulder, her face was bright red.

"Seda will you?" Moanna decided to steer the conversation into a less embarrassing sphere.

Seda stared at the ground then looked up curiously. "What does being a godmother…entail exactly?"

"It means that you'll look out for Mari when she's in trouble." The Queen replied. "It's mostly a title that nobles receive but in your case it would mean a lot to us if you accepted. You have done so much for this family that I believe that you deserve some kind of remembrance."

There was a pause and then something strange, something that very rarely happened, happened.

Seda smiled.

It wasn't a condescending smirk but real smile.

"I will then."

oOoOo

It was later that afternoon and Moanna was in the library with the Faun. She was flipping through an old book of poems.

"That was a kind thing you did for Seda." The Faun said, causing Moanna to look up from her book. "It seems to me that she may soon have to stop hating all humans."

Moanna smirked. "Well, I hope she at least won't hate Mari." She put down the book. "But I really think that it was a good idea. Mari is going to need someone to talk to as she grows up."

The Faun tilted his head questioningly. "And where will you be?"

Moanna bit her lip slightly but went on with her explanation. "It's not that she won't be able to talk to me. It's just the fact that Tristan is my brother and I can not show too much favoritism. If Mari has Seda to talk to, someone not connected to her brother, I hope that she won't feel the need to…well to turn out like Bella."

The Faun nodded, he understood her reasons now. "Somehow I do not think that Mari will end up anything like your cousin.

Moanna smiled and the room soon fell into a calm silence. It was calm for her at least. However the Faun was thinking deeply about something that the King had said.

"Moanna about what your father said…." He trailed off as Moanna looked up at him with nervous eyes.

There was another pause, this time awkward for the both of them.

"Moanna…"The Faun looked like he was going to ask her something but was cut off by a knock on the door. Moanna frowned as she turned to find the castle messenger standing there.

"Don't tell me." Moanna called out with an amused tone. "My mother has had another baby."

The Messenger shook his head. "If she has Princess, then she has not said anything. I was however sent to tell you that you have two visitors waiting for you in the main hallway."

"Do you know who they are?" Moanna asked, dreading the reply.

"I believe it is the High Prince Gregory and his brother Prince Stephan. They came here to offer their congratulations to the Queen. They also expressed interest in seeing you and so the Queen sent me to find you." He paused and then reached into the pouch he carried and pulled out a piece of paper. "The Queen also sends this note to you."

Moanna took the note almost afraid it would read that she was going to be forced into a marriage to one of the prince's. She knew it was unlikely but with everything that had happened to her so far it wouldn't be that surprising.

However the note simply read:

_Moanna _

_The princes will be staying at the castle as our guests. Your father has explained to them that you will not be marrying either one of them._

_Try to be polite. _

Moanna sighed. "Very well." She turned to see the Faun still standing by one of the library's desks. "Will you come with me? I don't want to face them alone."

The Faun smiled slightly and nodded. He was sure that the two princes would be not at all happy at his being there and he was glad to return the sentiments. He wouldn't trust either one of them around Moanna.

He looked at her as they were walking down the hallway. He would sooner die then lose her. In the past few days he'd been so close to asking her but every time his will failed. The closest he'd gotten was today when they'd been interrupted. He would ask her though and as Seda had told him he'd better do it soon before some other unforeseeable event took place.

oOoOo

"Ah Moanna what a lovely sight you are." Gregory said grandly as Moanna and the Faun entered the room. He'd made a point to ignore the Faun but was irritated when the creature seemed unaffected.

"I was told to be polite. Which is the only reason I am talking to you." Moanna said stiffly. "I would much prefer if you were not here."

"I am sorry to hear that Moanna." Gregory said with false hurt tones. "I was much hoping we could let bygones be bygones."

Moanna didn't lose her stiff look. "Well we can not. Is that all you wanted to speak to me about?"

"My brother and I were rather hoping that we could see your brother and sister." Gregory replied. "Though I'm sure if you do not wish to show them we could find them on our own."

Moanna's eyes narrowed as she had heard a threat in the prince's last statement. "If you dare do anything to them…." She trailed off, too mad to speak properly.

The Faun noticed that she was clutching her hands stiffly behind her back and that there seemed to be a light illuminating from them. The princes couldn't see this but it looked to the Faun that if pushed to much Moanna might still lose control of her powers. He walked over closer to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Moanna seemed to relax with the Faun next to her and she glanced warily at her hands as she moved them in front of her to make sure that they were not glowing anymore. After all the lessons she'd been having, if she got angry there was always a risk that she would use her powers by accident. She took a couple of deep breaths and then continued talking.

"Very, well. I will show you my siblings."

Gregory smirked while Stephan was looking rather nervous. He had in fact noticed Moanna's hands glowing. Remembering something Seda had said about teaching her he was rather starting to wonder if Moanna was going to become as frightening as Seda was. He didn't like that idea much, he was a prince and as so he wasn't supposed to scare easily. With that thought he hoped that Seda had left. It would be much easier to be brave when there wasn't someone with strange powers glaring at you all the time. He blinked as he realized he'd just described Moanna.

Stephan sighed and his brother gave him an odd look. However he was used to Stephan's odd behavior and so ignored it as they continued to walk.

…

"Here they are." Moanna said once they reached the nursery. She was glad to see that her mother was in the room as well. She was sure that even Gregory wasn't stupid enough to try something with the Queen there.

"Hello." The Queen greeted everyone. She smiled particularly at Moanna. Glad that her daughter was at least acting polite. "I take it you have come to see the little ones." She turned to Gregory and Stephan as she said this.

"Yes, we would be most remiss if we did not come to see the new heir to the throne and his sister." Gregory replied grandly. Though if he had been hoping to gain a rise out of Moanna with the whole heir to the throne bit he would be disappointed as Moanna was paying him no attention. He shrugged briefly and then turned back to talking to the Queen.

oOoOo

The next day Moanna was surprised to receive a letter. It was even more surprising when, as she was reading it, she discovered that the letter was from her cousin.

The letter said, much to Moanna's own amusement, that Bella's father was forcing her to write a letter of goodwill to Moanna on her becoming a sister. Bella had been sure to add that while she was writing the letter it was not her idea and Moanna shouldn't see it as a sign of friendship.

Moanna actually laughed out loud at this part thinking that she was sure she didn't want to have a bond of any kind with Bella. However she did have to admit that the letter was amusing as Bella seemed to take more time writing about how she did not want to be writing this letter then anything else.

There was also a postscript at the bottom asking if Moanna had rejected Gregory yet and if she had, would Moanna be kind enough to tell her because she personally wanted to spread the tale of high prince's failure.

Moanna shook her head, amused at this. She wasn't sure if she would write back. On one hand, she didn't really want to have anything to do with Bella. On the other hand it would be a sort of revenge against Gregory if she told her cousin about how she had turned him down.

With those thoughts in her mind Moanna decided that she would wait a couple of days or so and decide then. It wouldn't hurt to think about it anyway.

…….

"Can we go back home now?" Stephan asked Gregory idly as he stared out of the window in the room they were staying in.

Gregory was slouching in a chair with some papers. "Of course not. The plan is working perfectly."

"You know, I do not think you are really here for revenge." Stephan said watching his brother glare at him. "Father sent you here to discuss things with the King."

Gregory rolled his eyes. "Or maybe that is what I am using to hide my plans for revenge."

"But we have been here for three days and you have not done anything yet!" Stephan protested. Angered by the condescending tone Gregory was using.

Wearily Gregory sighed mentally kicking himself for thinking that his brother would ever be any help to him.

"Are you aware there is a term called, a false sense of security?" He shook his head. "Well that is precisely what I am doing to Moanna. She will be off her guard when I strike."

There was a short pause as Stephan resisted the urge to take a leaf out of Bella's book and throw something at his brother's head.

"Well then can I leave? I told you before I want no part of this."

"And I told you, you will do what I tell you to do. I am the older brother here and as such, my word is law."

Stephan sighed and went back to staring out the window. He hated his brother when he was like this. This unfortunately for him was almost all the time.

"Here make yourself useful. Sort these papers for me." Gregory got up and threw a folder of papers into Stephan's lap. "I am meeting with the King."

"Fine." Stephan sighed. Glad that he at least had something to take his mind off of what was going on. He never thought he'd ever miss Bella but now he wished she was here instead of his brother. His parents wouldn't get mad at him if he didn't pay attention to her.

….

Moanna was indulging herself in one of her bad habits. She was wandering around the castle with her nose in a book. However her luck was much better it seemed as she hadn't run into anyone yet.

Unfortunately that string of good luck was broken when she turned the next corner.

"Watch where you are going." A voice said angrily and Moanna looked over to see she had bumped into Gregory.

She rolled her eyes. "I am sorry." She said this in such a flat voice it had no real meaning.

"You should be." Gregory said in an arrogant voice while dusting himself off. "I am much more important than you, you know. I am heir to a throne and you are barely a princess."

"I am heartbroken." Moanna replied in the same toneless voice. "I may not be in line for the throne anymore but I do not care."

"That it good for you then is it not."

Moanna glared at the prince. "Why are you here?"

Gregory laughed. "I am here because my father sent me to talk to the King about matters…you wouldn't understand."

"I don't trust you." Moanna said warily. "You said you would get revenge but you have been here a week and still you have tried nothing."

Gregory smirked. "Maybe I changed my mind. You are not worth getting revenge over."

With that he walked off and Moanna was sorely tested to throw the book she was carrying at his retreating form. Somehow she still didn't believe him about not wanting revenge. He was too proud. With that thought in mind Moanna went and wrote a letter to her cousin.

oOoOo

Moanna was sitting in her room looking over the letter she was thinking about sending to Bella. There was a knock on the door and Moanna looked up. "Come in."

"Hello Moanna. What is it you are doing?" She smiled when she saw it was the Faun.

"I'm trying to decide whether or not I should send this letter I wrote to Bella."

The Faun looked at her questionably. "Why would you send your cousin a letter?"

Moanna told him about the letter that Bella had sent her.

"And you wish to keep in contact with your cousin?"

Moanna paused. "Not especially. I just thought that it would be amusing to tell her about Gregory. She seems to hate him even more then she hates me."

The Faun looked at Moanna with a trace of amusement. She spoke about someone hating her as though it was a normal thing. He smiled slightly as Moanna took another glance over her letter.

"Well send the letter if you wish."

Moanna smiled. "I think Seda is rubbing off on me. I'm starting to think like her."

"We should be worried then."

Moanna looked over to see the Faun smiling. She just shook her head amused.

"I think I should be insulted." Both looked over to see Seda standing in the doorway

"You'd be insulted even if we hadn't said anything." Moanna laughed. She had grown close to Seda since she known her. The woman, despite her outward hostility, loved to laugh.

"Do you have any news for me?" Seda asked looking pointedly from between the Faun and Moanna.

"No, should we?" Moanna asked, slightly confused. Seda looked rather irritated but she just replied. "No I was merely wondering." She looked out of the door. "Oh there is Dr.Blightly. Which reminds me, he lost our last chess game." With that strange statement Seda left the room quickly.

Moanna's brow furrowed as she said with some amusement. "Maybe we should be worried I'm becoming like her." She shook her head as she turned to the Faun. "Did you understand a word of that?"

The Faun shook his head slightly. "I am not sure about the last bit about the chess game. Though I do think that Dr. Blightly had better be careful about what they wager in those games of theirs."

"That would be for the best." Moanna agreed laughing.

There was a pause and Moanna took another look at the letter in her lap. "You know, I think I will send this letter. Bella will get a laugh out of my rejection of Gregory. I know I shouldn't want her to laugh but I feel that Bella has reason enough to hate Gregory."

There was pause in the conversation as Moanna took another look at the page. The Faun however was looking over at her.

"Moanna?….." As Moanna looked up she felt the strangest sensation of déjà vu. When the Faun paused she looked over to the door half expecting to see that blasted messenger again. However the doorway was empty and she looked back at the Faun.

"Moanna." The Faun started again. "I am not quite sure how to say this….I love you."

Moanna looked at him oddly but lovingly. "I know I love you too."

The Faun however held up a finger. "Moanna….I know that this is not the grandest proposal you have received but I mean it from my heart. Moanna will you marry me?"

Whatever Moanna had been expecting, that had not been it. Her eyes went wide and she was left speechless. There was a pause while the Faun looked uncertainly at her. His hope grew however when he saw Moanna start to smile.

"I will." Moanna said with tears of happiness in the corners of her eyes.

The Faun, through all his hope could scarcely believe what Moanna had said. "You will?"

"Yes, I will." Moanna had gotten up from her seat and was standing in front of the Faun.

The Faun looked down at Moanna, smiling up at him. "I love you." The Faun leaned his head down and kissed Moanna deeply.

After, Moanna told him something that made him smile.

"That by far was the grandest proposal I have ever had the pleasure of receiving."

"I hope you realize that I will not allow you to receive anymore." The Faun said lightly.

"Of course." Moanna said teasingly. "I would expect nothing less. Though perhaps you should give me another kiss, just to make sure I won't."

As they kissed again, Moanna wondered if she had ever been so happy in her entire life.

--------------------------

**A/N – And that's the end of that chapter… I think I mentioned that this might be the last chapter of the story…well I was wrong….**

**I wrote the romantic bits of this while watching Pride and Prejudice**** on tv. I think it inspired me. Though, if Mr. Darcy somehow found his way in there... I claim my innocence :) **

**I hope you liked it so please remember to leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18: A Castle Tour

**Disclaimer- Again I do not own Pans Labyrinth**

**A/N- Okay first of all March was a horribly frantic month for me and I'm extremely, extremely sorry about the delay of this chapter. **

**However I hope you like it and leave a review telling me what you thought….enjoy!**

Chapter Eighteen: A Castle Tour 

Moanna's parents were pretending to be surprised when they heard the announcement though, really they had been expecting it for quite some time. The Queen was the happier of the two but even the King couldn't help but smile at the news. They knew very well that their daughter would be looked after and loved by the Faun. Something, which they had been worrying about lately when they talked about Moanna's future. Though they knew that the news would most likely have been leaked into the local townspeople's ears the next day by the servants, they decided to wait until their guests left before announcing it formally to the rest of their land.

This plan unfortunately, seemed to have a large flaw in it though, and that was that Gregory and Stephan showed no inclination to leaving. They had been there for a week and they still showed no signs of returning home. This may not have seemed unusual as many royal people spent long lengths of time staying with other royal families if they weren't ruling their own kingdoms at the time. However it was certainly odd for this kingdom.

They had gone from rarely having guests to wondering if said guests would ever leave. It was a strange change for everyone and the King and Queen tried to go about their business of running the land, not thinking about it.

In fact there was really only one person who was really worried about Gregory and that was Moanna. That was only because she knew there had to be a reason for him to be there. A real reason that was, not the fake one about his father wanting him and his brother to learn more about other kingdoms. No she knew he was up to something and it was starting to worry her that she couldn't figure out what it was.

Seda and the Faun however didn't say much about the matter, as both of them could be seen as rather biased. The Faun against both Gregory and Stephan and though Seda was as well her reasons were more to do with the fact that they were humans, more then anything else.

Dr. Blightly was a naturally optimistic man, which was why at the moment he was trying to convince Moanna that there really might be a reason for why the princes were here that didn't involve revenge.

-

"I don't believe it." Moanna replied, sitting on a stool in the doctor's room with her arms folded against her chest.

"Of course you don't." Dr. Blightly replied from behind his desk. "And I quite agree that you have every reason not to."

"Then why do you keep trying to tell me otherwise?" Moanna asked, throwing up her hands, exasperated.

Dr. Blightly smiled as he flipped through some papers. "Well someone has to remind you once in awhile otherwise you are liable to do something foolish."

"Thank you for your confidence." Moanna replied with a slight sarcastic tone to her voice and Dr. Blightly chuckled.

"I'm not saying that you will do anything but it never hurts to give a warning."

"I know. I know." Moanna said with a wave of her hand. "I don't have any plans to do anything either. I haven't spent nearly enough time with Seda for that."

Dr. Blightly chuckled at this and shook his head with amusement. "Good, I was starting to worry."

"You're the one playing chess with her all the time." Moanna replied with an ironic smile. "But I'm sure you have your reasons." She got up off the stool. "I have to go see if Tania is in the kitchens yet."

"Oh is she coming back today?" Dr. Blightly asked looking over and Moanna nodded.

"Yes, her daughter and son in-law are all settled in now."

"Well that's good then. Tell her I'm glad she's back, won't you."

Moanna nodded as she left the room. "Of course."

oOoOo

When she reached the kitchens Moanna was glad to find that she hadn't run into either Stephan or Gregory the entire way there. It seemed like every where she turned she was running into them these days, something that only fuelled her suspicions about them.

Walking into the kitchens the first thing Moanna heard was Tania's voice and she smiled. It was just like back when she was little and had snuck into the kitchen, Tania was always the loudest one there as she gave out her orders.

Moanna walked over to where Tania was just finishing talking to a junior chef, Moanna hoped it wasn't the poor woman that had been left in charge when Tania left because she knew that Tania viewed that woman as a threat to her territory. When the two of them saw Moanna the woman smiled and did a nervous curtsy before running off. Watching the woman nearly collide with someone carrying a jug of milk, Tania sighed.

"You really can not get good help around here anymore." She smiled though and Moanna knew she didn't really mean it. Aside from the woman she had branded an interloper; Tania was fiercely mothering and proud of all who worked under her. "Ah that's right." Tania said with a snap of her fingers. "I was wondering if you weren't too busy Moanna, if you would give the little one a show around the castle." She nodded her head to the right and Moanna looked to see the little girl Lorna standing there. Her eyes as wide as ever and clutching on to her rag doll as though it was going to be snatched out of her arms at any moment.

"This busy kitchen is a bit scary for the mite." Tania said. "I thought it would be best if she was out of here for awhile."

Moanna smiled kindly at the little girl. "Of course, I'd love to."

"Now you be good for the princess." Tania said, ushering Lorna over to Moanna, the former still looking rather petrified. However once Moanna held out her hand the little girl grasped that quickly and hung on to Moanna.

"Come on Lorna, I'll give you the grand tour of the castle." Moanna said gently looking down at the shy little girl. "I'll even show you." She leaned down to whisper in a conspiratorial voice. "Some secret rooms, would you like that?"

Lorna nodded, eagerly and a smile appeared on her face. Moanna smiled at this as well as she and Lorna walked out of the kitchen, the little girl still holding her firmly by the hand.

--

She wasn't really that sure what to show Lorna first but after telling her about the secret rooms Moanna decided to show her the one on the third floor first. "It's my favorite one." She confided to the small girl. "But remember, you can't tell anyone about it."

"Not, even Grandmamma?" The little girl breathed nervously, making Moanna almost jump from fright. The little girl hadn't said anything up to that point since she had first seen her at her house but she smiled quickly. "No, you can tell her, she already knows about it. Just make sure not to tell anyone else."

Lorna nodded solemnly as the two reached the third floor. Moanna quietly made sure that there was no one else there and showed the little girl how to open the secret door, the little girl was suitably impressed with this.

"Wow!" She gasped looking around and clutching her doll tighter. "We're in the wall!"

Moanna was glad that the girl was starting to get more comfortable in her presence and smiled even more at the girls wonder. "Yes, it's really neat, isn't it?"

Lorna nodded again and she went to look around the room. Moanna watched the girl run around exploring and couldn't help but tilt her head to the side and sigh. She was so engaged watching the girl run around that she didn't notice the Faun come up behind her until she turned to find him standing there.

He smiled as the surprised expression on her face turned to annoyance then a smile. He always did enjoy coming up behind her.

Moanna shook her head with amusement and then leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, she was still amazed that she could do this now.

Lorna had heard the Faun come in and as she turned to see him her eyes went wide and she clutched her doll tightly. Moanna saw that the Faun had noticed this, and shook her head. "Don't mind her, she's just very shy." The Faun nodded as Moanna walked over to Lorna.

She took the little girl by the hand and walked her closer to the Faun, all the while talking to her.

"You don't have to be scared of him, he's a very special friend of mine."

The little girl looked up at the Faun when they reached, still a little nervous and holding onto Moanna's arm. However when she saw that the Faun wasn't so frightening when you got closer to him, she held up her doll shyly. "This is my dolly." She proclaimed proudly. "I named her Moanna." The Faun looked over at Moanna with a wry smile and Moanna chuckled.

"Yes, I was lucky enough to have a doll named after me. Now Lorna, why don't we go explore some more?"

Lorna nodded eagerly with a wide smile on her face and soon all three of them were out of the secret room.

"Lorna may like to see your new brother and sister." The Faun suggested in the hallway.

Moanna looked over at the little girl who nodded her agreement. She smiled, "That sounds like a good idea." She looked over at the Faun. "Would you like to come with us?"

"I would but I am afraid I can not at the moment." The Faun said with a nod of his head.

"Very well then." Moanna said, turning to Lorna and taking the little girl's hand again.

oOoOo

Very soon they had reached the nursery and once inside Moanna explained to the nurse that they were just visiting the twins. The nurse was a matronly woman in her late forties dressed in a crisp white apron and had blonde hair tied back in a practical bun. She was quite willing to let them in and was quite happy fussing over Lorna as well.

Lorna loved seeing the babies and was over by the nurse when Moanna looked out the doorway to see Gregory looking in.

"What do you want?" She said stiffly, though trying not to be too rude. Gregory smirked however and walked into the room.

"I was just looking in." He said idly looking around the room, specificly over where the twins were. "Making sure that the children are all right and all that. It would be such a shame if anything was to happen to them, wouldn't it?" He let his question trail of as Moanna whirled around to face him her eyes glinting with rage.

"Don't you dare, lay a finger on them." She glared and he just shrugged.

"Now Moanna, why would I do that? Surely you don't think I'm going through all this trouble just to get back at you, do you?" He said this as though it were the most unimaginable thing in the world and Moanna's frown deepened.

"You had better not…." She trailed off and turned away from him, looking over at her brother and sister.

"You haven't been in contact with your cousin have you?" Gregory asked, causing Moanna to look over at him.

"Which cousin?' She asked in a sweet voice, smiling as he frowned, clearly annoyed.

"You know who I mean." Gregory said in an irritated voice but when Moanna didn't say anything he continued. "Bella, your cousin Bella, have you been in contact with her?"

Moanna paused as though taking a while to think over this question but was really just trying to annoy Gregory. "I am writing her a letter." She said after the pause. "But I haven't sent it yet." She looked over dryly to see Gregory was looking slightly less annoyed, something else that made her a little worried.

However this irritation was cut short by Lorna pulling on the sleeve of Moanna's dress. She looked down at the little girl who smiled up at her and had to smile herself. However this was quickly turned into a glare when Gregory made a comment as he also looked at the girl.

"I don't suppose this is your child. She looks too normal to be a child of that faun creature."

Moanna raised her hand to slap him but he caught her hand before it hit. There was a dangerous look on his face and he said in a smooth tone. "I would not suggest that you do that." He dropped her hand with a sneer. He took another look at Lorna and then glanced over at the twins cribs.

"Take care." He left the room after that, leaving Moanna glaring after him.

"I don't like him." Lorna said after a moment, breaking the silence. Moanna laughed at this sudden outburst from the little girl. "I don't either." She said patting the girl on her shoulder. "Shall we go and look at the rest of the castle now?"

Lorna nodded and grabbed Moanna's hand again.

oOoOo

Dr. Blightly was still in his office flipping though some books and making some notes on poisons when Seda walked in.

"Do you know where Moanna is?" She asked, leaning against the doorway.

"I heard that she is giving the cook's granddaughter a tour of the castle." Dr. Blightly said after a moment of thought. Seda gave him an odd look.

"That sounds odd…but knowing Moanna, not all that surprising."

Dr. Blightly nodded in agreement. "Well I'm sure she's somewhere in the castle."

Seda shrugged, "I was just going to ask her if she was still coming to our lesson tomorrow."

"Why wouldn't she?" The doctor asked looking over.

"I heard there was some type of celebration going on in the city."

Dr. Blightly thought for a moment. "Ah, yes, there is a festival in Morvoi, I believe that most people will be going to it."

"Do you know if Moanna is going to go?" Seda asked.

"She might but I'm not sure."

Seda stood up, "well I had better go and find her then."

Dr. Blightly nodded. "Good luck." He watched Seda leave the room and then went back to making his notes.

--

Seda was walking outside in the gardens when she came upon Moanna.

"There appears to be a little girl attached to your leg." She commented looking down at the small girl clinging to Moanna.

Moanna smiled, "This is the Tania's daughter Lorna." She then came down to Lorna's level. "This is my friend Seda." The little girl eyes grew less wide when she heard that Moanna knew the person.

Moanna stood up. "Were you looking for me Seda?"

Seda nodded, "I was wondering if you were going to the festival tomorrow."

Moanna shook her head. "I'm staying here with the twins. I've been talking with their nurse a lot and I'm going to look after the twins for her so she can go to the festival with her family."

Seda nodded, "I will drop by then tomorrow to see if you have time for a lesson."

She looked down at Lorna and smiled. "Good bye Lorna."

She disappeared in a flash of silver smoke and after she'd gone Lorna looked up at Moanna in amazement. Moanna just shook her head with a smile. "She's a little….dramatic…." She tried to explain this to the little girl who had probably never seen magic before. She tried again,

"Have you ever heard of the lady of the forests?"

Lorna's eyes got even wider. "That was her?" She breathed in amazement and Moanna nodded.

"She's a lot nicer then the stories say." Moanna reassured the small girl, now that she remembered what the stories were like.

Lorna still looked a little nervous.

"Let's keep walking." Moanna suggested and the girl nodded.

Neither one of them noticed someone watching them from a window of the castle as they walked.

oOoOo

The next day Moanna was trying to convince her mother that she really should be able to stay home from the festival.

"I don't see why I can not Mother." Moanna said trying to keep the frustration from her voice.

"You are going to miss the entire festival. I always thought that you enjoyed going." The Queen had a sad expression on her face.

"Well I already told the twin's nurse that I would look after them for her." Moanna looked at her feet. "And I don't really want to be on display just yet." She knew she would be later but right now she'd rather avoid the large crowds.

The queen sighed. "Very well Moanna, if I can not convince you to come." She shook her head. "I hope you will be more willing to come to another event."

Moanna nodded. "I will mother."

"Well, there will only be a few people left in the castle so you will have some quiet in the very lest." The queen hugged her daughter. "I am sure you will be a very good stand in nurse for your brother and sister."

"I hope so." Moanna agreed and then watched as her mother left the room.

She was glad that her mother was letting her stay. She hadn't been certain that she would have been allowed to.

She was just thinking this over when she heard a knock on her door. She looked over to see Stephan standing there. This was surprising as he had seemed to be avoiding her ever since he'd arrived with his brother. Something she'd been very grateful for.

"Yes?" Moanna said when she saw that Stephan was just standing there.

"Ah, yes." Stephan coughed. "Are you going to the festival today?"

Moanna shook her head. "No, I am not."

"Oh…" Stephan trailed off and Moanna looked over at him, waiting for him to leave.

"Well…." Stephan said, "I am going." He said this in such an odd voice that Moanna looked at him suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was just saying."

Moanna rolled her eyes. "Stephan, I don't want to be rude but I really don't care if you're going."

Stephan looked at the ground. "Well I just had to ask." He scratched his head and looked like he was going to say something. However he suddenly turned and walked away. Moanna watched him go, confusion on her face as she wondered what had just happened.

However the queen appeared at the door at that moment so she really didn't have much time to think about it.

"We are leaving now Moanna. The city is not that far away so your father and I will be back by tonight."

Moanna nodded and got up from the chair she'd been sitting on. She knew she wasn't ever going to be completely alone as because she was part of the royal family and so there were always guards somewhere in the castle. However she was as close as she would probably ever be so she was determined to enjoy it. The twins were asleep at the moment and so Moanna decided to go and walk around the castle.

-

It was a few hours later when Moanna was checking in on the twins again. She smiled as she watched them. She was still amazed watching them as they slept, they looked so tiny. After making sure they were all right she decided to go and talk to Dr. Blightly she knew he was staying in the castle as well.

As she walked down the hallway however her attention was caught by the sudden appearance of Gregory.

"Moanna, just the former princess I was looking for." He smirked and Moanna frowned at him.

"I thought you were going to the festival?" Moanna asked irritated. She had been so sure that he was going; it was even one of her own reason for staying.

"And miss spending some quality time with you, never." He put an arm around her shoulder. "Moanna, I think we need to have a little chat." He pulled her into the nursery as Moanna tried to pry his arm off her shoulder.

"Let me go Gregory." She said in a low voice, trying not to wake up Mari or Tristan.

"No, I think we need to have a little talk about something."

"Can we talk about it somewhere else then?"

"Worried about your little brother and sister Moanna? What do you think I would do to them?" He walked over to Tristan's crib and Moanna's eyes seemed to flash.

"Stay away from him." She growled and watched in disbelief as Gregory slowly picked up Tristan.

"Cute little high prince." Gregory said. "Such a pity that he had to have a sister that was so unreasonable."

"What are you talking about?" Moanna said, suddenly getting very nervous.

"You really should have taken me up on my offer. You know I can not let you get away with turning me down for such a creature as the Faun. I do have something of a reputation to uphold."

"What are you talking about?"

Gregory smiled nastily. "You think you are safe now that you have a brother to grow up to be King. With him you do not have to worry about the fact that you are not human and can not rule anyway. However, if something were to happen to your brother then you would find yourself in a rather pressing predicament. It would be a little hard to explain to your people why you could not rule."

"Nothing is going to happen to my brother." Moanna said with a glare. "And I do have a sister, Mari could rule."

"Not if something happened to her as well." Gregory threw back at her.

"Leave them alone. You're mad at me not them."

Gregory sighed. "I know Moanna, but it is so much more effective to get you through your brother and sister." He pulled something out of his belt.

"What do you think you are doing?" Moanna gasped, seeing a long dagger in the prince's hand.

"What does it look like?" He was holding Tristan in one hand and the dagger idly in his other hand.

"Don't you dare!" Moanna yelled and made to grab her brother away. However she was suddenly grabbed from behind. She looked back to see Stephan holding onto her arms.

"You won't get away with this." Moanna snapped, struggling to get out of Stephan's grasp.

"I will though." Gregory replied. "And if you think you may get help let me put your mind at rest. That doctor friend of yours is a little busy attempting to get out of the locked room Stephan left him in."

"Seda is coming today." Moanna said angrily, "and you don't want her to get mad at you."

Gregory laughed. "Oh, I think that right now she has something else more pressing on her mind. That Faun of yours as well, would you care to see?" He indicated for Stephan to take Moanna over to the window.

He did so and Moanna had to wait a moment as he drew back the curtain all the while trying to keep a hold of her. However Moanna was almost grateful he had a grip on her as she looked out the window because if she hadn't had anything to support herself she surely would have fallen.

Her eyes were wide and she gasped in shock.

"How could you, you monster!" She tried even harder to break out of Stephan's grasp but she wasn't strong enough. She closed her eyes not wanting to see the horrid sight that was outside the window.

Gregory had done perhaps the one thing that would have both the Faun and Seda drawn out of the castle, too distracted to think about Moanna at all.

He had set the forest on fire.

* * *

**I really hope you liked it and again sorry for the wait. **

**Please remember to review!**


	19. Chapter 19:The Pot Bubbles Over

**Desclaimer- Pans Labyrinth…If I owned it do you really think I'd still be suffering ****through Math 12?….I didn't think so. **

**A/N-**

**Thank you for all the reviews guys! From all of them I can see that you all hate Gregory, I will warn you….he gets worse…..much worse. No really, I am expecting death threats. But aside from that, please read, review and enjoy!**

Chapter Nineteen- The Pot Bubbles Over

As Dr. Blightly came to, he realized that something was very wrong. The first clue he had was the fact that he was locked in his office. The second was the rather strong smell of smoke that was coming from the window. He got up hastily when he realized that the smell of smoke was real and not just a side effect of being knocked unconscious.

Walking as quickly as he could to the window, he rubbed his eyes and stared. There was a large plume of smoke billowing up from the forest. A very large plume of smoke. Opening the window he coughed as some of the smoke rushed in. However he ignored this as he tried to get a good view of what was happening through the smoke.

As Dr. Blightly looked through the haze he could have sworn that he saw Seda running towards the fire. He tried to call her name but as he did so he inhaled a lungful of smoke from the window. He had to pull his head back in as the smoke started to choke him. However Seda must have heard him because in a flash of silver smoke he was standing out in the hallway with Seda standing directly in front of him.

He almost took a step backwards when he saw the expression on Seda's face. She looked furious and her eyes seemed to be drilling a hole into him. In fact there seemed to be a fiery glint burning deep in her eyes.

"What's going on?" He asked quickly and she seemed to break herself out of a daze.

"The forest's on fire." Seda replied quickly in an urgent tone of voice that Dr. Blightly had never heard her use before. "I need you to go down to the village to see if there is anyone there that can help put it out."

Dr. Blightly's eye's widened slightly; it really was trouble if Seda was stooping herself to ask humans for help.

"What are you going to do?" He asked as she turned to disappear, but looked back at him.

"I'm going to try to put it out." Seda replied and before Dr. Blightly could ask anything else she disappeared.

Dr. Blightly stood staring before he realized what he was supposed to be doing and started quickly towards the village. He didn't know how many people were there though as most would have gone to the festival. He just hoped he'd be able to find enough.

oOoOo

Moanna stared out the window in absolute shock. "How could you?" She gasped. "Do you know how many creatures live in that forest? They could all die because of you!"

Gregory smirked and shrugged in indifference. "I happened to need a distraction. A rather big distraction, as it were."

Moanna shook her head, he was so self centered he couldn't see how many creatures might die just for his stupid revenge. She tried to address Stephan as he held her arms behind her back, hoping he might be more reasonable then his brother.

"Stephan." She tried but was cut off by Gregory.

"He's not going to listen to you Moanna. He knows that if he doesn't do exactly what I say I'll kill him."

Moanna glared over. "You'd kill your own brother…." She trailed off knowing full well he would.

Gregory saw this realization on Moanna's face and chuckled. "Yes Moanna, you really did make a mistake." He brought the dagger a little closer to Tristan, watching Moanna the entire time. She tried vehemently to break away from Stephan but again failed. At this last failure she seemed to deflate a bit. Tears came to the corners of her eyes.

"Please don't kill my brother." She said in a quiet defeated voice and Gregory laughed.

After Gregory had finished laughing he looked at Moanna with a condescending look on his face.

"Don't kill your brother Moanna?" He said as she looked at him. "Let us say I did not, would you prefer me to kill you instead. One life for that of your brother and sister?"

Moanna nodded hastily, she would easily give her life for that of her brother and sister. "Yes."

Gregory however just smirked. "Somehow I thought you might say that. But really Moanna I just do not see how killing you is better then killing your brother and sister. However….." He trailed off and then shook his head; crushing any hope that Moanna would have had that he was going to change his mind.

"No, this way is far more amusing, don't you see Moanna." He said while she glared at him. "This way not only do you have to watch your brother and sister die you are most likely going to be blamed for killing them." He chuckled. "Oh the irony in that is simply marvelous.

He suddenly moved the dagger closer and Moanna gasped. "Don't please. I'll do anything you want just don't hurt them." She was crying now but she didn't even notice as rage seemed to flood through her.

-

However Stephan did as he looked over at Gregory. "Gregory maybe we're going too far. You just said you were going to scare her. You know I hate to see a woman cry."

"Then don't look at her you knight." Gregory snapped, making it clear that this was an insult. "This is your fault anyway. If you hadn't failed to get her to marry you then none of this would have happened!"

"You mean if you hadn't been so obsessed about getting revenge this wouldn't have happened." Stephan seemed to be getting angrier and while he was distracted his grip on Moanna loosened.

Quickly before he could get his grip back Moanna managed to wrench herself out of his grasp. She quickly ran to the opposite side of the room next to Mari's crib and stood in front of it defensively.

"Oh so you think that now that you are away from Stephan you can save your siblings? Well I do have news for you Moanna. I am holding your brother." He looked over at her with an evil look on his face. "And I am going to kill him, no matter what you do. Grab her Stephan."

However just as he said this, Moanna happened to look behind him out the window. The first thing she noticed sent a thrill of hope through her. A raindrop was falling, it was raining and that would put the fire out. This would save the forest but it would do nothing to save her brother and so Moanna quickly wrenched her gaze from it before Gregory would notice.

He however didn't seem to as he was now glaring daggers at Stephan.

"What did you say? I told you to grab her!"

"And I said no." Stephan replied crossing his arms. "For the last year I have been doing whatever either you or Bella wanted me to do. I have hurt people and I almost killed someone all for your stupid plan. I am not going to help you commit murder."

"You will listen to me." Gregory said, pointing his dagger over at Stephan instead of the baby in his arms. His grasp on the dagger was shaking as though he was starting to doubt himself. Moanna was just about to make a dash for Tristan when Stephan beat her to it. He ran forwards and tried to grab the dagger out of his brother hands. However his brother acted quicker and before Moanna knew what had happened Stephan was on the floor with a heavily bleeding side wound.

-

Gregory was staring at the bloody dagger in his hand as though it had just appeared there.

Moanna took the opportunity to quickly grab Tristan out of Gregory's arms before he dropped him. Once she had her brother safely in her arms she retreated back to her stance in front of Mari's crib where she could try to protect both of them if Gregory suddenly attacked. However Gregory seemed to be still in a daze, staring at his brother on the ground.

She glanced over at Stephan as well, she wasn't sure what to do. She might be able to heal him but she didn't trust Gregory enough to leave Tristan and Mari in their cribs. He'd just been threatening to kill them a moment ago and he'd just stabbed his own brother.

Gregory however seemed to sense that she was looking at him.

"I told him to do what I said." He said, eyes angry and defensive and Moanna was startled to see that he looked terrified "He should have listened to me!" Moanna tried to back up but realized that she didn't have anywhere else to go.

Gregory wasn't doing anything but staring at his brother and Moanna wondered if she dare risk it. However as she took another glance at Stephan on the ground bleeding she realized that as horrible as he'd been, she didn't want him dead.

This was why very carefully Moanna placed Tristan in with Mari, in her crib.

She was relived to find that when she turned around Gregory was back to staring at the dagger in his hand.

"Give me the dagger and I'll try to help your brother." Moanna said holding her hand.

Gregory looked over at her but then nodded blankly and handed her the bloody dagger.

Moanna took the knife carefully and then with another sharp look at Gregory said stiffly. "Go over and stand by the door. I don't want you near me or my siblings."

Gregory backed off and it wasn't before this that Moanna got down on her knees to look at Stephan.

She wasn't a doctor but she was hopeful that she would be able to heal the damage that was there. Seda had been teaching her to control her power so with some hope she placed her palms down on Stephan's chest and she concentrated.

.

A blue haze surrounded Stephan as Moanna was concentrating and Gregory just watched in amazement. This entire plan was working perfectly, true he could not reach Moanna's brother or sister with her blocking the way but she was concentrating so much on saving his idiot of a brother that she wasn't paying attention to him.

This was way she didn't notice as Gregory pulled another dagger out a pocket on the inside of his jerkin.

oOoOo

Moanna's concentration was suddenly broken from her healing by a large agonizing shot of pain in her shoulder. She looked over and found that the pain was caused by the fact that there was a dagger in shoulder.

"Well now that you seem to be down for a while there's nothing to stop me from killing your siblings."

She looked up when Gregory said this to see that he had picked up the dagger that he had stabbed Stephan with and she was struck by how similar he was at that moment to the Captain, her old step father and the man who had killed her. As she thought of this she felt a tremendous burst of will power. She would not die again and she would not let anything happen to either Tristan or Mari. So with a large concentrated effort she managed to pull the dagger out of her shoulder and get shakily to her feet.

Gregory however didn't much notice of her, he clearly didn't think of her as much of a threat as she was and just tried to go past her.

He tried in the sense that as he reached Moanna she held out her hand and he stopped in his tracks to see what she was doing.

"Leave them alone." She said angrily and Gregory laughed.

"I just stabbed you. I really don't think that you're in a position to be making demands from me." He made to walk around her.

Moanna however had, had just about enough of Gregory and her eyes seemed to flash. '

"I said leave them." Moanna said in a slow and fierce tone. Gregory didn't say anything but continued over to the crib with his dagger. "Look how cute they are." He smirked mockingly over at the outraged Moanna as he stepped in front of the children.

Something seemed to crack inside Moanna and she saw red. Gregory suddenly went flying into the wall by the door as though thrown by a giant hand. He looked over to see Moanna surrounded by a blue haze and hovering slightly above the ground. Her eyes were glowing and before he could think of anything else he was hit with some sort of light.

Moanna however was drained by this energy use that so she fell into a dark unconsciousness. Crumpling on to the bloody ground next to Stephan as her brother and sister suddenly started to cry.

oOoOo

Moanna blinked and then suddenly shot upwards gasping and looking around frantically. The last thing that she remembered was the crying of her brother and sister and she couldn't hear them at all now.

"Calm down Moanna." Moanna looked over to see Dr. Blightly sitting next to her in a chair.

"Where are Tristan and Mari?" Moanna said, realizing that she was not in the nursery anymore.

"They're fine." Dr. Blightly replied trying to sooth Moanna's nerves. "Thanks to you it seems. I hear that Gregory has a few broken bones from being slammed against that wall."

Moanna's expression turned dark. "He tried to kill my brother and sister."

Dr. Blightly's face suddenly became serious. "Yes, we know. Gregory has been taken back to his own kingdom where I hear that his father has plans for a severe punishment. Needless to say he is no longer in line for the throne. Stephan isn't either you should be glad to know."

"Is he dead?" Moanna asked warily not really sure she wanted to know the answer. Dr.Blightly however just shook his head.

"No. He will however be indebted to you for saving your life."

"Well at least he managed it one time." Moanna replied bitterly, thinking of all the times that he endangered her life to try to save it. "I'm sure that he loves that fact that a woman saved his life."

Dr. Blightly chuckled. "Yes well, I suppose that he will just have to get used to the idea of a woman in power because now that he and his brother are not in line for the throne anymore it will go to his eldest sister."

Moanna stared at the doctor then couldn't stop from laughing. Suddenly however she stopped and looked at him closely.

"You are telling me the truth aren't you? Mari and Tristan are all right?"

Dr. Blightly nodded again still calm. He had been expecting her to be doubtful. "They are perfectly fine Moanna."

"Where are they then?" Moanna glanced around her room nervously.

"They are in the King and Queen's room for the time being." Dr. Blightly replied. "And the only reason that your parent's are not already in her at this moment is because we had no idea when you would be waking up." There seemed to be an unspoken end to that sentence that said that they didn't know if she had been going to wake up at all.

Moanna heard this and asked tentatively. "How long was I…..unconscious for?"

"Only about two weeks." Dr. Blightly said in what was supposed to be a reassuring voice but this just made Moanna sit up straighter. He tried to get her to sit still.

"Moanna you need rest."

"I've been resting for two weeks!" She exclaimed in frustration. "I want to know what's going on. Is every one all right." Her eyes went wide. "The forest!" In all her worry about her brother and sister she had forgotten about the fire. "Is the forest all right? Did many creatures die? Where is the Faun? Is Seda all right?"

Dr. Blightly grasped her shoulders to get her attention. "Moanna, calm down." He waited a few moments as she began to breath normally again. When she was, he settled back into his chair, a slightly grimier expression on his face. Moanna noticed this with dread.

"The forest is…." Dr. Blightly began and then stopped to consider his words. "I wouldn't say fine but it did not suffer much damage." Noting the confused expression on Moanna's face he continued. "The rain that Seda summoned managed to get the blaze down and the Faun managed to get a great deal of the creatures out of the forest."

Moanna watched him closely. "Are they all right?" She asked, dread of the unknown present in her voice.

"The Faun is fine." Dr. Blightly said reassuring her. "The only reason he isn't here right now is..." He trailed off. "Seda is still unconscious in the forest."

"What!" Moanna exclaimed and again tried to get up. "What's wrong with her?"

"I can not say." Dr. Blightly said warily. "The Faun believes that it is a more severe case of what he calls 'magical drain' then what happened with you, but even he doesn't know when she'll wake up."

Hearing this Moanna swung her legs around the side of the bed and got shakily to her feet. She did all of this before Dr. Blightly could stop her.

"Moanna you need to stay in bed."

"I need to see if Seda's all right." Moanna said and with that Moanna disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Dr. Blightly looked at the place where she had just vanished from hoping she was strong enough to do what ever she had been trying to do.

oOoOo

Moanna appeared in a small clearing of the forest. She didn't realize how she had got there until she remembered what had happened. As she looked around she saw the Faun was looking at her oddly.

"Moanna?" He asked as though he couldn't believe he was seeing her. Moanna smiled shakily, still a little tired from using even a little magic. She walked over to the Faun and he put his arm around her shoulder as she leaned against him, tired.

"You should be resting. I was not even aware you had woken up." He told her lightly and Moanna smiled.

"I just did, I just got here by accident." She looked up at the Faun. "I needed to see Seda. Is she going to be all right?"

The Faun spread his arm out, bringing Moanna's attention to a figure on a bed of leaves. "She is in a sleep but when she is fully rested she shall awake."

Moanna looked closely at Seda and sighed when she saw that she was indeed breathing.

She leaned back against the Faun and the two of them waited for Seda to wake up. Moanna wondering how long it was going to take for her mother to hear she was out of bed and the Faun was just glad that Moanna seemed fine.

--

**The end……okay not really there's another epilogue thingy that should tie up all the loose ends. (I am calling it an epilogue because I'm not planning to stick to my normal chapter length)**

**I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it and I hope you'll all like the last chapter….thingy.**


	20. Epilogue

**Disclaimer- I own no rights to Pan's Labyrinth**

**A/N-Here it is everyone, I hope you enjoy it immensely! If there is anything odd about this chapter it may be because my computer died and I'm using a school one. **

**Epilogue-**

After a few hours of waiting, the Faun had managed to convince Moanna that she should go back up to the castle before her mother sent a search party after her. Though she sighed in annoyance Moanna regretfully did see the truth in this. Besides as the Faun reminded her, she could go and see her brother and sister because he was sure that she was still slightly paranoid that they were not alright. So Moanna went back to the castle.

It took a lot longer then usual as she had been almost drained from using her powers again. When she reached the castle she did see that her mother was just about to send out a search party for her. However, when the Queen caught sight of her daughter she quite calmed down. Moanna did as well once she had seen from her own two eyes that Tristan and Mari didn't even have a scratch on them. Only after that did Moanna allow herself to breathe normally again.

oOoOo

"How is she?" Dr.Blightly asked looking over from where he was sitting at his desk, Moanna had just returned from the forest and he was hoping to hear news of Seda.

"She's still out." Moanna said, with a shake of her head. It had been four months since Seda had gone into a coma and she was still in it. "I think the Fauns starting to get worried." She said after a moment and Dr.Blightly frowned and shook his head. However at that moment he seemed to remember something because he dug around his desk and his pile of papers

"You received a letter today Moanna. The queen dropped it off with me because she assumed you would be coming here sometime today.

Moanna nodded and took the letter, looking at it curiously. When she opened it and began to read she almost dropped it in surprise.

The shock must have shown on her face because Dr.Blightly asked quickly if she was alright.

"I'm fine." Moanna said with a shake of her head. "I'm just surprised, that's all. The letters from Bella."

"Why would she be writing you?" Dr.Blightly asked, more to himself as Moanna began to read the letter.

_Dear Moanna_

_I daresay that you did not expect to hear from me again. Well I just have to say, that despite the fact that I still hate you (and I do). I feel I must offer my congratulations and this one (to my great surprise) I am not being forced to write. I suppose you have heard by now that Gregory is actually getting imprisoned for what he did to you. In that aspect I feel I must tip my hat to you (of course I mean that figuratively because I never wear hats when I can help it.) Though I would have of course liked him to die (And I assume you do as well) I must say that it really will be entertaining to see how long he lasts in imprisonment. My wager is not much longer then a fortnight._

_As it is I am relived that nothing too bad has happened to Stephan (though if you breathe one word of that to anyone, you will be sorry)Though I am sure that his father thought that giving him labor work a lot worse then gaol._

_I'll be keeping in touch,_

_Bella_

By the time she was finished reading the letter Moanna was almost in tears from laughing so much. Dr.Blightly was giving her some odd looks and had to wait patiently until Moanna caught her breath.

"She is absolutely...insane." Moanna said after a moment and then passed the letter to Dr.Blightly.

"May I ask what is so amusing?" Moanna turned around to see that the Faun had entered to the room. As she told him about the letter Dr.Blightly was starting to chuckle as well.

-

"Well I must say." Dr.Blightly said after the room had again gone quiet. "She has a lot of courage sending this letter to you. It's even odder then her last one."

Moanna nodded but looked rather embarrassed. "Well I suppose that in a way it's my fault. I did write back to her."

"She should be imprisoned with Gregory." The Faun said calmly as he still bore a grudge against Bella for trying to kill Moanna.

"Yes well sadly we have no proof." Dr.Blightly replied gravely but then smiled. "However I have heard through the castle gossip..."

"You were talking to Tania then?" Moanna said breaking in.

"Who else?" Dr.Blightly chuckled. "Anyway I have heard that Bella's stream of suitors is starting to run suspiciously dry. It seems that while she hasn't been linked directly with the whole affair most people believe that she did have a hand in it."

Moanna shook her head. "She may end up never ruling a kingdom. That's probably much worse then imprisonment for her."

The Faun nodded after a moment. "Yes, you may be right."

"I always am." Moanna said with a smirk while the Faun looked slightly amused.

"Well then." Moanna continued looking back at the letter in her hand. "I'm sure that if she sends anymore letters they're going to be pretty interesting."

"If by interesting you mean full of insults then I am quite sure you are correct."

At this Moanna whirled around to see Seda standing beside the Faun with a smirk on her face.

-

Though Moanna and Dr.Blightly looked quite astonished, the Faun managed to keep a neutral look on his face. He did however look over at her, his head tilted questionably.

"Yes?" She said in an innocent voice.

"You were still unconscious when I saw you and that was only a little while ago." Moanna said incredulously.

"I just woke up." Seda replied with a shrug.

"If that is so." The Fain said gravely. "Then you really should not be up."

Seda however dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "Nonsense, I only collapsed twice on the way here." After she said this, she stumbled a bit but managed to catch herself.

Moanna rolled her eyes and walked over to Seda. "You need to get some rest Seda, you're going to put yourself back into a coma." She took Seda's arm. "You can use my bed if you want."

Seda tried to protest but at an indication from the Faun Dr.Blightly came out from behind his desk and had Seda firmly by her other arm. Despite Seda's protests that she really didn't need any rest they managed to maneuver her into Moanna's room.

-

"So are we going to have to tie her to the bed?" Moanna asked with a chuckle

The Faun found this amusing but merely shook his head. "I am fairly certain that if we did do this we would pay for it when she regained her strength.

Moanna nodded after a moment. "That's probably true."

oOoOo

"Well" Dr.Blightly said as they walked out of the room where Seda had quickly fallen asleep (despite her earlier protests). "She's there for now, but I doubt she will be there for long."

The Faun nodded in agreement. "Yes, I suspect that as soon as she is able to, she will disappear. She really is very proud and hates for people to see her as weak.

Moanna nodded as well but before she could speak, the castle messenger arrived in front of her.

"The King and Queen wish to you all...No it is not because she has had a baby." He said this just as Moanna opened her mouth. It had become something of a running joke for Moanna to ask if her mother had, had a baby every time he delivered a message.

Sighing because her fun was interrupted Moanna shook her head. "Very well.

The messenger led them all up to the King and Queens sitting room. Inside the room the King and Queen were sitting in chairs and holding Mari and Tristan.

When they noticed that everyone was in the room, they thanked the messenger and turned their attention to them.

"We were rather hoping that Seda would be able to hear this." The Queen said with a small smile. "However we feel that it is best to ask you this as soon as possible."

"Moanna." The King said after a moment, drawing Moanna's curious gaze away from her mother. "Though you are no longer in line for the throne we hope that you will always feel welcome here."

"You and the Faun." The Queen put in, with an affectionate smile on her face.

"What we won't to ask you concerns both your and the twins future."

At this Moanna had a slight inkling of what they were talking about.

"Once they grow older the twins will need tutors and we would like to know if you two would agree to be them."

Moanna but her lip, she had been right. She looked over at the Faun who was also looking at her. "What do you think?" She asked him, with a small smile.

The Faun tilted his head observing Moanna. "If you would like to, then it would be fine with me."

Moanna nodded. "I would like to." She told her parents, who smiled broadly at this.

Dr.Blightly smiled as well and soon he was talking to the King and Queen.

oOoOo

Once everyone was talking, Moanna turned to look at the Faun. "You don't mind do you?" The Faun looked down at her curiously.

"Mind what?"

"Staying, and teaching me brother and sister. You will be happy won't you?" She was worried that he might not really want to. However her fears left as he smiled down at her.

"I would be happy anywhere." The Faun replied seriously. "As long as you were there with me."

Moanna felt her cheeks flushing when he said this and she leaned up and kissed him briefly.

"I love you." She said with a smile. "Would you come with me to tell Tanya the news?"

"Of course." The Faun nodded. "Though knowing her, she knows already."

Moanna chuckled as they walked into the hallway. "Oh most likely, but if she doesn't hear it from us she'll be offended."

"Of course she will." The Faun replied.

After a moment Moanna was walking with the Faun down the hallway to the kitchen and towards the future.

* * *

**Now that is the end. Leave a review of what you thought.**

**I can't even begin to describe how much enjoyment I have gotten from this story and all the review's I have gotten. Thank you all so much, especially to all those who reviewed more then one chapter. You guys RULE!!**

**If you're wondering, I have slight plans for a sequel but it's going to wait till I write some other stuff first. Though if you like Labyrinth, I am planning on writing a crossover between that and ****Pan's Labyrinth**

**Again, thanks for all the reviews!!**

**-The Mad Maiden-**


End file.
